Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Steven and Connie have decided to stay fused together indefinitely, and Stevonnie is going to have lots of fun with all the opportunities she has.
1. Truly Together

**Anyone who thought I wasn't going to go here eventually is either and idiot, or just hasn't been paying very close attention. Possibly both actually. At current this story will be updating whenever I so decide, which means it could go a month with no update then get ten chapters in one week. If the show can do it so can I!**

 **Oh, can someone tell me why the hell Stevonnie isn't listed as a character in the Steven Universe category? I'd understand if it was because she was a fusion, but Opal and the other gem fusion are listed so what the hell?**

 **Now, let's get this out of the way right fucking now. I refuse to write 'they' and 'them' in reference to Stevonnie. I'll be using female pronouns for three sets of reasons. 1: She looks and sounds more feminine than she does masculine. 2: Taking it mathematically, Stevonnie is literally half Connie and half Steven, and Steven is literally half Rose, making Stevonnie three parts female and one part male. 3 (and the real reason around which the other two arguments were made): She reminds me of Nani from Lilo and Stitch.**

 **I'm aware she's a hermaphrodite (for awhile I assumed she was a futa/D-girl/C-boy until I realized that she's literally a boy and a girl jammed together, and would have both parts. And yeah, we know they'd have both parts because all fusions have extra body parts, even if it's as subtle as Garnet's third eye or Stevonnie's duel set of genitals), and is equal parts male and female, but I'll be using the words 'she' and 'her' for simplicity, okay? Good. With that in mind, let's begin.**

* * *

"Are you really sure you're ready for this?" Steven asked. He wanted it to, he wanted it a lot, but he didn't want Connie to feel like she had to if she didn't want to. Connie nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Of course I do, you know that." She said with a giggle. Steven chuckled, he supposed he did know it, especially with how worked up Connie got when they spent too long apart from each other.

They weren't exactly doing this spur of the moment either. They had been thinking about it for weeks, almost two months actually. They talked to the gems about it, they'd talked to _Steven_ father and Connie's parents, and, after quite a bit of negotiation, they all agreed that they were ready to do this when and if they wanted to do it, and that they would be supportive when and if they did.

And they both really, _really,_ wanted.

Steven nodded, taking Connie's hands. The dance wasn't really necessary at this point, they were so in sync they could just do it whenever they were touching now, which had come in handy on a few gem missions, but they liked the dance, and it made it feel more real, more special. Steven played the same song they danced to the first time they did it, and they began to dance.

It couldn't quite be said that they were dancing gracefully, their movements were quite spurratic and unpredictable by anyone but each other, but they were themselves, dancing together as one, spinning and twirling and laughing and grabbing onto each other. The song neared its conclusion. Steven pulled Connie close, spinning her, and pulling her into a kiss.

Their bodies began to glow as the song ended, merging together, becoming taller, curvier, and stronger than either of them. The light faded, and Stevonnie sighed happily, stretching out her limbs. She would be around for a long time now.

"Wow, you guys really went and did it huh?" Amethyst asked, smiling as Stevonnie entered the house. It had been decided that Stevonnie would stay there, as Connie knew how unfamiliar her parents were with anything mystical, despite the town's constant suggesting that everyone familiarize themselves with it.

Stevonnie nodded, grinning wide. Pearl gave them a slightly skeptical look, which neither of them appreciated, but they knew she was just worried for them. "Just be careful okay?" Pearl said. Stevonnie nodded, "We will."

Garnet, unsurprisingly, was the most excited for them, smiling happily. She'd given them tips on how to handle being fused for long stretches of time when they first brought up the topic to everyone, "Remember, you won't un-fuse when you fall asleep this time." She reminded them, "And the longer you stay fused, the harder it'll be to stay apart when you un-fuse, so if you have any doubts about staying together like this, it's better to stop sooner rather than later, or you could end up trapped in your fusion."

Stevonnie nodded, "We know, we know." Garnet gave a slightly smug grin, an unfamiliar look for her. "You keep saying _we,_ so I suppose it's safe to assume you're only in the first part of fusion. It'll feel like that for awhile, like you're two minds in sync controlling one body. But if you stay fused for long enough, _we_ will turn into _I._ You'll be one being. One mind, one body, one form that you both loves, and that can love whatever she wants, forming her own opinion even if it's different from both of yours. Be ready for it."

Stevonnie grinned wider at this, stars appearing in her eyes at the thought of this happening. It didn't frighten either of them, it excited them. That was exactly what they wanted. Garnet could tell this from the look, and chuckled, "And if there's anything, a topic, a location, anything you aren't in sync on, it'll be harder to stay together, and easier to stay together if you can hold together through it. Just don't be ashamed if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry Garnet." Stevonnie said with a smile, "We've been preparing for this. We don't have any secrets from each other, we know everything about each other, even the embarrassing things. We're ready, nothing will go wrong."

* * *

It took precisely three hours for something to go wrong.

The rest of the day had gone fine. Stevonnie practiced fighting with sword and shield, as in the past she'd proven only okay at balancing Steven's defensive skills and Connie's offensives ones during battle. She practiced on the beach against a holo-Pearl for the rest of the afternoon, then spent the remaining hour of daylight just running around happily on the beach, her new, more improved speed and endurance proving endlessly entertaining.

Afterwards, Stevonnie was sweaty and needed to wash up. Her first instinct, or more specifically, Steven's first instinct, was to clean up by going swimming in the ocean, but Connie's mind knew that A: It was late and they could get hurt and B: Swimming in the ocean wouldn't make them not smell bad, it would just make them smell a different kind of bad.

Stevonnie decided to go shower, heading into the bathroom, undressing, and stepping into the shower. She turned on the hot water and enjoyed the feeling of it washing over her body for a few moments before starting to wash herself off. Stevonnie paused when she started to clean below the waste, suddenly fascinated with the sight of what lay there.

Being a fusion, and a fusion of a human male and a human female no less, Stevonnie had both sets of lower body parts, having both a member with testicles and a pussy below them. After only a second or two of looking, Steven's reflexes took over and Stevonnie looked back up, blushing hard. Steven had always been more on the innocent side, never even touching himself. As it turned out, there was in fact one thing that the two of them had not shared with each other.

'Maybe just a peek..' Stevonnie thought, Connie's curiosity abut her new body taking over. Stevonnie looked back down, staring at her member. As her gaze lingered on it, it began to grow hard, starting to rise to attention. Stevonnie gasped in surprise. "It's growing!' She thought, intrigued.

A few seconds passed as Stevonnie watched her growing member. It rose to nine solid inches, and left Stevonnie even more curious than before. 'I'm gonna touch it.' She though resolutely, reaching down. Her hand froze, Steven's influence again. 'Connie..we shouldn't.' He thought.

Stevonnie's hand moved down again, 'Let's just try it.' Connie thought, 'You can touch mine to.' 'It's wrong!' Steven thought. 'No it isn't, it's _our_ body, we can do what we want with it.' Connie thought as Stevonnie gripped her member. Stevonnie shuddered, not expecting it to feel good right away. No way she was stopping now.

Stevonnie began to move her hand up and down her length, moaning as she felt her hand pump slowly over her shaft. She went slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed until her hand was a blur as it jerked her stiff cock.

Steven couldn't think of any argument for Connie's words, not to mention how good this felt. Stevonnie's other hand moved down, playing with her balls for a few seconds before going even lower and rubbing her pussy gently. She moaned aloud, groaning as her fingers pushed inside curiously. Stevonnie moaned louder, her hips bucking reflexively against her hands for more pleasure.

Stevonnie's member leaked pre-cum, and her pussy drenched her fingers. This only spurred her to keep going, feeling the pleasure building up, rising towards something, something she wanted and refused to go without. Stevonnie moaned louder, not even thinking about staying quiet as she pumped her hands along her cock and into her pussy, her body tensing up slightly as she got closer and closer.

She felt her member begin to throb and twitch, and her pussy tighten up around her fingers as she reached the edge, crying out in bliss as she came from both parts, coating both hands, slumping against the shower's far wall. Her hands were out of the water's steam now, and so the cum wasn't washed off her hands. As Stevonnie caught her breath, curiosity arose in her again.

She brought both hands to her face and began to lick them, tasting the two kinds of cum. The cum from her pussy tasted better, sweeter and more pleasant, but the cum from her cock felt better going over her tongue and down her throat, so warm and thick and satisfying. This was interesting information, and Stevonnie marked it down in her mind for later.

As Stevonnie exited the shower and began drying off her body, her two halves closer now than ever before, she began thinking about all she could do with both of her sexual parts. 'Since we've got both..we can have twice the fun of a normal person!' Stevonnie thought with a grin, her excitement swelling, only stopped when she dressed and exited the shower, realizing that, while Garnet and Amethyst understood, Pearl was going to need an explanation for the moaning that had been coming from the shower.

* * *

 **Firstly don't expect every chapter to be this long, most will average out around 1000-1500 words, unless you'd rather the updates actually be limited to one a month.**

 **Secondly, a few words on Stevonnie's powers. Due to her biological makeup, I've determined that she can summon Rose's shield/bubble, has her float-jumping, healing spit, and can be stronger/more durable than a normal human, but still needs food, sleep, etc. She can't regenerate, can't shape-shift, and can't use her mind-powers.**

 **Finally, I've already got multiple ideas for this. Honestly, Pearl is the only character I don't have an idea for. And of the ideas I do have, many of them are kinda fucked up, ranging from the slightly fucked up you get in any lemon fanfiction, to the bizarre fucked up you can't get anywhere else. I'm unsure how much of it I'll put in. I'm Sinful Nature, sure, but I don't want to start scaring people.**

 **What kinds of ideas would you like to see in this fic? And for that matter,what ideas do you think I should stay away from, and would you like me to go a little more into detail about the ideas I've got so you can decide which ones you would and wouldn't like to see?**


	2. Pearl's Training

**Yes this chapter was re-uploaded. I was worried that the previous AN on this chapter, one declaring vanilla smut for the rest of the story, would scare off new readers. Considering I changed my mind on this matter, I don't want anyone to quite reading because of it. I already know of at least one person who stopped reading the tory after this chapter because they thought it would be vanilla all the way through, even though it changed back to full on sinful mode the very next chapter. What's worse is that they reviewed under guest instead of with their profile, so I can't even reply to them with a PM to tell them that it's okay. Maybe this was unnecessary, but I'm highly neurotic and paranoid, so here we are.**

 **Oh, and to those people still confused about Stevonnie's gender, I haven't stated it because it confuses matters as far as timeline and such, but you could theoretically place their age anywhere from Steven's actually in show age up to twenty seven if you wanted, but her appearance is the one shown in the show regardless.**

* * *

Stevonnie had done her very best to avoid Pearl recently. Amethyst might tease her about what she had done, and Garnet would give looks that could just as easily be looks of judgement as they could be her deciding what to watch on TV next (her resting bitch face was always annoying), but they, at least, had an understanding of what she had done and why, where as Pearl... well... she was Pearl.

Though Steven and Connie had never really thought about it, Stevonnie made the connection that Pearl had been on earth for roughly five millennia, and yet still had almost no understanding of human rituals. How... how was that even possible? Pearl cared so much about the gem war, she had devoted her life to protect the earth and all the life forms on it, so why didn't she care to learn anything about humans?

And it couldn't have been by accident either. Five thousand years on a planet with seven billion humans... even if she hadn't gone out looking, she would have learned things about them just by mistake. Pearl had to have been purposefully avoiding learning anything about humans, but why? Stevonnie was certain she could figure it out, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know, Steven's mind not wanting to learn anything incriminating about Pearl.

So Stevonnie chose to put these thoughts out of her mind and continued living life as she had planned, ignoring the confused looks Pearl got whenever Amethyst made an innuendo. And Amethyst made a _lot_ of innuendos.

The issue came to a bit of a head one day a week later. Pearl was extremely excited to be training Stevonnie, as she could train her two favorite humans at once. Well, that and the fact that Stevonnie's ability to use Rose's sword and shield at the same time made her feel as though she were training with Rose again, not that she said so of course. Stevonnie could just kind of tell from how Pearl was acting and talking during their training.

But in her defense, Stevonnie enjoyed it to. It might have just been Steven's enjoyment of destroying Holo-Pearls in petty revenge, but something about training as Stevonnie just felt right. Then again, everything done as Stevonnie just felt right. After a few hours of training, Stevonnie was sitting next to Pearl, panting and sweating as Pearl smiled proudly at her. They started talking about other possible skills and strategies that she may in fact be able to do as Stevonnie, such as fusing with other gems and combining Steven and Connie's combat methods into something more perfectly suited to Stevonnie's body type.

"Sounds great Pearl." Stevonnie said with a smile. She loved how much Pearl cared about her. She may have been a huge skeptic of Stevonnie staying fused all the time, almost more so than Connie's parents, but she was remarkably supportive of the decision.

"Well, I might not fully understand it,"Pearl said, "But it's not my place to judge you for it. Garnet's been fused for centuries with no problem, and if you two really do prefer it like this, I see no reason to stop you. I want to help you reach your greatest potential."

"Even if I'm three parts human?" Stevonnie questioned.

"W-what do you mean?" Pearl questioned. Stevonnie bit the inside of her cheek, and thought about back-tracking to avoid this conversation, but if she did, Pearl might feel hurt or confused about it, and Stevonnie didn't want that.

"Pearl... you don't like humans very much." Stevonnie said it as a statement, not a question, "and I don't know why. You fought a war to save them, and you spend so much time off corrupted gems to keep them protected... but you go out of your way to avoid ever having to deal with them. I just... I don't get it."

Pearl gained a blue blush to her cheeks at this, and sighed, "I..I didn't used to." Pearl said, "When I first saw them, they were as interesting to me as they were to Rose. Well, maybe not as much as Rose, none of us loved humans more than Rose. I didn't always no why, until I caught her with one of them."

"Caught her?" Stevonnie asked. Pearl's blush deepened, but Stevonnie was old enough to know, "Stevonnie... Rose wasn't as perfect as we like to remember her. She had flaws, she had weaknesses..and human men were one of them. I didn't know exactly what she did with them, and I never wanted to. Some days I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been so upset by it. Would humans be less afraid of us if I'd been willing to talk to them? Would they understand us better? Would I understand _them_ better? I suppose... it's too late to start now."

"Of course it isn't." Stevonnie said, feeling her own face start to heat up as a new idea formed in her mind. "W-we could.. we could help you learn more if you want.."

"You... you could?" Pearl asked, confused, "Is this form a male?" "W-well...kind of.." Stevonnie said, "We're kind of both. If you wanted, I could show you want Rose was probably doing with them." She offered.

"Oh I don't know.." Pearl said, "I wouldn't want you to feel put out at all. It's my fault I never learned, I can live with it." "But you don't have to." Stevonnie said, "I just mean..we are in the training area after all..maybe I could train you like this."

Pearl gave a chuckle at this, "Well.. you know what? Okay." It was a bug step for Pearl, and Stevonnie knew it. She smiled wide, glad she could help, then she blushed deeper when she realized what was about to happen.

"So..um..what all do you know about doing this?" Stevonnie asked. Pearl thought for a moment, "Well..I remember that you have to remove your clothing for it." Pearl said, undoing her ribbon from her waist and lifting her shirt. Stevonnie blushed madly as Pearl stripped down, feeling both an urge to look away and an urge to ogle. She wasn't sure who was responsible for which, nor was she sure which one she should follow. In the end, Stevonnie ended up looking away, then looking back when Pearl was naked.

Her body was as rail thin as one would expect, her skin extremely smooth. Her chest was rather small, but still highly attractive, seeming to fit better on her body than a large bust would have. It was the sight of her hairless slit and long, slender legs though that put a bulge in Stevonnie's pants. Pearl waited for Stevonnie to undress as well, actually glad to see that she wasn't the only one embarrassed at the moment.

"Oh.." Pearl blushed more when she saw Stevonnie's body, seeing that she was a herm. "I see.. well, what..what do we do now?"

Stevonnie took a deep breath and walked over, giving Pearl a kiss. Pearl gave a slightly surprised squeak. Sex might not have been native to gems, but kissing was. Stevonnie moved her head down, trailing kisses over Pearl's neck. Pearl was surprised to feel a pleasing tingling sensation go through her with each kiss to her neck and chest.

Pearl moaned involuntarily when Stevonnie took one of her nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it gently. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "You don't need to apologize," Stevonnie said, "You can moan as much as you want. Letting loose is kinda the point." She said, sucking a little harder and moving one hand to her other to rub it with her fingers.

Pearl moaned again, not resisting the urge this time. She felt her body start to heat up as Stevonnie switched sides, sucking on the other and rubbing the first with her fingers, her doubts about the situation melting away more and more as she heard Pearl moan more.

And trailed one hand down Pearl's body, enjoying the way Pearl's body shivered against her fingers before they stopped between her legs. She began grinding her palm against Pearl's wet slit gently. Stevonnie had basically zero experience with this, but thankfully, if such were even possible, Pearl had even less, and no pleasure tolerance to speak of. The only truly 'pleasurable' sensation Pearl had ever felt was fusion, and even that was physically pleasurable.

She moaned again the moment she felt Stevonnie's hand brush against her slit, getting louder as Stevonnie's fingers pushed inside. Stevonnie began pumping her fingers into Pearl's pussy at a steady pace, then stopped abruptly, causing Pearl to whimper, having wanted to feel more. She wouldn't be disappointed for long, as Stevonnie lined her member up to Pearl's slit and pushed in gently.

Pearl's body tensed up, relaxing when she felt the pleasure flowing through her body as Stevonnie pushed in deeper, Stevonnie holding her hips as Pearl began holding onto her shoulders for balance, her legs going weak. Stevonnie's moans were soft and quiet, but not for lack of pleasure. Quite the opposite, she'd never felt more pleasure all at once in her, Steven, or Connie's lives, and the sheer feeling of it was making it hard to respond at all, overwhelming her mind. She reacted on instinct, gripping Pearl's hips tighter and thrusting her own hips forward, pushing her member in another inch deeper.

Pearl's legs gave out, Stevonnie holding Pearl as her legs locked around Stevonnie's waist. Pearl began moving her own hips as well, helping Stevonnie push her cock into her pussy faster. In a matter of minutes Stevonnie was hilting her member inside Pearl with every thrust, causing the sound of their hips slapping together to echo through the training area along with their moans.

Pearl and Stevonnie slowly lowered to the ground, Pearl groaning as she was placed on her back, Stevonnie thrusting faster into her with help from the new angle. Neither one of them would be able to last very long, and they came within seconds of each other, both crying out at the sudden pleasurable jolt from their climaxes, Pearl cumming a second time from the feeling of Stevonnie's seed filling her.

The two laid on the ground for several moments, panting. "So...how was..the training?" Stevonnie asked, panting. "I believe..it went well.." pearl panted, "We'll have to continue...weekly of course.."


	3. Pains N' Pleasures

**Okay, from massive reviewer response, this chapter will stray from the vanilla formula. I feel the need to explain myself. You see, I came into this story with a ton of ideas, some of them being the kind of odd, kinky, and out there ideas that only I think of/ever really enjoy. I told a friend about it, and they didn't like the idea.**

 **I didn't think much of it at first, the friend I told doesn't really like herm/futa/d-girl-on-male, so maybe it was just that bias making the decision for him, so I told another friend about it, and they didn't like it either. I figured it would be third times the charm, but no matter who I asked, no one liked the ideas. I was telling them about the ideas for two different chapters, both inspired by pictures I saw on deviantart, one a StevonnieXGreg chapter, one a StevonnieXLion chapter.**

 **No one I've asked, close friends and new ones, liked either idea, and one of them put it in my head that I should probably try to hold back not just on those ideas, but on all my overly sinful ideas so as not to scare away new readers. So I did that, and people told me they didn't like that. One person suggested I don't write vanilla, but don't write full sinful either, and one suggested that I write every other chapter vanilla but the in between chapters stay sinful.**

 **But, well, I've been told that I deal in absolutes, and I have to agree. Something is all one thing or all another. I can't have it be some parts vanilla and other parts not [with the obvious exception of Pearl, who was always going to be written vanilla one way or the other]. It's a habit that I've been trying to break out of, but I'm not there yet. It just doesn't feel right. I can't wrap my mind around having a chapter where Garnet and Stevonnie both unfuse to form a foursome/orgy, but then not have a chapter where Stevonnie sucks off Greg.**

 **So I'm a bit confused on what exactly I should do here. I guess I'll figure something out eventually... It's my issue to deal with, sorry for putting this in, I just needed to vent.**

* * *

"So, you and Pearl still fucking?" Amethyst asked nonchalantly as she and Stevonnie trained together.

Stevonnie had been going to train with Pearl, and to train Pearl her way, every day for going on two weeks now. They thought that they were being quite clever and careful about it, but evidently Amethyst had still been able to tell. Stevonnie locked up in surprise at the question, Amethyst's whip hitting her and sending her flying back, where she crashed into a pile of garbage.

Amethyst chuckled at Stevonnie's reaction, walking over and helping her up. Pearl and Garnet were out on a mission that would require the formation of Sardonyx. The corrupted gem they were after was living in a volcanic area, Amethyst and Stevonnie wouldn't be able to join them. Pearl had asked Amethyst to train with her while she was gone, and she had promised Stevonnie privately that they would continue their _special training_ when she and Garnet returned from the mission.

"Y-you knew about that?" Stevonnie questioned as Amethyst pulled her up. Stevonnie shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Pearl likes training, but she's been getting way too excited to train with you, even for her. Not to mention that you both reek of it whenever you show back up, and not from the training if you know what I mean."

Stevonnie was blushing hard at this, but Amethyst didn't seem to be making fun of her at all, so she began to relax before she began to full on panic. "Please don't tell Garnet," Stevonnie asked Amethyst, "I know she really likes most things we do as a fusion, but I'm not really sure how she'll take me and Pearl.. you know.." "Fucking?" Amethyst said for her, making Stevonnie blush again, "Y-yeah."

Amethyst chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I am kinda surprised though." She said, taking her whip back out to continue training, "So was I when it first started happening." Stevonnie said.

"Oh I'm not surprised about Pearl doing it," Amethyst said, "She's needed it bad for years, like, before Rose even met Greg she needed it bad. I'm surprised it happened with you. I guess I won the bet."

"What bet?" Stevonnie asked, forming her shield to block a whip lash. "Well, awhile back me, Peri, and Lapis were talking. Lapis said that you might end up doing something with one of us at some point. Lapis and Peri said it would happen with me, but I kinda knew it wouldn't." Amethyst explained.

Stevonnie could hear something in Amethyst's voice. Disappointment? "I don't know, I wouldn't have minded being wrong. You two really do still look great together." Amethyst gave Stevonnie a wink, and they kept training. After another hour of battling they decided to take a break, both tired, sweaty, and panting as they sat down next to each other.

"So," Amethyst said somewhat awkwardly, "Are and Pearl... like, a thing now?" She asked. Stevonnie shook her head quickly, "No, not at all. We talked about that after the first few days. We aren't a thing, I'm just showing Pearl a few things so she can, you know, look for someone knew. You know, someone who isn't Rose.."

Amethyst nodded, then chuckled as a thought occurred to her, "Kinda funny huh? She's finally getting over Rose Quartz, by having sex with a Rose Quartz." She said, tapping Stevonnie's gem. Stevonnie giggled at this, not having thought about it like that before, "Oh yeah, you're right."

A few minutes passed and they two got their energy back, "So, wanna keep training?" Amethyst asked. Stevonnie nodded, standing up, then yelping in surprise when Amethyst's hands grabbed the edges of her shorts and underwear, yanking them down in one quick motion.

"W-what are you-" Amethyst cut Stevonnie off, "I told Pearl I'd help you train, so I' going to take care of everything you usually do with her~" Amethyst moved her hand to Stevonnie's soft member, moving her hand over it to get it hard, "Plus I'm willing to bet that you don't have much experience with this, so you can teach Pearl a few new things next time you two go at it~"

Stevonnie squirmed nervously, but didn't try to stop her. Stevonnie's rod slowly got hard, Amethyst licking her lips at the sight, "Not bad~" She complimented, dragging her tongue slowly along the length from base to tip before wrapping her lips around it and pushing her head back down, sucking gently.

Stevonnie moaned, shuddering. She and Pearl had never tried this, but now that she felt it, she couldn't tell for the life of her why they hadn't. Amethyst's mouth felt so amazing around her cock, so hot and wet and soft..

Amethyst bobbed her head slowly, taking Stevonnie's length deeper into her mouth. Amethyst looked up at Stevonnie giving her a wink as she took Stevonnie's head and moved them to the back of her head. Following what she thought Amethyst meant, Stevonnie held onto Amethyst's head, helping her move it by pushing it back and forth along her rod.

Stevonnie moaned louder as Amethyst began to deep-throat her, taking her rod to the back of her throat. Amethyst moved her head faster, picking up the pace and using her hands to tease Stevonnie's slit, getting it wet with excitement as she did. Stevonnie's eyes shut tightly as she felt her climax building, feeling her balls swell as she got closer.

Amethyst used her powers to make her clothing vanish all at once and moved her free hand between her legs, fingering herself roughly as she continued to suck off Stevonnie. Stevonnie pushed Amethyst's head down to the base of her rod, yelping in pleasure as she came.

Amethyst moaned softly, swallowing the hot, thick seed Stevonnie released into her throat. She lifted her head from Stevonnie's cock with an audible 'pop', grinning up at her, "I doubt you'll get Pearl to swallow, she doesn't even like eating food."

Stevonnie nodded, panting. Her member remained stiff, mostly from the sight of Amethyst's naked body. Her body was curvier than Pearl's, and she had much large breasts. Amethyst smirked, "Did a pretty good job forming this body didn't I~?"

Stevonnie nodded, getting down on her knees to be level with Amethyst and reaching for her chest. She got some sort of instinctive excitement when Amethyst didn't object, letting Stevonnie start groping her soft tits. Amethyst help Stevonnie's wrists, showing her the motion she should go through. Stevonnie followed it, massaging Amethyst's chest, getting a thrill from her moans.

After a few moments, Amethyst told Stevonnie to lay on her back, and Amethyst laid down on top of her with her slit exposed to Stevonnie. Amethyst lowered her lead, licking her pussy and rubbing her balls gently. Stevonnie moaned, reaching over to Amethyst and groping her ass, pushing her fingers into her slit before mimicking what Amethyst was doing to her. Feeling that Stevonnie was catching on, Amethyst pushed her tongue inside.

Stevonnie groaned in pleasure, doing the same to Amethyst. Both moaned as they began eating each other out, Amethyst massaging Stevonnie's balls a bit rougher to help her cum harder. Stevonnie came first, soaking Amethyst's face. Amethyst licked her lips, and lifted her head, pushing Stevonnie's stiff twitching member between her tits to make her cum from both ends.

Stevonnie couldn't focus very well with so much pleasure going through her body, but she did manage to make Amethyst cum before she came again, coating Amethyst's chest in white cum. Amethyst rolled off of Stevonnie, panting tiredly. "Don't think.. we're done.." Amethyst panted, "I've still got something else to teach you~"

Stevonnie wasn't sure if she was excited, or afraid from how Amethyst said that. A few minutes later, Amethyst and Stevonnie got to their feet, and Amethyst pulled out two of her studded whips, grinning. Stevonnie gulped, then got confused when Amethyst handed them both to her. Amethyst turned around and got on her knees, putting her hands behind her back, "Tie the first one around my wrists so I can't break free." She instructed.

Stevonnie was confused, but followed the order, wrapping the whip around Amethyst's wrists and tying it tight, seeing Amethyst shudder when the studs pressed painfully against her skin. "Now use the other whip to punish me~"

"Punish you?" Stevonnie questioned. Amethyst nodded, "Yeah, you know, whip me with it. It'll be great, trust me."

Stevonnie was hesitant, but she trusted Amethyst, and she had removed the flare balls from the ends of them, so it would be safe...Stevonnie raised the whip, and brought it down as gently as she could, letting it lash against Amethyst's back. "Harder." Amethyst ordered. Stevonnie nodded, putting more effort into the next strike, then even more into the next.

The lashes left marks across Amethyst's back, but oddly, she moaned at each strike, seeming to enjoy it. Getting experimental, Stevonnie went to Amethyst's other side and lashed at her chest, making her cry out, "F-fuck yes~!" Amethyst yelped in pleasure, "Now you're getting into it~"

Stevonnie's member started to twitch in excitement. She wasn't sure why, making it was the moments Amethyst made or the sounds or the sound of the whip lashing, but she was starting to enjoy it as well. She kept going, leaving marks across Amethyst's back, tits, stomach, and finally her ass, ordering Amethyst to bend over so she could. Stevonnie's member twitched again when Amethyst obeyed without question and bent over for her.

She started lashing her plump rump, watching the skin bounce and go red with each strike, seeing Amethyst's pussy slowly get wetter and wetter until she broke down and came from a particularly hard strike.

After a few more minutes of punishment, Stevonnie couldn't handle it anymore, and Amethyst likely couldn't either. She gripped Amethyst's hips, rubbing her tip against her pussy. Amethyst shuddered, "W-why not try the other hole~?" Amethyst suggested.

Stevonnie was confused for a moment, then blushed when she realized what Amethyst meant. Stevonnie hadn't been aware that having sex like that were even possible. Then again, she hadn't known about a few things before she started with Amethyst, so she was willing to try. She lined up, spreading Amethyst's cheeks with her hands and thrusting her hips forward.

Amethyst yelped in pleasure as Stevonnie forced her cock into her ass, pumping her hips against her roughly to force her cock deeper into her hot, tight hole. Amethyst's legs were shaking as the pressure built up inside her, getting her closer and closer as Stevonnie hammered into her ass, putting more and more strength into each thrust.

Amethyst hadn't expected Stevonnie to be so strong, and was soon overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain that came from Stevonnie's movements. This time it was Amethyst who came first, screaming out in pleasure as she came, her walls squeezing tightly around Stevonnie's cock, causing her to hit her climax, firing several thick strands of cum into her ass.

Both dropped tiredly to the floor, not having any energy left. "It's been..so long..since I ha a.. good punishment.." Amethyst panted, letting both whips vanish. "You...used to have someone else..you did this with?" Stevonnie asked curiously. Amethyst nodded, "Yeah..but that was..a long time ago. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time. But right now, we need to get cleaned up before Pearl and Garnet get back. If I could tell you two were doing it, Garnet will definitely be able to tell what we were doing."

Stevonnie nodded, getting up to go take a shower, wondering who Amethyst used to have fun with as she did.

* * *

 **I'm curious to see your ideas and reasoning, who do you think Amethyst's original playmate was? And what about all that business with the top AN?**


	4. Punishment

**Okay, I have reached a decisive conclusion on what to do with this story. I'm going to write this story the way** _ **I**_ **write my stories. It may be disliked my some, but it wouldn't be a Sinful Nature story if I didn't put all my effort into it would it? So here's how it'll work: I'll put up a disclaimer up at the beginning of each chapter so those who get easily offended (or not easily offended, let's face it, some of my ideas are just offensive in and of themselves) know which chapters they want to read and which ones they want to skip. That's right, you can continuing reading a story even if it has one chapter you don't enjoy. So, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Spanking, futa-on-herm.**

* * *

Stevonnie had been having quite a bit of fun over the last month. She had been getting better and better at using all o her skills, both from Pearl's precise, focused training and from Amethyst's erratic, spontaneous training. The two kept Stevonnie balanced, keeping her mind clear and focused. She'd gone on several missions to find and poof corrupted gems, even dealt the final blow in two of them. Things were going great.

And also there was the constant, daily sex.

Pearl had found out about Amethyst's teaching Stevonnie new techniques. She had been very uppity about it at first, but shortly after Stevonnie started actually showing her those new techniques, she had mysteriously stopped complaining, something Stevonnie and Amethyst had something of a laugh about. And Amethyst, though she would shatter long before she would ever admit it, actually seemed to rather enjoy the skills that Stevonnie had been learning from Pearl, almost as much as she liked being punished for being a bad, naughty little gem. Pearl hadn't been able to get into the BDSM. She'd tried it to make Stevonnie happy, but she hadn't been much for it, which was a shame, as Stevonnie loved having Pearl bound and seeing her ass and chest slowly turning redder with each strike, but they still had their own kind of fun together.

And then there was Garnet. Stevonnie noticed after awhile that Garnet was starting to go more quiet than usual, like she had been back before Steven had really become a member of the team. Stevonnie wasn't sure why, but then as she thought about it, she realized that, from Garnet's point of you, Stevonnie had just decided to spend all her time with Pearl and Amethyst without including Garnet or even telling her about it.

Of course Stevonnie knew why telling Garnet about it was probably a bad idea, but Garnet herself wasn't. And it must have felt even worse for her considering how excited she had been when Stevonnie had first taken form, not to mention how happy she had been for Stevonnie when Steven and Connie decided to stay as her. In an attempt to make sure Garnet didn't think that Stevonnie had just decided she didn't like being around her anymore, Stevonnie decided to take a few days off of her fun with Pearl and Amethyst to spend time with Garnet to.

"I was wondering if you would mind training me." Stevonnie asked Garnet after running the idea by the others. They both agreed, not wanting Garnet to feel left out, but knowing that just telling her about them fucking all the time was undoubtedly a bad idea. Garnet's expression, like most of the time, was blank and unreadable. Stevonnie bit the inside of her mouth, unsure if Garnet was already upset with her, "I mean, I know I haven't been spending as much time with you and the others, and I was worried that you might be getting upset about it, so I-"

"Sure." Garnet said simply. "Let's go." Stevonnie smiled eagerly, heading out with Garnet. This, she thought, would be a lot of fun, not to mention a way to get closer to Garnet again. As it turned out there, there was just one problem. Garnet's training was horrible.

Not to say she did bad training, just impossible, for Stevonnie at least. She was all for taking risks and coming out stronger for it, and she didn't mind taking a challenge that was a bit out of her range and overcoming it anyway, but this was insane. It started simple, just Garnet sparring Stevonnie, but then it went from light sparring to Garnet apparently testing if Stevonnie could be poofed and, if not, how much damage she could take before blacking out.

When she woke up, it was immediately out for a mission. Three corrupted gems for Stevonnie to fight, all at once. Then a ten mile run, a vertical climb up a mountain, then more sparing with Garnet when she got to the top. Stevonnie started to think that Garnet was actually trying to kill them, but the rational side of her brain told her that Garnet wouldn't do that.

Upon thinking it over that night, while trying to ignore the soreness in every inch of her body, Stevonnie realized that Garnet might have just been angry about Stevonnie taking so long to include her, and had just been taking out some aggression through the tough, unreasonable training. 'Tomorrow will be better,' Stevonnie thought to herself, 'She just needed to get it out of her system. I guess she has that right.' Stevonnie yawned, falling asleep peacefully, content with the knowledge that the next day would be easier.

She was wrong. She was so very, very, laughably wrong. The next day wasn't better than before, it was worse. Garnet woke her up before the sun rose, and it was midnight when they stopped. This continued every day for the next week until finally Stevonnie couldn't take it anymore. They were just leaving Garnet';s room from sparring for the third time that day, Garnet mentioning that they only had another ten things on the list for the day's training before they were done when Stevonnie reached her limit.

"No." She said firmly, practically glaring. Garnet turned to look at her, "What?" "No!" Stevonnie repeated, "I'm sorry Garnet, I know you might have been upset about us leaving you out of our fu... training, but you're taking this way too far. Please, I need to stop."

Stevonnie was panting, and expecting a scolding at best, and a beating at worst, but instead, Garnet shrugged, "Took you long enough." She said. "What?" Stevonnie questioned. "I thought for sure you'd snap when I told you to fight that corrupted gem dragon monster. You really held on, it was actually kind of impressive." Garnet said.

"What are you walking about?" Stevonnie questioned, confused. "I've told you more than once before, I don't like it when you and the others keep secrets. Crystal gems do not keep secrets from each other." Garnet stated, Stevonnie getting nervous, "W-what?"

"I know what you and the others have been doing. I'm not stupid. Amethyst is about as subtle as a WMD and Pearl gets flustered every time you stand too close to her. You just keep forgetting I have future vision don't you?" Garnet said, Stevonnie face-palming. Garnet held her face, "I'm not upset about you having sex with Amethyst or Pearl, I'm upset that you felt like you needed to hide it from me. I'm not about to get angry at you for having fun, I didn't when Greg and Rose started trying to have sex in every room of the house, I didn't when Pearl started going around naked trying to seduce Rose for the umpteenth time, I didn't when Amethyst started having sex with humans either, what made you think I'd get upset at you for it?"

Stevonnie sighed, "Well, when you put it like that..." Garnet smirked, "So I decided to have a little fun with you. Consider it a punishment. Well, part of it at least." "Part of it?" Stevonnie asked, Garnet nodding, "Just one more, then you're done, sound fair?"

Stevonnie nodded, "Yeah, I guess.." "Good," Garnet said, "Bend over the counter." She ordered.

Stevonnie was suspicious of this, but she didn't want to start arguing with Garnet now, so she bent over the counter for her. Garnet got behind her, grabbing the hem of Stevonnie's shorts and pulling them down, yanking down her underwear as well. Stevonnie blushed hard as her ass was exposed to Garnet, "G-Garnet?" "Hush." Garnet said, bringing her hand down hard on Stevonnie's ass, a small smile forming on her face at Stevonnie's yelp of pain at the strike.

Garnet repeated the motion, spanking her harder, leaving several hand and gem prints on Stevonnie's ass. Stevonnie yelped at each strike, the pain catching her off with each smack. What really make her blush was a few moments in when, after almost a dozen of them, Stevonnie started to enjoy it. She wondered if it was Steven or Connie, and figured it might have been Connie.

Garnet stopped after twenty, and Stevonnie whimpered, not wanting it to stop. She looked back at Garnet, who seemed to be done with her, waiting for Stevonnie to stand up and fix her clothes. Instead, Stevonnie wiggled her hips, letting her ass shake seductively for Garnet. Garnet grinned, having figured this might happen. She brought her hand down in another hard smack and kept going.

Stevonnie stopped pretending she didn't like it after a few more minutes, her yelps of pain becoming moans and pleas for more. "H-harder~" Stevonnie groaned, wanting more. Garnet happily obliged, smacking Stevonnie's ass harder and harder for another several minutes. Stevonnie's pussy was getting wetter and her cock hard and throbbing as Garnet spanked her, but to her displeasure, Garnet stopped again right before she would have cum.

Garnet pushed Stevonnie back down when she started to lift herself back up, glowing for a moment as she shape-shifted, forming a ten inch cock over her pussy. Garnet gave Stevonnie no warning before thrusting hard into her tight wet cunt, making Stevonnie cry out. Garnet grabbed Stevonnie's wrists, pulling them back as she thrust forward to force her cock deeper.

Stevonnie cried out in pleasure, her pussy squeezing around Garnet's cock. Garnet grunted, pumping her hips hard against Stevonnie, slamming her cock deeper and deeper into her, causing Stevonnie to cum hard, her cock releasing seed onto the floor as her pussy clenched around Garnet's cock, her juices flowing over the stiff appendage. Garnet only paused for a moment, then went back to hammering into her, hilting herself with inside Stevonnie with every thrust for another few minutes until she came, groaning as she unloaded into her pussy.

Stevonnie moaned loudly as she felt the fake seed fill her pussy. She wasn't satisfied though, her cock was hard and throbbing now. After Garnet pulled out and turned her cock back into her pussy, Stevonnie jumped up, sitting on the table with her stiff cock showing shamelessly, Stevonnie grinning at her. "I wanted to include you in everything I've been doing with the others~" She said with a grin.

Stevonnie grinned, walking over to Stevonnie, hips swaying. Stevonnie moaned loudly as Garnet mounted herm beginning to ride her hard. Her mind began wondering to how differently things would be now that all three of them were in on the fun. Stevonnie grinned excitedly at the thought.

* * *

 **Also, I just realized that I've written these chapters in reverse order to the theme song, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Just something I find interesting.**


	5. Peri-HOT

**Finally back from hiatus! Let's continue Stevonnie's adventures in the world of sex with a visit to everyone's favorite morp filled barn. Non-vanilla elements: oral, anal.**

* * *

Stevonnie hadn't visited Peridot and Lapis at the barn in a while, and wanted to catch up with them both. She approached the barn, already seeing a variety of new artistic projects the two had littered the surrounding area with. Smiling as she looked them over, Stevonnie entered the barn, only for Peridot to basically tackle her back out again.

The little green and yellow gem had come flying out of the barn just as Stevonnie steps in, causing her to stumble back while holding Peridot in her arms so as not to drop her. "I need to make new limb enhancers." Peridot said instantly, jumping out of Stevonnie's arms and taking off, probably to find necessary supplies.

"What is it this time?" Stevonnie questioned, following Peridot as she rummaged through the scrap metal she and Lapis had collected to use in their 'meep-morps'. Peridot had wanted and tried to recreate her old limb enhancements several times in the past, but the trigger for it was always different.

"Me and Lapis were having our usually CPH marathon, trying to make it through season five without retching of course," Peridot said as she looked over the metal, drawing a few of the pieces over to her as she decided on their usefulness, "We were trying to find something, anything worthwhile about the season as a whole."

"Okay.. how does this have to do with limb enhancers?" Stevonnie asked, confused. "I'm getting to that." Peridot said quickly, placing the pieces she had gathered into a pile and returning to the metal heap to find more.

"As I was saying, we were discussing what, if anything, season five had of quality. Eventually we mutually agreed that Paige, even if she didn't do anything interesting at all at the time, was a good character to add in for later. That's when it started." Peridot explained, adding her stilts to the pile, perhaps planning on integrating them into her limb enhancers.

"Okay, but what was it exactly that happened?" Stevonnie said, getting a little exasperated. "I was getting to that." Peridot said in annoyance, "After we agreed one Paige's usefulness, Lapis off-handedly mentioned something else. She said, 'plus she's kinda hot.' At the time, I wasn't fully aware what she had meant by the comment, so I did a little research."

"As you do." Stevonnie chuckled, knowing that, even now, Peridot still had trouble with earthling longo now and again, "Exactly. I determined that Lapis was referring to the word's second intended meaning, as mentioning her actually temperature would hardly make any sense. Understanding that Lapis had meant that Paige was physically attractive, I gave the same compliment to her." Peridot said.

Stevonnie cringed, realizing that Peridot had made a small social fopa at best. Stevonnie supposed that Peridot may have actually meant the sentiment she had said, but that still didn't explain her current behavior.

"Lapis said thank you, and we continued to watch," Peridot continued, "Sometime later, i had a thought, wondering how Lapis viewed me, wondering if she had the same thought as me, and asked her if I to was 'hot'."

"And what did she say?" Stevonnie asked, resisting the urge to go 'D'aww!'. Peridot sighed, "Lapis said that no, I was not, and informed me that, as far as physical looks go, I'm closer to the cute end of the spectrum. I was content with this at first, but later discovered that the term of cute is used here to describe things like puppies, or Paulette, things that aren't upsetting to look at, but by no means attractive."

"Peridot, I'm sure that's not what meant by it." Stevonnie said, Peridot shaking her head, "It must have been, for what other purpose would she had said it? So, unsatisfied with this, I tried to correct Lapis' view of me. There were...several failed attempts."

Stevonnie tried to imagine what Peridot might have ended up doing trying to get Lapis' attention, and forced herself not to laugh, as she was pretty sure that would only make Peridot feel worse. "After viewing the issues with my previous attempts, I have determined that my stature is to blame for Lapis' disliking of my appearance. Shapeshifting is out, so limb enhancers are my only viable option."

Now Stevonnie understood, and honestly, it was cute. Peridot was already attempting to put the parts she had gathered together with her metal powers, something she had attempted several times and failed all previous times, a result that was repeated the moment Peridot released her mental grip on the metal, and the pieces all fell apart.

Peridot growled in annoyance and tried it again, stopping when Stevonnie put her hand on her shoulder, "Peridot, you don't need your limb enhancers, I thought you already knew that." "I didn't think I needed them either, but I can see no other way to win Lapis over."

"You don't need to win her over." Stevonnie said, "She already likes you, so what if she doesn't think you're hot?" Peridot blushed at this, looking down, "I..well.." Peridot sighed, not knowing the proper words to communicate what she was currently feeling.

"Look," Stevonnie said, sitting down and pulling Peridot into her lap, "You and Lapis are closer than I ever thought you'd be, maybe even closer than either of you have really noticed. Maybe that'll turn into something more, maybe it won't, but changing your appearance isn't going to do anything about that."

"Peridot grumbled quietly to herself, likely having already known this, but needed someone else to drive the point home. "I just wish I could do something to not feel so upset about it. Whenever I think about Lapis calling me cute I just feel so...unappealing."

Stevonnie grinned, "Well, I might have a way to help you with that~" She said, holding Peridot closer to her. Peridot blushed slightly, "O-oh..I see.." She squirmed nervously in Stevonnie's grip, but Stevonnie loosened up easily, "We don't have to if you don't want, but if you really need something to take your mind off of it..the offers open."

Peridot thought about this for a few moments, then turned around in Stevonnie's lap to face her, "You know what? I think I will." Stevonnie grinned, "Really?" She asked, a little surprised. Peridot nodded, "I figure I might as well, I haven't got any other application for what Amethyst showed me."

"Amethyst? What did sh-" Stevonnie was caught off by Peridot leaning forward and kissing her. It was a questioned she would worry about later she decided, placing her hands on Peridot's back to hold her as she began to return the kiss.

Peridot tried to keep control of it, battling Stevonnie's tongue with her own, but she was quickly overwhelmed, having practiced against Amethyst as well. Peridot eventually gave in, allowing Stevonnie's tongue into her mouth.

Stevonnie moved her hands along Peridot's body as her tongue explored the short gem's mouth. Peridot moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Stevonnie's hands massaging her small body, rubbing herself down against against Stevonnie's crotch.

Stevonnie began to moan as well, quickly getting stiff. Peridot, feeling it poke against her, recognized it as the signal to move on, and moved back from Stevonnie, beginning to remove her clothing. Stevonnie did the same, removing her shorts and panties, and getting harder as she watched Peridot undress.

Peridot looked back at Stevonnie, blushing lightly on reflex as Stevonnie looked over her body. Peridot's chest was quite small, which wasn't surprising, but there was something about Peridot's body that Stevonnie found very appealing. She figured it might be her rump, which was pleasingly round once it was on display.

Peridot looked over Stevonnie as well, "Hmm..Amethyst was able to form both pairs of those as well, but yours both seem to be occurring naturally." After a moment, Stevonnie realized that she was talking about her genitals. "Really?" Stevonnie asked, wondering what kinds of fun Peridot and Amethyst had been getting up to recently.

Peridot nodded, "I've managed to learn how to handle both sets decently well, at least according to Amethyst." "Oh yeah~?" Stevonnie grinned at this, "How about you show me what she taught you~" She suggested, Peridot nodded and moving back over, lowering her head to Stevonnie's crotch.

Stevonnie moaned as she felt Peridot's tongue brush along the outside of her pussy before pushing inside of her. Her small hands moved to massage her balls, the other going up to grip Stevonnie's cock. Stevonnie bucked her hips against Peridot's face, realizing that Peridot really had learned some skill.

Peridot licked deeper, her tongue moving in slow, deliberate circles inside of Stevonnie and finding her sweet spots easily, getting her wetter and hornier fast. Stevonnie groaned as Peridot changed her position, wrapping her lips around her tip while her fingers pushed into Stevonnie's pussy, pumping hard it as she began to suck gently.

Stevonnie gripped the ground hard as Peridot began to bob her head up and down, slowly taking more of her cock inch by inch. Not used to being pleased on both ends like this, Stevonnie reached her climax much faster than usual. She grabbed Peridot's head and forced it down to the base as she came with a loud moan, unloading into her mouth and soaking her fingers in cum.

Stevonnie let Peridot up when her climax had finished. "S..sorry about that." Stevonnie apologized as she caught her breath. Peridot coughed and sputtered, but seemed otherwise alright. "It's fine, I'm used to it. It's a habit Amethyst seems to have as well."

"So, you and Amethyst have done this before?" Stevonnie asked curiously. Peridot nodded, "Oh yes, quite a lot more than this actually. She originally taught me how to self-please, a method of relieving tension or stress by myself, but soon afterwards decided to show me how to apply similar skills to a partner. I haven't tried them with Lapis yet, but I'd like to."

Stevonnie thought about this, and had to ask, "Peridot..who do you like more, Amethyst or Lapis?" Peridot looked at Stevonnie as though she didn't understand the question, "Like more? How could I pick? They're both great. Hmm… I wonder if this is something that can be done with multiple partners at once...I'll have to look into that later, let's continue."

"Okay.." Stevonnie said, wondering how that plan of hers would go, as it sounded doomed to failure, but they would deal with that later. "So, did Amethyst ever show you a certain position that you really liked?"

Peridot thought about this for a few moments, then shook her head, "Not really, though Amethyst does seem rather partial to taking me from behind, and I always prefer it when she goes for that hole instead." She said. Stevonnie would definitely have a few questions for Amethyst later on, but for the moment, she tackled Peridot to the ground.

Gently of course, placing the smaller gem onto her back as she lined her member up to her nice round ass. Peridot instinctively locked her legs around Stevonnie's waist for more leverage, Stevonnie placing her hands on Peridot's hips to pull them back as she thrust forward.

Both of them moaned as Stevonnie penetrated Peridot's ass, though Stevonnie moaned much louder from how tightly Peridot's walls were squeezing her member as she thrust deeper. Peridot groaned, seeming to enjoy it, and surprisingly not be in any pain, so Stevonnie picked up the pace, thrusting harder into Peridot with each thrust.

Stevonnie had been expecting Peridot to be the kind to want it slow and gently, if at all. Then again, she had also assumed Peridot had never done this before. As it seemed from what Peridot had said, and how she repeatedly moaned "H-harder!" Stevonnie had been wrong on both accounts.

And happily so. Stevonnie's back arched as she felt herself getting closer. She grit her teeth as she felt her climax approaching, resisting the urge to cum and focusing on forcing her cock deeper into Peridot's tight, lovely hole until she had hilted herself inside, and began slamming her entire length in with each jerk of her hips.

Peridot cried out with each thrust, letting out a loud moan as she came, her walls clamping down harder around Stevonnie's cock, making it impossible for her to hold it back anymore. She threw back her head, moaning aloud as well as she released a flood of hot seed into Peridot's eager asshole.

Peridot laid back, panting, "Th...thank you.." Peridot panted, "I..really needed that." Stevonnie grinned, "Happy to help any time~" She said. Noticing something out of the corner of her eye, she grinned, "But I don't think you need to worry about Lapis not thinking you're hot anymore." She said, pointing to the door of the barn, where Lapis was standing, one hand holding onto the wall for support while the other had vanished beneath her dress, her fingers making circles between her legs.

Peridot gasped, her eyes forming stars as she realized that Lapis had seen them, and enjoyed the show. "Maybe you'll get to test out your skills on her sooner than you think." Stevonnie said with a wink, starting to get dressed. Peridot nodded, rushing back towards the barn. Stevonnie was about to remind Peridot that she was still naked, but she got the sense that the little green gem didn't much care.

* * *

 **Hold on Amedot shippers, don't go yet. And Lapidot shippers, don't antagonize the Amedot shippers. This is gonna be a little bit of both.**


	6. Wetter and Better

**Non-vanilla elements: oral.**

* * *

"So you were going through all of that stress because of what I said?" Lapis asked, holding Peridot close. Peridot nodded, a blush overtaking her face as she looked down, "It was just… knowing you didn't find me as attractive as I did you was an unacceptable result." She said, making Lapis laugh.

"I never said you weren't attractive, I just said you weren't hot like Paige. You've got your own look, and adding your old metal limbs wouldn't make you look better, you don't need to look better." Lapis said, Peridot smiling happily at the affection.

This time Stevonnie did let out a, "D'aww~!" Which made both of the gems blush deeply. Stevonnie had stayed the night in the barn, though to give Lapis and Peridot some privacy, she had slept on the couch they kept on the outside deck. From what she had heard, the two gems had been going at it long into the night, both possibly letting out some pent up lust.

"So, if you really did like Peridot, you know, like that, why didn't you ever make a move?" Stevonnie asked, "The odds of you getting interupted were basically non-existent, and I doubt you were waiting for her to make one first. Even if you were, she kinda did already when she called you hot."

Lapis blushed more deeply at this question, "Honestly..I just thought she wouldn't be interested." Peridot and Lapis were both surprised by this, and ended up asking, "Why?" in near perfect unison, which only served to make Lapis blush harder.

"It's just how you're always so excited when Amethyst comes over, and how she's been coming over more and more often..I guess I just sort of thought that you two were into each other already, and trying to make a move would just make things too complicated." Lapis explained. Stevonnie could understand this thought process.

Peridot, it seemed, could not. "Well, me and Amethyst are kind of together," She said, making both Lapis and Stevonnie wonder if she was getting her earthling slang mixed up again, "But how could you getting involved complicate things? It seems apparent to me that you joining in would only make things better for everyone."

Lapis chuckled at this, "That isn't how couples work Peridot." She said, Stevonnie nodding. Peridot huffed, "I know that! A couple, by its very nature, can only be comprised of two individuals. What I'm suggesting isn't a couple, but rather an alternative to it, one comprised of three."

"I'm not sure that would work." Stevonnie said, "Lapis and Amethyst might get jealous and end up fighting over you, then things would turn sour for all three of you. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Again, Peridot scoffed at the notion that her plan was in any way flawed, "This may be true, but the situation you've just described is based on the belief that I would be the center of this pairing. I'm well aware of Amethyst's affection for Lapis as well as me, and I've seen Lapis notice Amethyst multiple times. I believe that all three of us could co-exist equally within the pairing."

Peridot was talking faster and more frantically now, making it hard for Stevonnie to understand her, but she thought she basically understood what the small green gem was trying to explain. She turned to Lapis, "Is that true?" She asked curiously.

Lapis looked down, "W-well..it's hard not to notice Amethyst, she's around so often now, and usually not decently dressed when she spends the night. Not to mention how much she likes to show herself off, which I can get, she's got a lot of great to show. Not just her looks either, she's so strong and confident..like how I used to be before the war.."

Stevonnie was starting to realize that Peridot might not have been as off base as she thought. "Peridot, you go to the temple and find Amethyst. Ask her how she feels about Lapis. If she seems interested in this, bring her back to the barn, okay?"

Peridot, grinning wide at the thought of her plan being put into motion, took off out of the barn. Stevonnie turned to Lapis, "You'd really be okay with this kind of thing? I mean, we have it here on earth, I've heard about it a few times, but I never actually thought about it happening. Huh, I wonder if it would technically qualify as this if Garnet started dating someone.."

Stevonnie found herself stuck on that thought for a few moments, but snapped out of it when Lapis started talking, "I..I think I would. I've been so alone for so long, and now I don't have to be. I know I've got you all as friends, but if I could have Peridot and Amethyst as even more than that..it sounds almost too good to be true."

Stevonnie smiled, "Well, if it makes all three of you happy, I don't see anything wrong with it." Lapis smiled at this, but frowned shortly after, "But what if Amethyst doesn't feel the same way? I know Peridot said she does, but she's probably just saying that to make me feel better about all this."

Stevonnie took Lapis' shoulders and made her look into her eyes, "First of all, you know full well Peridot is a terrible, terrible liar, almost as bad as she is at properly phrasing the truth. Second of all, I don't want to hear you ever doubting yourself, when you've got enough power to steal all the water on earth and fly from one planet to another without needing a ship, you're not allowed to feel weak anymore."

Lapis giggled at this, then blushed lightly when Stevonnie leaned her face in closer to Lapis', making it so she could feel Stevonnie's warm breath on her neck, "And third, I don't have any idea why you think Amethyst wouldn't love to be with you as much as Peridot. I'd have taken you myself now if I could~"

Lapis blushed at this, not moving herself back, "W-well..there isn't anything stopping you now. It'll be awhile before Peridot and Amethyst get back you know." Stevonnie smirked, "You're hoping we'll get caught in the act aren't you?"

"Maybe~" Lapis said with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Stevonnie. Stevonnie kissed back, her hands moving to Lapis' lower back, holding her closer for a few moments before her hands moved down below the hem of her dress.

Lapis moaned softly as she felt Stevonnie's fingers brush against her exposed slit, as she was wearing nothing beneath the actual dress itself. Lapis was wet within seconds, something that Stevonnie had to fight with all her might to avoid making a joke about, as such would probably ruin the mood.

Lapis deepened the kiss, pushing to tongue into Stevonnie's mouth. Not wanting Lapis, who was considerably less experienced than Peridot (go figure), to feel uncomfortable, she let Lapis take control of the kiss, her tongue submitting as Lapis' explored her mouth. Stevonnie moaned softly into the kiss as Lapis' hands moved her her chest, groping her gently as Stevonnie rubbed her slit.

Lapis pushed Stevonnie back slightly so she was laying on her back, and pushed her hands underneath Stevonnie's shirt. Stevonnie moaned more after Lapis lifted her shirt up passed her breasts and started squeezing and massaging them more confidently, moving her hips so she was sitting on top of Stevonnie's crotch.

Lapis moved her head down, kissing along Stevonnie's neck and down to her chest, flicking her tongue across Stevonnie's nipples. Seeing how sensitive they were from Stevonnie's reaction, Lapis sealed her lips around Stevonnie's left nipple and began sucking on it gently, using her other hand to rub her right nipple.

Stevonnie squirmed and moaned, moving her hands down to undo and remove her pants. She hadn't bothered putting on underwear that morning, as she had been expecting this or something similar to happen. Lapis switched nipples, tugging Stevonnie's right with her teeth as she tweaked the left with her fingers.

Stevonnie yelped in pleasure, her now fully stiff member poking against the inside of Lapis' thigh, making her blush. Lapis, mostly through the raunchier of the Camp Pining Hearts fan comics that Peridot had shown her, already knew about human males, and occasionally Amethyst, having members, but had never attempted to take one inside.

Seeing that Lapis was hesitant, Stevonnie decided to help her get accustomed. She grabbed Lapis' hips, lifting her up and pulling her over, placing her on top of her face. Stevonnie couldn't see much of anything beneath Lapis' dress, but she was able to find her wet slit easily enough, and plunged her tongue inside.

Lapis moaned loudly, Stevonnie;s tongue much bigger than Peridot's had been. Lapis' legs locked underneath Stevonnie's head, pushing her face against her slit harder and allowing her to work her tongue in deeper.

Stevonnie moved her tongue in fast circles, looking for any sensitive sweet spots and attacking them with her tongue whenever she found them. Lapis was so wet her juices were running down Stevonnie's face already as she did her best to lap as much of it up as she could, as it was extremely sweet tasting.

Lapis instinctively bucked her hips down against Stevonnie's face, moaning louder as she continued to ride Stevonnie's face. Looking over, she saw Stevonnie's hard member throbbing with desire, and reached over, poking it experimentally. Stevonnie squirmed a bit beneath her, her rod twitching for more in response.

Lapis lowered herself down, mimicking the motion she had seen Peridot do with Amethyst on the one time she had spied on them (at least she claimed it was only one time, and with no proof, no one could prove otherwise), taking the tip of Stevonnie's member into her mouth.

Stevonnie moaned into Lapis, wriggling her tongue faster inside of her. Moaning around Stevonnie's tip, Lapis moved her head down to take more. It was an odd feeling, but not a bad one, though Lapis quickly discovered her gag reflex when she went too far down, and quickly retreated back up.

Stevonnie pulled Lapis' hips down more, burying her tongue as deeply inside of Lapis' pussy as she could. She knew her work was successful when she felt Lapis' walls gripping around her tongue. Lapis' back arched as her head rose up from Stevonnie's cock as she came, crying out loudly as she drenched Stevonnie's face in warm, sweet juices.

Stevonnie lifted Lapis off of her, placing her back down in her lap, "How was that~?" She asked with a grin. "That..was..great.." Lapis panted, grinning down at her. Stevonnie smiled, loving it when Lapis got playful and started smiling again.

"Well, think you could handle taking a little more~?" Stevonnie asked, grinding her member up against Lapis' slit. Lapis shuddered, moaning softly as she felt it. She nodded, grinning down at Stevonnie, "I think I could handle it~" She purred, lifting her hips so her pussy was lined up to Stevonnie's member.

Lapis worked her way down slowly, moaning as she took Stevonnie's cock inside of her. Gems didn't have any hymen to be broken, but she still didn't want to accidentally hurt herself by taking too much of it too fast. Stevonnie held her hips, helping her work her way down her length.

When Lapis was just an inch or two from Stevonnie's base, she began to rock her hips back and forth gently, moaning as she felt Stevonnie's member inside of her eager cunt. Stevonnie moaned as well, resisting the urge to ram harder up into her, allowing Lapis to move at her own base, gradually working her way down and taking Stevonnie to the hilt.

Lapis started to buck her hips harder, moaning more as Stevonnie's cock pushed deeper into her. Feeling Lapis start to pick up the pace, Stevonnie started to thrust up into her, trying to match her speed and pace, causing the blue gem girl to bounce in her lap, making them both moan louder.

Lapis didn't last much longer, her insides squeezing tightly around Stevonnie's cock after just five more minutes of riding her at her fast pace. Lapis cried out loudly as she came, the feeling of her tensing around her member pushing Stevonnie into her own climax. The feeling of Stevonnie pumping several spurts of hot seed into her extended Lapis' climax by several seconds, and they both laid back tiredly to catch their breath.

They only had a few moments of rest though. As Lapis laid on top of Stevonnie, someone came behind her and hiked her dress up, making her tense when she felt another member brushing against her other hole, "Sorry Lapis," Amethyst purred, "I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back very much, you look too good~"

Oh yeah, Stevonnie thought, Amethyst was definitely into it.


	7. Amelisdot is Best Poly-Ship

**Non-vanilla elements: group sex, technical herm-on-male, anal, wing fucking, oral, yuri.**

* * *

Stevonnie had assumed Amethyst would simply shapeshift herself a cock, basically turning herself into a futa. Instead, she had shapeshifted into a male. It looked much the same as her wrestler persona, but without the uniform and chest hair. Stevonnie licked her lips as she looked the form over, liking the look of it.

And from how Lapis moaned at the top of her lungs from Amethyst slamming her (his?) massive cock into her still virgin ass, she was loving it to. "Sorry we took so long~" Amethyst grunted, pumping her hips hard to stretch out Lapis' anus more, "I wanted to 'catch up' with Peri, then she told me what was going on, and we came as fast as we could~"

Stevonnie couldn't help but laugh at the terrible pun, starting to move her hips again to thrust up into Lapis with Amethyst as the blue gem bucked her hips hard in both directions, wanting both members deeper inside of her.

Amethyst grinned at this, moaning loudly at how tightly Lapis' ass was squeezing her. "You feel amazing Lapis~" She moaned, trying to force her member deeper. "M-me? This feels incredible!" Lapis cried out in pleasure, cumming again hard. Amethyst and Stevonnie both groaned as Lapis' holes squeezed their members, holding in their climaxes.

They lifted and turned Lapis around, Stevonnie pulling her ass down to penetrate it as well while Amethyst sunk her large member into Lapis' pussy. All three of them moaned, though Stevonnie's was cut off by Peridot mounting her face, which she couldn't say she minded very much.

Stevonnie pushed her tongue inside of Peridot's pussy eagerly, using the same technique she had used on Lapis and, knowing how much Peridot liked it in the other hole, teased the small green gem's ass with her fingers; poking and prodding but not actually entering.

Peridot squirmed and whimpered, extremely turned on by the sight of her two loves fucking and wanting it bad in her ass. When Stevonnie felt herself and Lapis getting close, she jammed four fingers into Peridot's ass hard, and everyone in the barn screamed in pleasure, all four cumming in near perfect unison.

Lapis' climax was probably the most intense, as she had been double fucked for ten solid minutes and had her climax extended quite a lot by the feeling of Amethyst and Stevonnie filling her with hot cum, but Peridot's had been pretty hard as well. Stevonnie could tell from how soaked her face was afterwards.

Amethyst pulled Lapis forward, kissing her hard, stretching her tongue out more to dominate the kiss. She wanted desperately to show Lapis how badly both she and Peridot wanted this, and Lapis, it seemed, understood her perfectly well.

Amethyst pulled Lapis up, though her legs were weak after the fun and she sat on her knees. "Wh...what now?" Lapis asked. Amethyst grinned, "Well, I have had this idea for awhile, never thought I'd actually get the chance to ask for it though."

"What is it?" Lapis asked, blushing slightly when Amethyst whispered it into her ear. "Well...okay, let's try it." She said confidently. Stevonnie and Amethyst stood on either side of her, and Lapis let out her water wings, which wrapped around both of their cocks tightly and began to stroke them.

Amethyst and Stevonnie moaned from the feeling of the wings jerking them off. The water was cool, but not too cold. With how tightly Lapis could wrap around them and how wet the feeling was, it felt less like they were being jerked off and more like Lapis was sucking them both off at once.

Lapis seemed pleased with their reactions to it, and pumped her wings harder along their cocks, working their entire lengths from bast to tip. Wanting to please them even more, she reached out with her hands, beginning to massage their balls with her hands, which put both of them on cloud nine.

Lapis herself started to moan when Peridot lowered her head and began to eat Lapis out. It seemed that the idea of Lapis not being pleasured with this was a concept that she refused to accept, and began to work the blue gem's pussy over with her tongue, moaning herself as she tasted a mix of Stevonnie and Amethyst's cum inside.

Amethyst and Stevonnie lasted a few more minutes before they both cum. Do to how they were standing, their cum shot over Lapis' back, coating her gem. Oddly, this seemed to send an intense spike of pleasure through Lapis, making her cum hard and scream out in pleasure. Peridot licked her lips, a proud grin on her face, as she hadn't been aware that she wasn't the cause.

The others saw no reason to burst her bubble, and Lapis pulled Peridot into a deeply, loving kiss. Peridot pulled Lapis on top of her, Stevonnie quickly getting stiff again as she watched, only to feel Amethyst's tip poking against her pussy. "Looks like they're a bit busy at the moment," Amethyst said, reaching around and groping Stevonnie's chest roughly, "Guess we'll just have to have fun while we wait on them~"

Stevonnie grinned, pushing her hips back hard to take the first three inches of Amethyst's cock, making them both moan loudly. Amethyst squeezed Stevonnie's tits harder as she began to thrust into her, pushing deeper into her eager cunt.

Stevonnie moved her hips in rhythm with Amethyst, moaning out in pleasure every time she felt Amethyst's cock get a little deeper inside of her. After five minutes, Amethyst was ramming all eight inches of her cock into Stevonnie's pussy with every thrust, both of them moaning loudly.

Peridot and Lapis meanwhile had ended up on their sides on the floor. Their legs were entangled together, and they ground their pussies together, moaning as they scissored each other, bucking their hips together for more pleasure.

Lapis leaned forward, grinding herself harder against Peridot as she pinned the smaller gem down beneath her. Both thrust their hips harder together as they felt themselves getting closer, and muffled each other's moans of ecstasy as they came by locking their lips together heatedly.

Amethyst and Stevonnie were only a few minutes behind them, Amethyst slamming her entire cock into Stevonnie pussy and cumming hard into her, groaning loudly as Stevonnie began to cum as well, her pussy squeezing around her length.

Amethyst returned back to her normal form, which Stevonnie approved of. As sexy a guy as Amethyst made, her actually body was a hundred times hotter to her. She pinned Amethyst on her back, thrusting hard into her pussy.

Amethyst grunted as she felt Stevonnie slam her stiff cock into her, reaching up and holding onto Stevonnie's shoulders, gripping them tighter as Stevonnie picked up the pace, wanting to fuck the purple gem girl as hard as she had been fucked by her.

Lapis was busy testing how useful her wings could be at fucking Peridot. As it turned out, the answer was extremely so. Being fluid, her wings could squeeze into both Peridot's pussy and ass at the same time, fuck them both as hard as deeply as Lapis wanted, then expand inside of the small gem when Lapis really wanted to overwhelm her.

As an added experience, Lapis moved her wings to lift Peridot into the air, her limbs flailing frantically as her eyes squeezed tight in an intense climax, which was followed almost instantly by another as Lapis got even rougher with her; a sensation that was quite odd for Lapis, as her wings basically absorbed all of Peridot's juices.

Amethyst managed to cum twice before Stevonnie reached her limit and finished into her, groaning in pleasure as she pumped a large load of hot cum into her slit. Amethyst panted, then yelped in surprise as Stevonnie flipped her over and rammed her cock into Amethyst's ass.

Both gems moaned in pleasure, "Your ass is still so tight Amethyst~" Stevonnie groaned, squeezing the purple girl's round, lovely ass hard as she thrust into it with as much strength as she safely could. Amethyst's tongue lulled out in pleasure as the fusion railed her hard from behind.

Amethyst grit her teeth, trying to hold out and resist cumming until Stevonnie did, but only managing to last until a few moments beforehand. Amethyst threw back her head and screamed in pleasure, her walls clenching hard around Stevonnie's cock, basically milking the cum out of her, which pushed her over the edge into her own climax seconds later.

All four gems sat back and rested, all running a little low on energy after so much fun. The rest only lasted a few minutes though, as only so much time would pass before Amethyst would pin Peridot down to start making out with her, or Lapis would pin down Amethyst, or Peridot would attempt to pin down of the two and get pinned against the wall, or all three would just love tackle each other and form a three-way make out session.

It was oddly cute, Stevonnie decided, and extremely sexy when the three of them started getting heated again. "Okay, so how should we do this?" Amethyst asked as they got started again, reaching around and rubbing Lapis and Peridot's pussies as she spoke, "I usually like to go with the flow of things, but I wanna make sure we each get enough time with all of each other~"

"How about we take turns?" Stevonnie said, "We start with one person in charge of everyone, then after they've cum, the next person gets to be in charge." "It seems like an efficient system." Peridot said with a smile, grinding herself against Amethyst's fingers, "But who would get to go first?"

"How about you Peri~?" Amethyst offered. "Sounds good to me, but I'm not sure how long she'll be able to last against all of us~" Lapis teased Peridot with a wink. Peridot pouted, then grinned as she got an idea. She stepped back away from Amethyst and Lapis, holding out her hands to draw in some metal.

Most of the things Peridot constructed with her metal powers came out rigid and sharp, but the metal dildos Peridot formed all looked extremely smooth. There were about six in total, three of them being about six inches long and two inches thick, three of them being nine inches long and four inches thick.

Stevonnie, Amethyst, and Lapis all grinned, all three bending over so Peridot could use her new constructions. A flick of the wrists sent the six inchers into their pussies and the nine inchers into their asses, all six metal cocks beginning to thrust in and out of whatever hole they occupied.

Peridot was so pleased with the sight of the three of them moaning and bucking their hips uncontrollable that she forgot to give them any orders until after all three of them had cum once. She ordered all three of them to try and please her with only their mouths, and all three of them crawled over excitedly.

Lapis buried her tongue inside of Peridot's pussy, mimicking the motions she had felt Stevonnie follow. Amethyst pushed her tongue into Peridot's ass, already knowing where all of her most sensitive spots were. And Stevonnie focused on Peridot's chest, licking, kissing, and sucking on her nipples aggressively.

Peridot's metal dildos pumped harder and deeper into all three of them as they pleased her, making it extremely difficult to concentrate. Stevonnie was the first to cum a second time, her cock shooting thick ropes of cum onto Peridot's stomach and Lapis' hair when the metal cock in her ass found and hit her prostate.

Peridot came a few minutes later, a combination of being overwhelmed by the cumulated pleasure, and by all three of them going over the top together. Stevonnie bit and tugged Peridot's nipples together with her teeth the same moment Lapis ground against her clit and Amethyst stretched out her tongue pushing it ten inches inside of her.

Amethyst had cum twice, Lapis three times, and Stevonnie just the once. Peridot stumbled back slightly before Amethyst and Lapis caught her, and she smiled up at them both. "You take the next turn Lapis," Amethyst said with a smile, wanting to let her go first.

Lapis nodded, letting out her powers as well. No sooner had Peridot removed the metal dildos from Stevonnie and Amethyst were both holes immediately filled again, which time with fists. Lapis formed several hands out of the water in their lake, stretching out their arms into the barn and using them to fist all three of the others.

What's more, she was able to tease and tug on their nipples as well, having several extra water hands to use on them. Lapis also gave no orders until everyone had cum at least once, but she had done so on purpose.

Lapis laid down on her stomach and gave a simple order. She demanded that all three of them cum on her back as much as they possibly could. It was an odd kink, Stevonnie thought, but considering how much pleasure she had gotten before from getting cum on her gem, she supposed she could understand it

The three of them stood above Lapis, each taking turns cumming onto her back and, by extension, her gem. Lapis threw back her head and cried in pleasure as she came after all three of them had cum twice onto her back, her water arms dissipating as she did.

Amethyst allowed everyone to catch their breath for a few moments before taking her turn, and she immediately ordered everyone onto their hands and knees, "Faces down, asses up." She ordered with a grin. Peridot and Stevonnie already knew what was coming, but Lapis cried out in surprise when she felt Amethyst's whip lash against her exposed ass.

She was also surprised to hear that Peridot and Stevonnie moaned as they were whipped as well, and surprised when more when she started to enjoy it herself, wiggling her hips desperately for more, harder strikes. Amethyst grinned when she saw this, having been worried that Lapis wouldn't be into it. Now that she knew she was, she went all out, lashing along her back, legs, arms, and ass hard (though she was sure to avoid the gem, not wanting to damage it accidentally).

Lapis came before anyone else, literally screaming for more the second she did. Peridot came next, followed by Stevonnie. After several minutes of lashing, Amethyst had everyone sit down with their hands down on the ground behind their backs. Once they were, Amethyst laid into their tits with her whip, the sight of them bouncing, turning red, and being marked getting her extremely wet.

After all three of them had cum again, she ordered Stevonnie to lay down on her back, needing to cum now. Amethyst sat on Stevonnie's stomach, shape shifting a member, this time in futa form, and squeezing Stevonnie's tits around it. She moaned as she began to thrust between Stevonnie's breasts, ordering Lapis and Peridot to suck on hers.

Lapis and Peridot wrapped their lips around Amethyst's nipples, sucking hard as she fucked Stevonnie's tits. Both reached down, beginning to finger Amethyst's pussy as she kept going, making the purple quartz gem coat Stevonnie's chest and face in cum in only a few more moments.

Now it was Stevonnie's turn, and she knew exactly what she wanted from all three of them. She had Amethyst turn back into her male form and get on her fours, lining up to her ass and thrusting in hard. As she had expected, Amethyst's ass was even tighter as a guy.

After filling Amethyst's ass, she had Lapis ride her, and whispered her order into Lapis ear. Grinning, Lapis locked her arms and legs around Stevonnie's body tightly, and let out her wings. Lapis' wings flapped around as Stevonnie fucked her, lifting them both into the air.

They remained airborne for the remaining ten minutes that Stevonnie fucked her, crying out loudly as they came together. Lapis' wings disappeared as she did, but Stevonnie caught her and they floated down to the floor together.

Her order for Peridot was quite simple. She had Peridot form another toy out of metal, only this was actually three of them attached together. Then, she ordered Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot to fuck each other with in until none of them were walking straight, and left the barn as the three gems went wild together.


	8. Two is Fun, Four's a Party

**Non-vanilla elements: oral, group-sex, use of toys, yuri.**

* * *

Garnet and Stevonnie walked into the house, both sweating from the day's training. It had been great, Stevonnie hadn't lagged behind even once, and she had even knocked Garnet down for the first time during training. For once, she felt great despite having just trained.

"I think this calls for a reward of some kind." Garnet said. Stevonnie grinned, "Well, there is a certain something I've been wanting~" She purred, Garnet smiling, "And that is?"

Stevonnie leaned in, whispering it to her. Garnet smirked, "Oh I don't know about that." She teased, Stevonnie pouting, "Please~?" She asked, harnessing both Steven and Connie's puppy-dog eyes. Garnet chuckled, "Okay, okay, I guess you've earned it." She said, her body beginning to glow.

Garnet's glowing body began to shrink down and separate into two different bodies, the light fading to reveal Ruby and Sapphire holding hands. Stevonnie smiled, lowering herself to give them both a hug.

"It's great to see you two." Stevonnie said with a smile. "Thank you Stevonnie." Sapphire said with a smile, "But there's no need for flattery, you've already earned your prize~" Ruby added, reaching over and rubbing against Stevonnie's crotch, making her shudder excitedly, already getting hard.

"Ruby don't tease." Sapphire giggled, beginning to remove her dress as Ruby undressed as well. Stevonnie quickly removed her clothes as well, looking over the two smaller gems. Sapphire's chest was bigger than Ruby's, but that wasn't saying much considering Ruby was basically flat. Still, between Ruby's firm, muscled body and Sapphire's slim, elegant looking form, both gems were sexy in their own right, which pretty much explained Garnet's body as a whole.

Ruby and Sapphire both grinned when they saw Stevonnie's hard member, which seemed even larger with their shorter size. They had Stevonnie sit down with her legs apart, and both of them began to work their small hands along her length.

Stevonnie moaned at the feeling of their hands moving from base to tip. Ruby's were comfortably warm and Sapphire's were pleasingly cool, not terribly surprising. The different feelings mixed as they jerked her off together, resulting in twice the pleasure as they kept going.

The feeling was only intensified as they started using their mouths, dragging their tongues along her shaft, kissing and sucking Stevonnie's cock together. Stevonnie gripped the floor, moaning louder as she listened to the slurping and kissing sounds as Ruby and Sapphire essentially began to make out around her cock.

Stevonnie thrust up between their mouths, feeling them work her over harder and harder as they moved up and down. She reached over, pressing their faces harder against her cock as she came, shooting several ropes of cum into the air, which landed on both of the small, cute gem girls, who smiled up at Stevonnie, licking their lips.

Before Stevonnie could even say anything, the two kept going. Ruby went to Stevonnie's balls, licking and sucking on them both before taking them both inside of her mouth and sucking on them. Sapphire moved her head to Stevonnie's pussy, circling the outside of her entrance before pushing her tongue in deep and showing off her skilled tongue.

Stevonnie moaned loudly, this feeling even better than the double blowjob had, as Sapphire's tongue found and attacked all of Stevonnie's weak points easily and Ruby's mouth warmed her balls up as they were sucked. Stevonnie reached down, jerking herself off hard to push herself into her neck climax, which same fast.

She came on both ends, soaking Sapphire's face with her pussy and sending another load of cum flying into the air, though most of it landed on Ruby's face this time. She didn't seem to mind much though, licking it up with her tongue and kissing Sapphire to share the treat with her.

Ruby straddled Stevonnie while Sapphire lowered herself gently onto her face. When she felt Ruby line her cock up to her pussy, she pulled the red gem's hips down and plunged her tongue upwards into Sapphire's slit, making them both moan together.

Ruby was moaning much louder though, as taking Stevonnie's large cock was doing quite a number on the small gem. Refusing to be bested by size, Ruby dropped herself down harder, gritting her teeth as her determination to take it all caused her insides to heat up around Stevonnie's cock, which caused her to moan as she ate Sapphire out harder, thrusting faster up into Ruby.

Ruby refused to let herself cum first, and as a result Sapphire was the first to cum, followed by Stevonnie, who pumped a large load into Ruby. Ruby came last, but with how deeply Stevonnie had cum inside of her, and how much cum she had let out, Ruby's climax was definitely the hardest and loudest of the three.

Ruby and Sapphire didn't slow down for a second though, both dismounting and switching locations, Ruby dropping down hard onto Stevonnie face and Sapphire taking her cock. Stevonnie plunged her tongue into Ruby's hot cunt, eating her cum out of the warrior gem's pussy as she did so.

Sapphire was much more hesitant and weary of the size of Stevonnie's cock, and so she moved slowly, taking Stevonnie's member a few inches at a time and rocking her hips back and forth to get used to it before she lowered herself down even further. After a few minutes, Sapphire had made it all the way to Stevonnie's base, and was panting with the effort of holding back her climax.

Sapphire wasn't able to hold it as well as Ruby, and came after only a few more minutes of riding Stevonnie. Ruby was next, releasing a flood of her hot, spicy juices onto Stevonnie's face. Stevonnie finished last, pumping several spurts of cum into Sapphire's pussy, making her cum again as she felt the cum fill her up.

The two gems got off of her, panting. They sat together, catching their breath and resisting the burning urge to fuse again. They weren't done, they still had more fun to have, and it would be well worth it if they could keep it up.

"I had an idea," Stevonnie said with a grin, "Or should I say, we had an idea." Stevonnie's plan had been to say the line and unfuse, quickly, returning to Connie and Steven for awhile, wanting to mimic what was usually Garnet's line. But the flow of her attempt didn't quite meet her expectation, as she tried to unfuse, then stopped suddenly, stricken with a sudden panic that overtook her entire body, a feeling that, if she unfused, nothing would be right, everything, everything in the world, would be wrong.

In that one, irrational moment, the thought of un-fusing actually genuinely made Stevonnie want to start sobbing, or run in fear and hide, or scream in complete and utter range and anguish, or all of the above it doing so were somehow possible. 'I won't un-fuse, no one can make me!'

But the moment passed, Stevonnie's rational mind returned to her, and she finished un-fusing. It had taken almost a full minute to do, and Steven and Connie, both naked, as Stevone had been, were shaking and clinging to each other when they finally managed to do it, both filled with an inexplicable thought that, if they let go, the other would somehow vanish forever.

"It's never easy the first time," Ruby said, "When you've been together for that long. Going on a month now for you two right?" Steven and Connie nodded, their blind panic slowly starting to fade away as they became aware of how silly the fears they'd been filled with had been.

"It was two for me and Ruby." Sapphire said. "Garnet wanted to un-fuse for a bit so Pearl could talk to Ruby and me. She was curious about fusion and figured that talking to us would help her get a better handle on it. My guess is she was only asking so she could figure out how to do it with Rose."

"Garnet started, then totally freaked out." Ruby said, shaking her head and chuckling at the memory. "She stopped midway through. Somehow, her mind had turned 'Pearl asked me politely to un-fuse and I agreed' into 'Pearl wants to break us apart and separate us, and we'll fight her tooth and nail to make sure she doesn't.' We were all so embarrassed by it when Rose snapped us out of it."

"Will it ever get easier?" Connie asked. She didn't feel right. Her body was too small, her legs and arms too short, her limbs too weak, her mind too filled with all her usual paranoia and self-doubt. Steven wasn't much better off, needing to hold onto his gem to remind himself that he was still him.

"Well..it'll get easier to un-fuse at will." Ruby said, "But the feeling will always pretty much be like just what you've felt. You just learn how to deal with it in time. Once, me and Sapphy un-fused so we could, you know, have some 'fun' together, accidentally refused halfway through. Didn't even try to un-fuse again, just finished off with Garnet's fingers."

Sapphire blushed hard, obviously more embarrassed by the story than Ruby was. Ruby giggled at this, finding Sapphire even cuter when she was blushing. "But either way," Ruby said, turning to Steven and Connie, "We've got something to take your mind off of it until you fuse back again~"

Steven and Connie, having stopped shaking by this point, grinned at this. Sapphire took Connie's hand and led her over and Ruby pushed Steven down onto his back and mounted him. His member wasn't small by any means, but it wasn't the size of Stevonnie, so taking it all in was much easier, and soon Ruby was bouncing herself hard on Steven's cock.

Sapphire had Connie lay down, and laid down herself afterwards. They both moved their legs so they were interlocked, and pushed their hips together until their pussies were touching. They both moaned, even from just moving their pussies slowly together. Soon though, they'd picked up the pace, and were bucking their hips together hard enough for the sound of their skin slapping together to be sounding throughout the room.

Steven thrust harder up into Ruby as he held her hips, moaning loudly at how warm she was getting around him. He couldn't take for very long, and came hard up into her. Ruby moaned at the feeling of it, cumming shortly after. Sapphire and Connie came in unison a few moments after, both crying out as they did.

Ruby and Sapphire got up and switched partners. Sapphire got down on her fours in front of Steven so that he could be on top, and Ruby placed her hips above Connie's face, pushing her own head between Connie's legs.

Steven held Sapphire's hips as he lined up and pushed gently into Sapphire's pussy, knowing that she would want to take him slower. Sapphire moaned, appreciating the gently movements and moving her hips back to meet Steven's when she was accustomed to the feeling of his cock inside of her.

Connie moaned loudly as Ruby forced her hot tongue deep into her pussy, swirling it through her inner folds hard in search of weak points. Connie tried her best to keep up and stay focused, plunging her tongue inside of Ruby's pussy as well. It was hard to keep focus though, and it was just the taste of her juices that kept Connie's tongue moving.

After several minutes, Steven was thrusting hard and fast into Sapphire, who gripped the ground and moaned as she pushed her hips back against him. Sapphire came first, crying out as her pussy clenched around Steven's cock, causing him to cum as well. Connie came before Ruby, yelping in pleasure seconds before Ruby drenched her face with her juices.

The four of them stopped for just a few moments to catch their breath before they changed positions one last time. Connie got on her fours in front of Steven, Ruby getting on her fours directly in front of her, Sapphire right behind her. Connie and Steven were surprised, having figured Ruby would be more in charge there. They started to understand when a double sided dildo of ice formed from Sapphire's powers, the two tips lined up to Ruby and Sapphire's pussies.

Steven and Sapphire both thrust forward at the same moment, causing all four of them to moan together as their hips moved. Connie had forgotten how good Steven felt inside of her. Not as good as when Stevonnie was having her fun, but great nonetheless. Likewise, Ruby and Sapphire often forgot how good sex with each other felt. Masturbating as Garnet might have felt better, but this was more intense.

Connie and Ruby bucked their hips back against their lovers', moaning louder until Steven and Sapphire's thrusts forced their faces together. Heated and acting on reflex, Connie and Ruby began to kiss, then make out deeply, moaning into each others' mouths as their lovers picked up the pace, thrusting in to the hilt on both ends.

After nearly fifteen solid minutes of this, all four of them came in perfect unison, screaming each others' names as they came together, filling the room with light as the synchronization of their orgasm caused both pairs to refuse.

Stevonnie and Garnet sat across from each other, both panting from the intensity of it. "W..woah.." was all Stevonnie could say. Garnet smiled, getting up and getting dressed. "Have fun then?" She asked, Stevonnie nodding immediately.

"Play your cards right, and you might earn even more fun," Garnet mentioned as she walked off, "Maybe even with some of the other fusions~"


	9. Twin-cest

**Non-vanilla elements: yuri, oral, group-sex, incest, use of toys, anal.**

* * *

"You ready to go?" Kiki called up to the house, her sister Jenny fiddling with the radio as they waited in the car. "Coming!" Stevonnie called back, hurrying out of the house. It had taken her a little time to actually get into her new outfit, but she was still glad that she had bought it, and from the looks on Kiki and Jenny's faces, they both seemed to agree.

The twins had both gotten the day off, and naturally had decided to spend it together. When they saw that Stevonnie was back in town (as they liked to put it) they had invited her to go out with them. Stevonnie, not having had much interaction with the other humans in Beach City since her permanent fusion, had happily agreed, and promptly gone out to find a new outfit. If she was going out dancing, she was going to A: have fun doing it, and B: look damn good while she did.

Both of which were achieved immediately when Kiki whistled at her, making her grin as she made her way down the stairs. Stevonnie couldn't stand shoes, something that everyone else had more or less accepted, so she was still barefoot. Her long slender legs were still on display as well, as she was wearing a short, red skirt that she was well aware was a bit too short for her, but it felt comfortable and had made Amethyst literally start drooling, so she figured it would be fine. She wore a matching red tank top, matching both in color and size, showing off a fair bit of her stomach as well. She had left her hair mostly loose and free, or that had been the plan at least. She'd decided to re-purpose Connie's combat braids for attraction, which had taken awhile to actually get done.

"Woah." Jenny said as Stevonnie got into the back seat, both her and her sister looking back from the front seats to stare at Stevonnie. Stevonnie grinned at this, "How do I look?" She asked. She had been in the spotlight long enough by now to have gotten over Connie's paranoia of it. Well, so long as she was still having fun. If she weren't enjoying herself, her fears could slowly creep back up, but it took a lot to put Stevonnie in bad spirits, especially when she was out with friends.

"Hot to the touch." Kiki answered her with a grin. "You're gonna turn heads tonight girl!" "If they aren't busy staring at you two." Stevonnie said as Kiki started driving them off to the dance club. "Please, they won't even notice us when you step in." Jenny said, "Well, they won't notice me, but you and Kiki are gonna leave the place with burns from all the stairs." "Me? Please, you know you look better than I do, especially dancing." Kiki said, her sister chuckling.

Stevonnie smiled as she watched the twins go back and forth, arguing over who was more attractive. Stevonnie enjoyed watching when they got like that, as she was always expecting the two of them to start making out whenever they did. Stevonnie expected that if she weren't there, the twins would be fucking already, as most people who paid attention did. She didn't mind it, it was just fun to watch.

They made it to the club quickly, getting out and going inside. For reasons that were apparent to anyone who's brain was located inside their skull, Stevonnie, Jenny, and Kiki were all moved to the front of the line in seconds and let in almost instantly. The three walked in, hearing the music blaring and all making their way out onto the dance floor.

The three of them all began to dance, moving happily to the beat and getting lost in the haze of movement, music, and colors dancing from the lights. The three were all dancing close enough together to see each other for awhile, but as Stevonnie got more lost in her dancing, her lost focus of the twins and moved away from them. Kiki and Jenny continued to dance together, and while they got a bit of attention from how suggestively they were dancing together, they weren't surprised to find that Stevonnie was still getting more.

With her mind having gone blank to all but the music and the movement, Stevonnie's dancing only got more and more seductive, her hips and limbs moving gracefully in time with the raving music, more and more people stopping to watch her. More than once Stevonnie jumped into the air, twirling in a grand movements no normal human could replicate. Her hands moved over her body as she danced, running through her hair sensually.

Many people, including Kiki and Jenny, cheered on, whistled, and called somewhat raunchy compliments Stevonnie's way, as her dancing was attractive enough by itself, and made only more so by her skirt constantly lifting up whenever she jumped or made a particularly fast movement; like, for example, all of them.

The sounds of the crowd all blurred together for Stevonnie, and she only got more and more into it as she went. It wasn't until the first song ended did Stevonnie's mind return to her fully enough for her to notice. When it, and she stopped to look around, she noticed for the first time how many people were watching her, staring at her, 'judging me,' Stevonnie thought nervously.

As her eyes looked over the crowd, she spotted Kiki and Jenny, and began to calm down. No, the crowd wasn't judging, they were admiring, She didn't need to be afraid. Stevonnie beckoned Kiki and Jenny into the circle that the others had made around her. The girls grinned, both making their way over to the fusion and beginning to dance with her. Before long, all three of them were moving to the new song, a sight that had more than half of the dancers in the club watching; half of them stiff, half of them wet, and all of them jealous to the extreme as they watched the three of them grind against each other.

The three of them kept going for...they weren't even sure how long. It had to have been a few hours at least, the the sun had only just been setting when they had reached the club, and it was now pitch dark out and well into the night. They were all still in a haze from the energy of the club, Jenny and Kiki more so than Stevonnie, as they had indulged in some drinks from the club's bar in between songs.

Stevonnie decided to take the driver's seat as the two sisters fell into the back seat, giggled and stumbling as they did so. The two spoke constantly as Stevonnie drove them home, but it wasn't too annoying because of how cheerful they seemed; though Stevonnie was only able to actually make out about half of what they actually said. All she knew for certain was that, at some point, the two had started making out in the back seat.

Stevonnie heard it first, then grinned when she saw it in the car's rear-view mirror. 'Called it.' She thought as she pulled into the drive way, parking and getting out out of the car, needing to physically pull the two girls apart to make them stop kissing each other and get out of the car. They giggled, blushing, "Sorry about that girrrrl~" Kiki slurred slightly, holding onto Jenny, "Forgot what we were doing is all."

The two of them stumbled into the house, waving to Stevonnie and saying they should definitely go out again some time. Stevonnie started to leave, but hadn't even left the driveway when she realized she still had the car keys. The front door was unlocked, so she walked inside the house to return the keys, and was immediately met with a sight that got her still.

Kiki was sitting on the couch, her shirt pulled up passed her now uncovered breasts. Her legs were spread, her short shorts having been tossed to the sight and her panties still around her left ankle. She moaned softly, gripping the bed as Jenny's tongue worked deeper and deeper into her pussy. She held her sister's hips for leverage and forced her tongue in deeper, moving it fast inside of her.

Kiki saw Stevonnie standing in the doorway, Jenny too busy pleasing her. Kiki grinned at Stevonnie, gesturing for her to come over, "The more the merrier~" She purred, holding Jenny's head and moaning louder as her sister found a sweet spot. Stevonnie placed the car keys down on the shelf next to the door, closed the front door behind her, and eagerly stripped down. Not a chance she was missing this.

She went over to the loving twins, getting behind Jenny and squeezing her enticing, round ass. Only now did Jenny realize that Stevonnie was present, not that she minded. She shuddered excitedly when she felt Stevonnie pull her shorts and panties down to reveal her pussy, already slick with wetness. Stevonnie lowered her head, licking Jenny's exposed slit eagerly.

Kiki came with a cry of pleasure as Stevonnie began to lick Jenny's pussy, but Jenny didn't plan of stopping down. If anything, her tongue moved faster as she felt Stevonnie's wriggling inside of her. She squirmed in annoyance when Stevonnie's tongue was removed, but realized that Stevonnie was far from done when she was picked up from her position on the floor.

Kiki got off the couch, seeming to have some idea in mind. Regardless, Stevonnie laid on the couch in her place and laid Jenny on top of her. Jenny's legs locked together underneath Stevonnie's head, pushing her face against her pussy, letting her eat her out deeper. To return the favor, Jenny licked along Stevonnie's stiff length before taking it inside of her mouth.

Stevonnie moaned as Jenny bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of her cock until she was deep-throating her fast, her lips squeezing tighter around her shaft when she moved upwards, sending even more pleasure through her. Stevonnie moved her tongue harder and faster, wanting to make her feel equally as good. Jenny moaned around Stevonnie's cock, sucking harder.

Stevonnie heard Kiki return to the room, but couldn't see her. She understood what Kiki had left to get when she felt the tip of her strap-on press against her entrance and push into her as her sister worked her cock over harder. Stevonnie groaned harder as Kiki thrust her strap-on of seven inches into her cunt harder and faster, matching the speed of Jenny's head.

Stevonnie and Jenny came at roughly the same moment, Stevonnie's pussy clenching around Kiki's toy cock and filling Jenny's mouth as her pussy released her juices over her face. Jenny tried to swallowed it all, some of it escaping and dripping down her chin and Stevonnie licked her lips. Stevonnie panted, and grinned, using her strength to pick up Jenny and re-position her with her member lined up to Jenny's ass and her legs spread for her sister.

Kiki thrust forward immediately, sinking her toy into her sister's hot cunt. The movement pushed her back, causing Stevonnie's cock to penetrate her ass. Jenny cried out in pleasure as Stevonnie and Kiki began to fuck her from both ends, bucking their hips against her hard right out of the gate. Jenny did her best to move her hips as well, but didn't really need to, as Kiki and Stevonnie were hilted inside both holes within only a few moments.

Neither of them stopped when Jenny came, both thrusting harder to cope with the added tightness. This caused her to cum a second time only seconds later, at which point it became too much and Stevonnie came hard into her ass, making Jenny shriek out in ecstasy. Kiki pulled out, removing the toy and kicking her sister's juices off of the shaft before handing it to her.

Jenny put on the strap-on and threw her sister down on top of Stevonnie, who caught her and pulled her hips down hard, slamming her cock into Kiki's pussy. Kiki yelped as she took five inches all at once, and getting louder as Jenny slammed the strap-on into her ass. Stevonnie and Jenny began to give Kiki the same treatment they'd given Jenny, perhaps even getting rougher, as the couch began to squeak as the force of their thrusts moved the couch slightly.

Kiki came much faster than Jenny had, and managed to hit three orgasms before Stevonnie unloaded into her pussy. Stevonnie panted hard, already getting tighter. But from how the twins were looking at her body, like predators having spotted their prey, she figured that she would be much, much more exhausted by the time they were truly done.

* * *

 **I've been thinking recently about what to do for the finale of this story. For stories like these, I usually just have a massive orgy with as many characters as possible. I might end up doing so, and even have a few ideas for it if I do, but what do you think? What ideas do you want to see in the finale orgy? Or do you have a whole different idea for what to do with the finale? Let me know in the reviews, and don't worry, we've got a long way to go before we actually get to the finale, I just want to be prepared for it.**


	10. Ugh

**This one, this one was tricky. I hate Lars, with a burning passion, but you logically cannot have a Sadie chapter without Lars being involved unless it involves them officially, for real, breaking up, which I would happily do. Trouble is, shockingly and for reasons I cannot understand, people are a fan of this ship. So here you go. If I get more people telling me to do a non-Lars chapter with Sadie, I'll write another chapter where they break up, and we'll call this one non-canon. I'd even be willing to make Sadie like a main love interest character for Stevonnie. Everybody understand? Alright, let's go. Following non-vanilla elements: oral, group-sex, if these elements are a trigger, feel free to skip this chapter and move on to another.**

* * *

Stevonnie walked into the Big Donut, hungry for a morning snack. "Hey Sadie." She greeted, only to notice a familiar, sad look on Sadie's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to the desk. Sadie looked up, her expression changing slightly when she realized it was Stevonnie, "Nothing..I'm fine, what can I get for you?" She asked.

Sadie had seen Stevonnie a few times since she had formed together, and she had gotten more comfortable talking to her since then. She didn't quite understand how the fusion thing worked, and just recognized Stevonnie as her own separate person, which Stevonnie was okay with, as she had started thinking of herself as her own person as well.

Even still, Sadie still had trouble talking to her on occasions, and she knew that, if Sadie couldn't even bare to look up at her, she had gotten into a fight with Lars. "What'd he do?" Stevonnie asked, placing her elbows on the counter. Sadie sighed, "It was my fault, he invited me over and I acted like it was a date. We got in another argument."

Stevonnie shook her head, "You know what? No. I'm not gonna let you take this anymore." Stevonnie said. "What do you mean?" Sadie questioned, Stevonnie holding her shoulders, "Sadie, you're an amazing woman. You go out of your way to help everyone around you, and you're able to see the good in everyone, even Lars. Even I have trouble seeing the good in Lars, but you can always tell its there, and you're the only person I've ever seen be able to actually bring it out."

"You're the only one who makes Lars any better a person," Stevonnie continued, "But he doesn't seem to understand that. You deserve to be treated better, and you need to tell Lars that if he doesn't start showing that he's changing, that he'll lose you. Even more than that, you need to admit to yourself that you might have to lose him to."

Sadie's eyes had widened as Stevonnie spoke. "Stevonnie..that means a lot to me, really, but I'm okay. Lars gets into his moods from time to time, but he means well. I know he does. I just wish he wouldn't be such a tease about things." Stevonnie was confused by this for a moment, but then she understood. Sadie was definitely frustrated by what had happened last night, but for a much different reason than Stevonnie had thought.

Stevonnie grinned, moving over behind the counter, "I see. Well, maybe I can help you with that." She said. Sadie gave her a curious look, "What do you mean?" "You've got too long without any fun right?" Stevonnie said, "Maybe I can help you let out some stress~" She purred seductively.

Sadie blushed madly at this, looking away from Stevonnie. "O-oh no, no, there's no need to do that." She said frantically. Sadie was most definitely attracted to Stevonnie, thoughts of her had slipped into Sadie's mind more than once when she had been pleasing herself, but actually acting on such a desire? She couldn't even imagine it.

Stevonnie moved over, wrapping her arms around Sadie affectionately, "Come on Sadie, just a little fun to take the edge off. It's not like Lars wouldn't take the offer in a heartbeat, why shouldn't you?"

Stevonnie trailed kisses along Sadie's neck, urging her to accept her offer. Sadie's breathing hitched, shuddering at every kiss and feeling of the beautiful fusion's hands grazing along her body. Sadie's legs rubbed together heatedly, her resolve waning as Stevonnie's hands gently kneaded her breasts before moving down lower, stopping just above her waist, making her whimper as she denied the sensation she knew Stevonnie could give her. She whimpered as Stevonnie's hands moved away. "So, do you want it~?" Stevonnie asked, purring the question into her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe afterwards.

"Y-y-yes.." Sadie answered, giving in and moaning softly as Stevonnie's hands moved underneath her shirt. Stevonnie began to gently grope Sadie's decently large breasts, massaging them for over a minute before lifting her shirt up over her head, pulling it off. Stevonnie picked Sadie up and placed her on top of the counter, helping her out of her pants and dropping them to the side, her panties following them. Stevonnie held Sadie's legs apart, licking her lips before burying her tongue inside of Sadie's pussy.

Sadie moaned immediately, holding onto Stevonnie's head and gripping her hair tightly as Stevonnie's tongue worked into her pussy, feeling out her folds and searching for her more sensitive sweet spots. Sadie seemed to be extremely sensitive, which Stevonnie was surprised by considering how tough Sadie was usually. She was soaking wet within a matter of moments, her juices rubbing down Stevonnie's face.

Stevonnie probed her tongue deeper, reaching over Sadie's hips and teasing her other hole with a finger. Sadie yelped the moment she felt Stevonnie's finger prod her asshole, and came with a cry of pleasure the moment it entered her. Rather than stop to let Sadie recover, Stevonnie licked inside her pussy even harder, pinching her clit with her fingers. Still sensitive from the first climax, Sadie threw back her head and cried out as she came a second time.

Sadie panted as Stevonnie stood up, licking her lips. "You taste amazing~" She purred, kissing Sadie to show her. Sadie moaned, Stevonnie's tongue quickly overwhelming her and exploring her mouth, letting her taste her own juices. Stevonnie kissed Sadie deeply for several seconds before pulling back, "You wouldn't mind returning the favor would you~?" She asked.

Sadie nodded, pushing herself down off the counter and got down on her knees. She gripped Stevonnie's cock, jerking her off slowly for a few seconds before licking her cock along it's length. She took the large, stiff member into her mouth and began to suck gently, moving her tongue along her rod as she sucked it. Stevonnie moaned, gripping the counter as Sadie began to bob her head along her cock.

Stevonnie's eyes widened when she heard the bell from the front door ring, and opened her eyes to see Lars walking into the shop. "Hey Sadie, why's the sign say we're closed? We better not be if I had to wake up and get here in time for work anywa...woah." He seemed to lose his train of thought when he looked over and saw Stevonnie.

At first, she thought it was because Lars knew what was happening. But from how Stevonnie's was standing behind the counter, Sadie was completely obscured. What's more, in what Stevonnie could only assume was an act of pent up frustration against Lars, Sadie actually kept going, holding Stevonnie's and forcing her head down harder to deep-throat her.

Stevonnie grit her teeth to keep from moaning as Lars came forward, "H-hey Stevonnie..what are you doing here?" Lars asked. "J-just came by to get a donut..and wanted to talk to Sadie." She said, Sadie herself sucking harder and using her hands to massage Stevonnie's balls. Stevonnie gripped the counter harder, breathing deeply to avoid letting on what was happening.

"Yeah? What about?" Lars asked, looking around the room, "Is Sadie here?" Stevonnie tried to think through what to say, but it was highly difficult to do so with a hot, wet mouth and throat around her cock, "Y-yeah, sh-she's here." Stevonnie answered, letting out a soft groan. "She in the back?" Lars asked, Stevonnie wanting so badly to tell him to shut up and let her finish.

"Y-yeah I think s-she's in-ah!" Stevonnie cried out, unable to hold it in as she came, pumping several thick, hot gobs of cum into Sadie's throat. Lars, confused, looking over, his jaw dropping when he saw what was happening. "W-w-wha?!" Lars was unable to even get the entire question out.

Sadie was blushing hard, but refused to back down, swallowing Stevonnie's seed and standing up. "H-hey Lars. Since you didn't want to have any fun, Stevonnie offered some instead. You don't mind right?" She questioned, half a question, half a challenge. Seeing that Sadie was finally taking a stand, Stevonnie came forward again, Sadie bending over the counter and moaning as Stevonnie pushed her cock into her.

Lars looked like he had just been hit in the side of the head with a brick. He just stared for several seconds as Stevonnie fucked Sadie in front of him, a tent forming in his pants. Stevonnie grinned at this, "You know Lars, if you asked really nicely, I think don't think Sadie would mind you joining in~" She said, Sadie nodding in agreement and looking at Lars expectantly.

"I-uh-um-I-" Lars stammered, trying to collect his thoughts and respond. Every several moments of fumbling, he managed to reply with, "C-could I join y-you both?" He asked. "Can you say please~?" Sadie questioned, Lars nodding immediately, "P-please?" He asked, staring at Sadie's chest as Stevonnie's thrusts pushed her against the counter.

Sadie grinned, beckoning Lars closer. Lars walked over, and Sadie reached out, undoing his pants and letting them drop away. She pulled down his underwear next, freeing his seven inch cock. Sadie licked her lips, taking Lars' cock inside of her mouth and beginning to give it the same treatment she had given Stevonnie, making Lars moan and hold onto her head as she sucked him off.

Stevonnie and Lars began to thrust into Sadie together, moaning at how great she felt wrapped around their rods. Sadie seemed determined to prove how good she was to Lars, putting even more effort into taking Lars' cock than she had into sucking Stevonnie, making him moan louder as he entered her throat. Lars couldn't last very long with her going all out like that, and came a few moments before Stevonnie, filling her mouth with cum before Stevonnie did the same to her pussy.

No sooner had Stevonnie pulled out of Sadie did Lars pull her over, laying her on her back on the counter and sinking into her pussy, both of them moaning loudly in pleasure. Stevonnie grinned at the sight, getting dressed and going for the door. "Don't forget to wipe the counter down afterwards~" She called, leaving the lovers to work things out.

* * *

 **There, I did it, I fucking did it. Yeah, it's shorter than all the other chapters by about three hundred words, but I fucking did it! And I managed to do it without snapping and having Stevonnie fuck Lars like the cheap fuck he is. Don't worry, no herm-on-male for awhile now, unless you counted the bit with Amethyst. There are only two characters who will get that, one for pleasure and mutual enjoyment, one for pure, visceral revenge and gratification. Any guesses who?**


	11. Best Room Ever

**Non-vanilla elements: well..technically it all just qualifies as masturbation, but I suppose we can still qualify it as group-sex, oral, incest, tit-fuck.**

* * *

Stevonnie exited the shower and returned to her room. She'd started using Rose's old room as her room for the first time only very recently, and once she had, she couldn't remember why she hadn't been using it the whole time. The room was able to produce as soft and plush a bed as she wanted or needed, as well as change its lighting to match what best helped her sleep.

Tonight though, Stevonnie was a little restless. She hadn't had any 'fun' that day, and as a result had ended the day with a little too much energy to get to sleep. Stevonnie felt no shame in taking matters into her own hands, but couldn't very well do so without any viewing material, not anymore she couldn't. She grinned, deciding to use the room to make her own viewing material.

With only a thought, the room created Steven and Connie out of the pink clouds. Stevonnie grinned, watching as they undressed and began to make out. Stevonnie rubbed herself through her clothing as Steven and Connie formed a sixty-nine, Connie sucking Steven's member as he ate her out eagerly. Stevonnie quickly removed her clothing, stroking herself with one hand, rubbing her legs together, and tweaking her nipples with the other.

Steven and Connie changed position repeatedly, Stevonnie getting extremely horny as she watched and tried not to think about whether or not this should be considered narcissistic. Stevonnie moaned, getting rougher with herself as the clone of Steven put the clone of Connie on her fours and fucked her hard from behind, both of them moaning loudly. Stevonnie was loving it, her eyes squeezing closed as she got closer.

Stevonnie yelped in pleasure when she felt two pair of hands grabbing her, two hands stroking her cock, one fingering her pussy, and one fondling her balls. Stevonnie came instantly, firing several ropes of thick cum onto the Steven and Connie clones, who promptly licked the white seed off of each others, a sight that instantly got Stevonnie stiff again.

Stevonnie wasn't sure why the clones had touched her, as she had only created them for viewing material. But the room didn't just give what you waked for, it gave what you wanted, and Stevonnie wanted much, much more than viewing material. The Steven and Connie clones grinned seductively and lowered their heads, Connie taking the top, Steven taking the bottom.

Stevonnie gripped the sheets of her bed hard and moaned loudly. Connie took her cock into her mouth, sucking it skillfully, much more skillfully than Connie herself ever could have, a fact that Stevonnie was absolutely willing to overlook. Steven pushed his face against Stevonnie, teasing her lips with his tongue before pushing it inside and beginning to eat her out. Again, Steven himself wasn't as skilled as this clone, but Stevonnie couldn't argue with the result, and bucked her hips against both clones.

Connie reached down, fondling Stevonnie's balls as she deep-throated her, having no gag reflex whatsoever as she took her cock to the back of her throat easily. Steven probed and rubbed Stevonnie's clit as his tongue wriggled and swirled around inside of her sopping wet cunt, getting ever even wetter. Stevonnie cried out, her lower back arching as she came on both ends, coating both of the clone's faces.

The two clones crawled up onto the bed, laying next to Stevonnie and taking kneading her breasts with their hands, making them moan. Both of them lowered their heads, kissing Stevonnie's nipples before taking them into their mouth and sucking on her tits together. Stevonnie moaned louder, her nipples extremely sensitive. She reached down, pushing her fingers into the Connie clone's pussy and gripping the Steven clone's cock to please them both as they pleased her breasts.

The two clones bucked their hips against her hands, moaning around her nipples as they flicked their tongues against them teasingly, tugging them gently with their teeth. Stevonnie kept going, squirming and moaning until the two clones came onto her hands. She couldn't taste it, it would vanish into clouds if she tried, which was disappointing, but it felt good on her hands.

Now riled up, Stevonnie moved over, pinning Connie beneath her and spreading her legs. Connie smiled innocently up at her, a sight that, either from Steven's love of her, Connie having some sort of deeper fetish, a combination of both, or something unique to Stevonnie herself, drove the fusion wild with lust, and she thrust into Connie's pussy hard, making her moan out loudly in pleasure.

Stevonnie reached back with one hand, spreading her pussy for the Steven clone, who immediately got behind her and thrust into her, the force of his movements adding to the force of Stevonnie's into the Connie, pushing her cock to the hilt inside of her. Stevonnie grunted in pleasure as the Connie clone's pussy constricted tightly around her cock, her insides feeling as though built specifically to milk her for cum; which she realized they probably were.

Stevonnie managed to hold it in for a few moment back for almost twenty minutes before crying out in pleasure, cumming hard inside of the Connie clone's pussy, watching her eyes roll back in pleasure. Her climax was lengthened by the feeling of the Steven clone filling her pussy with cum as well, making her body tense up again, her climax lasting almost twice as long.

Stevonnie fell back on the bed, the two clones vanishing. Stevonnie thought she was satisfied and ready to fall asleep, really she did, but the room knew her better than she did, and before she could actually drift off to sleep, she felt someone else appear on the bed next to her. Stevonnie opened her eyes to see who the room had made for her, and blushed madly when she saw who it was, suddenly learning more about herself than she had ever wanted to.

Laying next to Stevonnie on the bed was Connie's mother, Priyanka Maheswaran, fully naked with a seductive smile. Stevonnie was frozen with shock for several moments as she looked over the clone of Connie's mother, stunning by how attractive she was, her long legs and large breasts actually matching and surpassing Stevonnie's.

"M-mom?!" Stevonnie questioned on reflex. She knew that it was all just a function of the room, but it had still caught her off guard, and she was at a loss for how to respond to the situation. The clone of Priyanka smiled, "Sh~ just enjoy dear~" She purred, leaning in and kissing Stevonnie. She wanted, so desperately, to be revolted by the Priyanka clones making out with her, but if anything her, her hard cock got even harder.

Priyanka pulled Stevonnie on top of her, kissing her deeply. After a few seconds, Stevonnie gave in and started to react, kissing her back and pushing her tongue into the Priyanka clone's mouth, taking control of the kiss as her cock lined up to Priyanka's pussy. She bucked her hips forward, moaning as she took Stevonnie's cock inside of her pussy, getting several inches in all at once.

Stevonnie moaned, immediately thrusting forward hard and sinking several inches into her hard. With some degree of inner lust unleashed, Stevonnie let out an aggressive growl, lifting the Priyanka's legs up over her shoulders, slamming her entire cock into her pussy with every thrust, wanting, needing to hear her moan loudly and see her face contorted with lust. It was possible Stevonnie had something she would need to work through, and Steven and Connie would definitely be talking about this (or just arguing over who's desire's had been truly responsible for this, though honestly Stevonnie wouldn't be surprised to learn that it was both) next time they un-fused. But for now, Stevonnie was going to have her fun.

And the Priyanka clone seemed more than happy to meet her desires, moaning her name loudly and bucking her hips hard, taking every inch of her throbbing cock and begging for more with every thrust. She came hard several times, Stevonnie cumming twice into her before switching positions, pushing her onto her side and lifting her leg higher so she could slam her cock in as deep as possible, wanting to cum as deeply inside of her physically possible.

Thankfully the Priyanka clone could take much more than Connie's actually mother ever could, and Stevonnie's cock flooded her womb with several loads of cum within minutes. Stevonnie dropped back onto the bed, the clone of Priyanka vanishing as she breathed heavily, catching her breath. Stevonnie rolled onto her back, thinking about what other tricks the room might pull.

The instant she had the thought, Stevonnie knew what was about to happen, blushing even deeper and growing even stiffer before she even opened her eyes and confirmed her thought. When she did and realized she was right, she repeatedly the phrase, 'this is so wrong, so, so, so wrong.' Not that she was even remotely going to make the room stop.

Before Stevonnie stood a clone of Rose Quartz. She took as tall as she always did, though now was missing her dress, showing off her pale, flawless skin, massive tits, and beautiful body, plump and curvy in exactly the right paces. 'I'm so fucked in the head.' Stevonnie thought to herself as the Rose clone approached the bed, lowering her head to Stevonnie's waist and licking her pussy, balls, and cock in one, slow motion that nearly made her cum instantly.

"M-mom~" Stevonnie moaned as the Rose clone took her cock inside of her mouth, pumping her hands along her length as she sucked the top. As she took more and more of Stevonnie's length, her hands lowered to Stevonnie's balls and pussy, pleasing them both with equal skill, making Stevonnie moan louder and louder. Stevonnie only lasted a few minutes before she dumped a massive load of cum into the Rose clone's mouth.

The Rose clone opened her mouth, showing Stevonnie's cum inside. Stevonnie's cock twitched, wanting more immediately. Rose delivered, taking Stevonnie's cock between her large tits and squeezing them around her with her hands, moving up and down to jerk her off with them. Stevonnie couldn't even moan anymore, it was just tense grunts and squirming as she thrust up hard between the voluptuous clone's breasts, making her smile and lick the pre-cum from Stevonnie's tip gently.

Rose pumped her tits harder and faster along Stevonnie's cock, making her moan louder and louder, her tip dripping pre-cum like a leaking facet. The Rose clone stopped licking it up and let it drip down Stevonnie's cock, allowing it to work as a lubricant to let her tit-fuck Stevonnie even faster, making Stevonnie's tongue lull out of her mouth.

Stevonnie only lasted a few minutes before she reached her biggest climax of the night, screaming out so loud she wouldn't have been surprised to learn that the others had somehow heard her outside of the room. Rose's clone opened her mouth, accepting the cum in her mouth as it also coated her face and chest. Rose moved over, kissing Stevonnie hard and pushing her cum covered tongue into Stevonnie's mouth.

Now exhausted, fully satisfied, and drifting off to sleep, Stevonnie saw the clone of Rose vanish into cloud puffs as she fell asleep with the taste of her own cum in her mouth. Oh yes, Stevonnie would most definitely be spending the night in her room from now on. Even as she slept, she was already thinking of many, many other ways she could use it.


	12. Dramatic Passion

**Non-vanilla elements: herm-on-male, oral, anal.**

* * *

Stevonnie had been training on the beach when she heard the scream. It was so high pitched and feminine that Stevonnie almost mistook it for being Kiki or Jenny before she realized that it was Jamie. She found him across the beach, fleeing from a corrupted gem monster resembling a winged shark with claws.

Stevonnie charged the corrupted gem, flutter jumping up at it and dropping down, driving her sword through its body, poofing it instantly. Piece of cake. Stevonnie caught the gem, a cloudy orange stone, bubbled it, and sent it off to the temple. Stevonnie landed delicately on the sand, turning to see Jamie, who was hiding behind a large rock for cover.

"It's safe now." Stevonnie called to him. Jamie peeked up over the rock, then sighed in relief when she realized it really was safe. He stepped out from his hiding spot and went over to Stevonnie, "Thank you so much, that thing would have eaten me if not for you."

"Well, more likely with would have just flayed you and thrown you into the water, most corrupted gems don't care for eating, but fight to protect their territory, or just go on a rampage. Never seen that kind before though, something must have attracted it to the beach," Looking down, Stevonnie realized that she wasn't helping him be less afraid, and so backtracked.

"Sorry, try not to think about that," Stevonnie said, "What are you doing on the beach? Isn't it your day off?" Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I was just down here looking for something." Jamie said, taking out his bag and opening it, showing Stevonnie the many pieces of red and green shards he had found.

"Those are pieces of Red Eye," Stevonnie realized, "And chunks from the Homeworld ship that came down with Jasper and Peridot." "You know what they are?" Jamie wasn't too surprised by this, "Well, I just thought they looked cool, I've been gathering little pieces of them from around Beach city. Are they valuable?"

Stevonnie shook her head, "No, but they're dangerous. Those are what lured that corrupted gem to the beach. They're able to sense the gem stuff. When the pieces are busted up and all over the place they can't sense it enough to draw any monsters here, but with them all in one place.."

Jamie was silent for a moment as his brain worked through how the corrupted gem attack had been his own fault. He face palmed, "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't know this stuff could work as monster bait, I just thought it looked cool enough to use as props to decorate my next play."

Stevonnie chuckled, taking the bag, "Well, they would look cool, right up until the monster gems swarmed the place." Stevonnie took out all the gem items inside the bag, bubbling them and sending them to the temple, as the corrupted gems wouldn't be able to sense them through a bubble.

"So, you've got a new play coming along huh?" Stevonnie asked, Jamie nodding. He had always been comfortable around Stevonnie for reasons she had never been able to discern. She'd expected him to end up more flustered than any of the others with how easily he was attracted.

But no, he never seemed embarrassed around her or tried to flirt with her, Stevonnie perhaps not quite being his type, which she was glad for. "What kind of play is it gonna be this time?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't actually finished writing it yet," Jamie said, "but it's going to be a romantic drama the likes of which Beach city has never seen." Stevonnie smiled, "I'm sure it'll be great." Jamie smiled, "I hope so, I've been getting dreadfully stressed out trying to write it. That's why I originally started collecting those gems items, I went for a walk to clear my head and found a few of them scattered on the dock."

Stevonnie frowned, "What's got you stressed out? You're great with plays and artsy stuff like that." "Thanks, but I'm not sure I'll be able to actually write a romance story. It's been so long since I last felt any powerful romantic passion, and even then, well..you remember what had happened when I fell for Garnet."

Stevonnie frowned "Yeah..but I'm sure you'll do great anyway." "Yeah, hopefully." Jamie said, turning and starting to walk off. Stevonnie frowned, grabbing Jamie's hand, "Come on, you really need to relax and clear your head. Let's go." "Um, go where?" Jamie asked, but Stevonnie had already taken off, pulling him along.

Stevonnie made sure Jamie spent the day enjoying himself. They got some nice food on the boardwalk, they went to the movies to see some new flicks, and even went swimming; which the inhabitants of Beach City didn't a shockingly small amount of.

By the end of the day, Jamie was feeling relaxed and happy, and thanked Stevonnie for the help. "No worries, I didn't have any gem missions today, so I was gonna be free all day anyway." Stevonnie said as they sat on the beach.

"Well, glad I could help you out." Jamie chuckled. "So, are you feeling better about your writing?" Stevonnie asked, Jamie raising his hands and moving it side to side, telling her he was still only 'so-so' on that front. "What? Why?" Stevonnie asked, having thought she'd done a good job of de-stressing him out.

"Today's been great, and it will definitely be easier to get back to writing now that I'm feeling better, but that doesn't mean I'll be any good when it comes to writing about heat and passion when I haven't felt them myself, not truly." Jamie sighed, "Maybe I should just give up on trying to write a romantic drama altogether and try something else."

Stevonnie frowned, "No way. You can totally write a romantic play. You said you just need to have felt heat and passion before you do right?" Jamie nodded, "Well..maybe I can help with that to." She offered.

"W-what?" Jamie blushed deeply at the offer, "You..you don't mean you'd.." Stevonnie nodded, smiling, "Sure, why not? It'd be fun for both of us, then you'd feel even better about your writing. No downsides."

Jamie couldn't see any errors in her logic, and in truth, the thought of being able to do that with Stevonnie was extremely appealing. Jamie had noticed Stevonnie's attraction of course, but he'd never persuaded it, figuring it wouldn't be a good idea to seek out a relationship with a gem of any kind again, even if it were just a casual one.

But here Stevonnie was offering it up to him...in what world could he have possibly refused? Stevonnie took his hand and led him back to her room; her room outside the temple that is, as she did plan on blowing his mind, but not like.

"S-so how do we do this?" Jamie asked as Stevonnie had him sit down on the edge of her bed. Stevonnie smiled, removing her top, as well as her bra. Jamie's eyes widened immediately at the sight of Stevonnie's beautiful chest, and Stevonnie was happy to see the tent forming in his pants.

She told Jamie to take off his clothes as well, the theater boy quickly undressing. Soon, Jamie was sitting naked on the edge of the bed, his stiff member about six inches in length. Stevonnie got down on her knees in front of him, wrapping her fingers around his length and beginning to stroke him slowly.

Jamie moaned, gripping the bed as he felt Stevonnie begin to work her hand along his cock, which seemed to get even harder as she did. Leaning forward, Stevonnie licked around Jamie's tip and down his shaft, getting it wet so she could stroke him faster.

"How's that feel~?" Stevonnie asked, Jamie moaning, "It's good~" Stevonnie lowered her head again, this time taking Jamie's cock into her mouth and sucking his tip gently. "St-Stevonnie~" Jamie moaned, reflexively thrusting up into her mouth. Stevonnie began to bob her head along his length, soon deep-throating his easily thanks to her practice with Amethyst.

Jamie held onto Stevonnie's head, thrusting into her throat hard, loving how incredible it felt around his member. Stevonnie's skill may have been a bit too good in fact, as Jamie came within a minute, releasing down her throat.

"S-sorry." Jamie apologized, embarrassed. Stevonnie swallowed and smiled, "Don't be, used to happen to me all the time." "Thanks, I.." Jamie trailed off, trying to determine what precisely Stevonnie had meant by that. He figured that she had just meant that, early on, she had cum really easily whenever she was eaten out, a theory that was shattered the moment Stevonnie lowered her shorts and underwear, showing that she had meant the phrase literally.

"O-oh.." Jamie couldn't help but stare at Stevonnie's member, as it was already hard and seemed to make his look even smaller by comparison. Noticing that Jamie had gotten intimidated, Stevonnie said, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything with that." She promised, lowering herself to rub her pussy against Jamie's tip

"I'll face the other way while we do this, that way you don't have to, you know, notice it." Stevonnie said, but Jamie stopped her, "N-no need to do that. I want you to enjoy it to. And besides, if you're facing the other way, how can I do this." Jamie said, leaning his head forward and latching his lips around her nipple.

Stevonnie moaned as he began to give her chest attention, and lowered herself down to take his member inside of her pussy. With Stevonnie having lubed his length up with her mouth already, Jamie's cock pushed easily into Stevonnie's slit, both of them moaning softly at the resistance that still came from Stevonnie's tightness.

Stevonnie bucked her hips, forcing Jamie's member all the way inside of her, causing him to cry out in pleasure before returning to her breasts, pleasing them as best he could without losing focus from how amazing Stevonnie's pussy felt around his cock. Not to mention the rather poignant distraction of Stevonnie's hard cock poking against his stomach with every movement.

Jamie managed to last a little longer this time, having been more prepared and ready for how good it would feel this time. He lasted almost ten solid minutes before cumming, though Stevonnie herself didn't look nearly done.

Feeling how close Stevonnie had probably been, and able to see it with how much pre-cum was leaking from her tip, Jamie asked Stevonnie to stand up off of him. She did so, and Jamie buried his tongue inside of her pussy. Stevonnie moaned, holding his head in place as he did.

He wasn't incredible, not having much experience, but he his tongue moved deeply inside her, not seeming bothered at all by tasting his own cum inside of Stevonnie. Even better, he reached up and gripped Stevonnie's shaft with his hands, making her moan even louder as he began to jerk her off.

Jamie's hands were shockingly soft as they pumped her cock, and the pleasure on both ends pushed Stevonnie into her next climax quickly. Jamie lapped up the juices that Stevonnie's pussy released onto his face, and didn't seem to mind the cum that Stevonnie's cock had gotten his his hair and on is back.

"Thanks~" Stevonnie said with a smile, "That was great." "I don't think we're quite done yet." Jamie said, "You only got off once, but I did twice. That hardly seems fair. I'm not experienced enough to help you get off again with my cock, but maybe I can do something else.." He said, moving his head up to her cock.

Stevonnie shuddered as she felt Jamie's warm breath against her cock, and moaning loudly when she felt his mouth envelop her length. His tongue flicked against her shaft, going up and down it as he began to suck her off.

Stevonnie held Jamie's head, helping him start moving it up and down her length, taking more and more of it like she'd taken his. "You're mouth is great~" Stevonnie moaned, thrusting her hips forward, pushing her cock into his throat.

Jamie gagged slightly, but didn't stop, letting her pick up the pace as she wanted. He couldn't quite explain it, but he was enjoying it. Not as much as he'd enjoyed everything else mind you, but there was something pleasing about doing this for Stevonnie, hearing her moan as he sucked her cock.

Stevonnie tried to hold back, but Jamie's mouth was so wet and soft, she was losing it. She thrust harder into his throat, pulling his head against her to make him take her entire length. "Jamie~" She moaned as she began to skull fuck him.

Stevonnie came after about five straight minutes of fucking Jamie's throat viciously, crying out as she fired a large load of cum down his throat, making him gag and cough as he attempted, and failed, to swallow it all.

"Sorry about that." Stevonnie said, rubbing her head. "No worries." Jamie said, his voice hoarse from how hard his throat had been ravaged. Jamie's eyes widened when he looked down and saw that Stevonnie's cock was still hard and ready for more. "Do you...want to keep going?" he asked.

"If you want to~" Stevonnie said with a grin, "I might have an idea on what to do next." Jamie got the feeling he already knew what her idea was, it was the same idea he had had while he'd been deep-throating her.

Jamie moved back on the bed, getting on his fours. Stevonnie, glad to see Jamie wasn't too nervous, got behind him and lowered her head, pushing her tongue inside of him. Jamie yelped in surprise at this, but knew it was probably better than the alternative of taking Stevonnie's massive cock in dry, even with how lubed up his throat had gotten it.

But as uncomfortable a feeling as it started out as, Jamie started to moan at the feeling of Stevonnie's tongue wriggling inside of his ass, her skilled tongue proving just as effective on him as on anyone else. Jamie's member began to throb, and he nearly whimpered when she withdrew her tongue.

Stevonnie held Jamie's hips as she lined her cock up to his cute, feminine ass. His whole body really was built for being on bottom Stevonnie thought. "You ready?" She asked, Jamie nodding, "As I'll ever be."

Stevonnie thrust forward into his tight hole. Despite all the lubrication, it still took Stevonnie was effort to force her cock in with how tightly his walls were squeezing her cock. Stevonnie moaned loudly, though not near as loudly as Jamie did, gripping the bed and pushing his hips back.

It hurt, but it felt too good for him to want to to stop. He wanted more, needed more, and Stevonnie was more than willing to provide. Tapping in to her supernatural strength, Stevonnie jerked her hips hard, hilting her entire cock inside of Jamie in one thrust.

Jamie screamed Stevonnie's name, cumming instantly and clenching so tightly around Stevonnie's cock that she nearly came as well. Stevonnie let Jamie recover, and started moving her hips, thrusting in and out of Jamie at a fast, steady pace. Jamie moved his hips in rhythm with hers, moaning every time her tip went deep enough to press against his prostate, which made him cum every few minutes.

Stevonnie only lasted another twenty minutes, by which point Jamie was barely conscious. Stevonnie couldn't resist the urge to give his cute ass a hard slap as she slammed in one last time, cumming hard inside of his tight asshole and filling it with hot seed, making Jamie cum hard one last time.

The cute theator boy fell unconscious immediately. Stevonnie, tired out as well, laid down with him, knowing that, when he woke, he would probably be doing much better with his play writing. And if not, another round or three might help~


	13. Getting Down to Bismuth

**Non-vanilla elements: Oral, muscle fetish.**

* * *

Stevonnie walked into the bubble room alone. She hadn't told anyone directly what she was doing, but Garnet knew she would be there, and would intervene if anything went wrong. Stevonnie didn't think anything would though. Nothing had gone wrong during all of the other times she'd done this, so she figured she was safe.

Stevonnie jumped up into the air, fluttering kicking her way up into the air and grabbing ahold of the bubble containing Bismuth. She lowered safely to the ground, and popped the bubble, letting the rainbow haired gem out.

She didn't look surprised anymore, having learned by now that Stevonnie planned to keep visiting her. "What's it gonna be this time?" She asked calmly, sitting down on the floor. Stevonnie sat down as well and opened the bag that she had brought with her, taking out a bar of chocolate and handing it to Bismuth.

It had been a month and a half now since Stevonnie had started visiting Bismuth in the bubble room. Pearl and Amethyst would probably be worried about it if she told them, so she kept it quiet from all but Garnet, who had sensed it and intercepted her on her way there the first time she had gone.

She hadn't argued with Garnet, and Garnet hadn't tried to stop her, only having gone to block her path for a few moments to let Stevonnie know that she would be there if she needed her. Stevonnie hadn't gone there defenseless of course, she'd brought her sword, but knowing that Garnet was also there to help made it easier to actually do it.

Bismuth had been confused the first time Stevonnie let her out. She hadn't understood what Stevonnie had hoped to gain from the meeting. She had asked who they were, and been shocked by the answer. She seemed curious about how Steven and Connie could fuse, and to her surprise, Stevonnie had been more than willing to talk to her about it, and had brought them some sandwiches to eat while they talked.

Since then, Stevonnie had gone visit Bismuth at least once a week, and a she had stopped bringing her sword to the occasion. When Bismuth asked why she came to visit her, why she brought her treats and games and stories about what had happened and what was happening out in the world, Stevonnie had just shrugged.

"You're not a monster," Stevonnie had told her, "You don't deserve to be treated the same as we do the corrupted gems. We keep the corrupted gems bubbled in here because they're dangerous, but more than that, because they're in pain and suffering every moment they aren't bubbled. But you...well, you are still dangerous, but you aren't a mindless beast. Just a little unstable."

Bismuth was shocked by this. When she'd been bubbled by Rose, she had expected to be let out after a few days, a few weeks maybe, at the very least after the war was over. But Rose just hadnt't wanted to deal with her, hadn't wanted to face her own mistakes or tell the truth about them, and had chosen to forget about her.

Bismuth recalled when she'd told Steven that he really was better than his mother, and now more than ever she believed it truly. And so they sat in the bubble room. They ate junk food together. Sometimes they played card games or board games, or Stevonnie would bring a portable video game or TV to show Bismuth a movie. It was bittersweet, but it was better than nothing.

Bismuth had asked more than once if she could go see the others, but Stevonnie hadn't allowed it, and even drawn her sword to stop the blacksmith gem when she had tried to leave anyway, "Seeing you...it would hurt them too much." Stevonnie said. "What, and it isn't hurting you to be here?" Bismuth questioned. Stevonnie shook her head, "It is, but I'll just have to deal with that."

Bismuth had just stared at Stevonnie for a few moments, knowing that, if she needed to, Stevonnie would attack her. She wondered how strong the fusion really was, and on the third visit, had asked to spar with Stevonnie.

Stevonnie had actually been a little hesitant about this request at first. If they sparred, how easily would her focus slip and give Bismuth an opportunity to run? What if Bismuth was just baiting her, and their sparring session became a full on battle? But Stevonnie had accepted, knowing that, if Bismuth had wanted to fight her, she would have done so already.

And so they had sparred. Doing so had given Bismuth more than a few points when she could have made it out of the bubble room before Stevonnie could have stopped her. But even without the knowledge that Garnet would have been there the moment she tried anything, Bismuth never ran for it. For whatever reason, she had stayed and continued sparring.

They found that Stevonnie's speed, grace, and agility made it easy for her to avoid attack and deliver strong blows with her sword, which had led to her poofing Bismuth at the end of the session. Because of this, sparring had become the routine, their way of ending the visit.

But today, today Stevonnie hadn't brought her sword, and Bismuth wasn't sure why. She was somewhat nervous to ask. She waited until Stevonnie and her and both finished the chocolate that she had brought, then looked up at her. "So...what now?" Bismuth asked, "You didn't bring your weapon, and you didn't bring any games or anything, you planning on sparring hand to hand?"

Stevonnie shook her head, "No, just talking." "About what?" Bismuth questioned. Stevonnie took a deep-breath, "I'm going to tell the others that I've been visiting you." She said, Bismuth's eyes widening, "Wha..really? Why? Are you...are you going to let me out of here?"

"We might." Stevonnie said, "I don't want to get your hopes of though. I don't think you've fully given up on trying to convince up to shatter the Diamonds, but I think being with the others again might help you."

"And you think they'll listen and let you bring me out?" Bismuth questioned, "Do you really have that much power of them?" Stevonnie snorted at this, "I don't think of it being like that, but I think they'll trust me. Plus I've gotten more persuasive recently."

"How?" Bismuth questioned. "Just a few tricks I picked up on after Steven and Connie fused." Stevonnie said vaguely, blushing slightly when Bismuth said, "Show me."

"What?" Stevonnie questioned. "Show me," Bismuth repeated, "If you think you can get me out of here, I want to know how. Besides, if you're so persuasive, why haven't you tried to use your 'tricks' to convince me?"

"W-well, they're kinda special tricks, not really meant for that." Stevonnie said, "Well then show me. We're all alone here, you won't get in trouble for it. Come on, just show me what you can do." Bismuth said. Stevonnie bit her lip, looking over Bismuth's muscled body. 'Fuck it.' She thought, "Okay, turn around."

Bismuth, a bit confused, turned around for Stevonnie, who moved over to her, her eyes going over Bismuth's muscled back. Garnet's body always hid how strong she was, so Stevonnie hadn't learned until recently how much she liked the look of muscles; a kink Amethyst had been more than willing to help her indulge in.

Stevonnie brought her hands to Bismuth's back, getting a thrill from feeling the larger gem's powerful muscles. Bismuth squirmed slightly as Stevonnie began to rub her back, groaning softly as Stevonnie began essentially massaging her, which felt quite good after so long trapped alternatively in one room and in a bubble.

Stevonnie grinned when she heard Bismuth moan, and started moving her hands faster, pressing harder against her muscles, watching Bismuth move her shoulders with her hands to feel more. Stevonnie, wanting to show Bismuth the real fun, moved her hands around Bismuth's large body, reaching beneath her smock and beginning to massage her chest.

Bismuth grunted, gripping the floor gently as she felt Stevonnie's hands pleasing her firm breasts. Bismuth had never been one to spend much time on pleasure, she'd always been too focused on working and fighting, but at the moment, she could see the appeal.

Stevonnie trailed kisses along Bismuth's neck before stopping and sucking it gently, her teeth grazing her tough skin gently, making her tense slightly as Stevonnie's hands got rougher with her. Bismuth reflexively moved herself against Stevonnie, her body starting to heat up. "More~" she moaned.

Stevonnie grinned, "You want more huh~?" Stevonnie questioned, her fingers tweaking Bismuth's nipples aggressively, pinching and tugging them with her fingers. It sent jolts of pleasure through Bismuth, making her grit her teeth to avoid crying out.

"Y-yes~" Bismuth groaned, squirming as she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. "Let's get you more comfortable then~" Stevonnie said, reaching down to Bismuth's pants and pushing them down. Bismuth wriggled, helping Stevonnie remove her pants and boots, leaving Bismuth in nothing but her smock, a good look for her, Stevonnie decided.

Stevonnie carefully removed her bottoms as well, her underwear going with seconds later. She moved back so she was sitting behind Bismuth, rubbing her stiffening cock against her large rump. Bismuth was unfamiliar with the feeling, but she was a curious gem, and wanted to find out more.

"Move forward." Stevonnie instructed, "You can lean on your knees if you need to." Bismuth moved her body over, getting on her knees. Stevonnie lowered her head down, figuring she should probably make sure Bismuth was wet enough to not get hurt first. Really she just wanted an excuse to taste Bismuth's pussy, so it was taking care of two problems at once.

Bismuth tensed up immediately when she felt Stevonnie's tongue enter her pussy. To her knowledge, things were only ever supposed to exit those holes, but she couldn't help but moan at the warm sensation that radiated through her as Stevonnie's tongue probed deeper into her, as though searching for something.

That something was Bismuth's sweet spot, and she found it in only a few more moments, making Bismuth cry out, the pleasure hitting her too suddenly for her to hold it back. Knowing she'd found the right spot, Stevonnie attacked it with her tongue.

Bismuth bucked her hips against Stevonnie, which would have sent her sprawling back if not for her own unnatural strength. Bismuth's pussy was soaking wet in a matter of moments, but Stevonnie convinced herself that she needed to keep going, just to be sure. She definitely wasn't kidding herself and just wanted to taste Bismuth's cum, that was crazy talk.

Regardless, Bismuth's climax came a few minutes later. She cried out again, throwing her head back as her whole body tensed and released in bliss, her warm, earthy juices flowing down Stevonnie's face. The fusion licked her lips, enjoying the taste.

"That was pretty good, but now it's time for even more fun." Stevonnie said, sitting back down and moving her hands to Bismuth's hips. Slowly, she pulled Bismuth back until her cock was lined up to her pussy, then kept going until she had entered her eager slit.

Both gems moaned loudly at this, Bismuth from never having felt anything like this, and Stevonnie from how hot and tight Bismuth's unused pussy felt as it squeezed around her cock, practically begging her to be railed.

Stevonnie pulled Bismuth down further, pushing her cock deeper into her, feeling the lovely warmth and wetness envelop her entire cock inch by inch until Bismuth was taking it all, sitting in Stevonnie's lap in a reverse cowgirl position. "N-now start moving your hips~" Stevonnie groaned, beginning to move hers as well, stirring Bismuth's inside with her rod.

Bismuth moaned, starting to move her hips like Stevonnie said. At first, she just rocked her hips back and forth, pushing Stevonnie's cock deeper and deeper into her, and then, at Stevonnie;s instruction, began to move her hips up and down, beginning to bounce on Stevonnie's cock.

Stevonnie leaned forward as Bismuth rode her, trailing kissing along Bismuth's back, lingering on her more noticeable and impressively sized muscled and resisting the urge to give them even more attention. After a few moments of thrusting up into her, Stevonnie gave in and began licking Bismuth's muscles, something she seemed to enjoy as well, as her pussy clamped down tightly around Stevonnie's cock when she started.

Seeing that Bismuth liked it to, Stevonnie went all out, kissing, licking, and sucking on Bismuth's powerful muscles. Bismuth came hard a few minutes later, her walls clenching hard around Stevonnie's dick, forcing her to cum deep inside of the large gem.

Bismuth lifted herself off of Stevonnie's cock and leaned forward, panting as she braced her arms against the floor. Stevonnie's cock twitched as she got an idea. She moved forward, holding Bismuth's hips. "Can't..again..so soon.." Bismuth panted, but Stevonnie moved her hips forward anyway, knowing she would like what she had in mind.

Stevonnie knew that fucking Bismuth brainless, while enjoyable, wouldn't be any fun for Bismuth after a while. She pushed her cock between Bismuth's ass cheeks, moaning as she squeezed the soft, firm glutes around her length as she thrust between it. The feeling was great, but not Stevonnie's goal in doing this.

After a few moments of thrusting against the confused blacksmith, Stevonnie came, shooting thick rope after rope of hot, white cum onto Bismuth's back. Bismuth shuddered, enjoying the warm feeling against her muscles, and starting to moan again when she felt Stevonnie licking the warm cum off of her.

Stevonnie's fingers moved down, fingering Bismuth gently as she lapped her own cum up off of Bismuth's back, resisting the urge to fuck her raw. Bismuth got wet and eager again, but Stevonnie didn't move forward to fuck her this time.

"You're gonna have to wait until after I talk to the gems. Be on your best behavior, and if we can convince them to give you something like a parol, then we'll have even more fun~" Stevonnie promised. Bismuth nodded, eagerly wanting more of whatever Stevonnie had just showed her.

And Stevonnie planned to give it. But for now, Bismuth was re-bubbled. She would have to wait a while longer.

* * *

 **Random question that totally doesn't have anything to do with an up-coming chapter (wink, nudge, cough) who's you're favorite fusion? If you'd like to let me know for reasons that totally don't involve me writing about them in an upcoming chapter (wink) go to my SU poll and vote there. I would ask you to leave it in the reviews, but I really like to save those for stuff specifically about this chapter. Votes left in the review won't count.**


	14. Sorry Blue

**I apologize for the momentary chapter cancellation, frequenters of my profile will already be aware of my...less than stable self-esteem..or lack there of. Anyway, non-vanilla elements: Oral, incest.**

* * *

Stevonnie had been missing her parents. Her parents on Connie's side less so, as they checked in on her via email once a week every, every week. They didn't fully understand what Connie's choice to fuse with Steven meant, nor had they ever even seen Stevonnie, which she planned to keep as long as possible, as she didn't look forward to her mother's freak out and her father's threatening to call the police.

But Greg, he already knew and understood the whole thing. Stevonnie had been putting off visiting Greg though, as she was worried that seeing his son on his girlfriend fused, permanently might make him uncomfortable, and she didn't want to cause that.

Thankfully, she'd been wrong. Greg was happy to see Stevonnie, and eager to hear about how things had gone. Stevonnie smiled, glad that it had just been paranoia on her part, and a little upset at herself for waiting this long to actually talk to Greg. They sat down at Greg's van and talked, Stevonnie recounting what all she had been through since she'd formed.

Granted, she left out quite a few of the raunchier details. She mentioned that Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot were a relationship now, but didn't mention that they'd made it official with a foursome. She mentioned that she had convinced the others to let Bismuth go on missions with them now, but left out the details as to how she pacified Bismuth and what she did for the others in return. Just little stuff like that.

She had accidentally let it slip that she'd gone home with Kiki and Jenny, but she hoped that Greg wouldn't put the pieces together and realize what exactly she had done with the twins when she had gotten there, and tried to make it seem like she had just spent the night because she hadn't wanted to drive back at night.

"Sounds like you've been busy." Greg said with a smile, "You two have gotten so strong together. Rose would be proud. Heh, and Garnet's probably over the moon about it." Stevonnie giggled, nodding, "You should have seen her face the first time Steven and Connie talked about forming me for good. They thought she was going to explode."

Greg was going to have to get used to Stevonnie thinking of herself as her own being, one different from Steven and Connie, but he didn't seem up-happy about it at all. "How's Pearl been doing?" Greg asked.

"She's been..you know, Pearl." Stevonnie laughed, "Mostly panicking about her girlfriend. They've been out on dates a few times, but I don't think they've done anything yet. Pearl's probably freaking out about it."

Greg laughed at this, "Good to know she's finally getting a test out what it's really like to live among the humans. Only took her, what, six thousand years?" Greg and Stevonnie laughed at this, "Guess Pearl just really wanted to hold out. I'm glad she's enjoying herself with it. She's been happier and less obsessive every since it started. Well, less obsessive until you bring her up."

"Yeah, that sounds like Pearl alright." Greg chuckled as he got up. "Well, I gotta get to work washing these cars. I can only put off working for so long before people start complaining." "Why are you working at all?" Stevonnie asked, "Aren't you still rich?"

Greg wasn't even halfway through the money he had gotten from Marty, still having more than six million dollars. Even of the four million he had spent already, most of it had gone to repairing things broken by the gems and purchasing gifts for his friends. Greg was a simple man, he didn't need much, even now that he was the richest man in Beach city, and living in the lowest quality housing; his van.

Greg shrugged, "Gotta keep myself busy somehow you know? I might just go stir crazy if I didn't do any work. Besides, I'm the only car wash in Beach city, without me, people would have to suffer the terrible fate of having to do something themselves." He laughed, Stevonnie chuckling to, "Well, I'll help you out then." She said, picking up a bucket of water.

"You sure?" Greg asked, "You don't need to." "Neither do you," Stevonnie reminded him, "Let's get to work." Rolling his eyes, Greg got out two sponges, and they set to washing cars. The result was a bit unexpected, if only to Greg and Stevonnie who hadn't been thinking about it.

After the first two cars they had washed were done, suddenly, and for the first time in quite awhile, Greg ended up with several customers all at once,. Some of them didn't even have messy cars. Greg was confused by this at first, until the realization that they had all come to gawk at Stevonnie hit him.

Stevonnie, enjoying herself with the task as she usually did with all things, had ended up with more than a little water and soap on herself. That, combined with the way she tried to more efficiently clean cars by gracefully floating over them, twirling in the air to wash the tops and reflexively landing in a combat pose, which gave the care behind her a great view of her rump, had resulted in word spreading like wildfire about the sexy chick at the car wash.

Greg knew Stevonnie wouldn't mind, and might even be enjoying the attention, but he wasn't much of a fan of seeing them get looked over like that. In an attempt to scare some of the onlookers off, Greg more than once called to her, referring to her as, 'son', or assuring customers that 'he' would do a great job. When Stevonnie didn't correct him, many people begun to realize the error in their viewing material, and left.

But even then, there were quite a few people lingering afterwards, both women who and even several men who didn't seem to care what Stevonnie was. Stevonnie picked up on it awhile later, laughing at the fact, but getting a little upset when she saw how glad Greg was when the car wash hit closing time and the cars left.

All at once, Stevonnie realized how upset she had gotten him, and was starting to feel guilty. Greg, not wanting Stevonnie to be upset when she'd done nothing wrong, put on some music to lighten the mood. Rtyy soon, they were both enjoying themselves again.

Stevonnie even got up from the back of the van and started to dance. Greg smiled as he washed, then began to squirm uncomfortably again. Stevonnie's looks really were astounding, and as she danced, her hips moving to the music, Greg body betrayed him, and in spite of himself, got stiff.

He didn't notice it at first, and felt terrible when he did, worse still when Stevonnie turned and saw it. Greg's face when a deep red as he tried to adjust himself to hide his shameful arousal, but Stevonnie didn't look upset or grossed out. No, she was grinning..

Stevonnie walked over to her Greg was sitting, "Sorry, sometimes when I'm dancing I forget there's anyone around. When that happens my dancing gets a little...suggestive. Guess that's my fault." She said, looking down at Greg's crotch, where his hands tried to cover the tent in his pants.

"I-it's fine, really." Greg said, blushing deeper as Stevonnie moved closer to him, "Thanks, but I'd still like to make it up to you." Stevonnie's hand moved down slowly, Greg nearly jumping back in surprise when she brushed against his bulge.

"St-Stevonnie, w-what are you-" Stevonnie cut Greg off, "It's okay, really. I've done this before, it'll be great~" She said, lowering down onto her knees in front of Greg. "We shouldn't be doing this." Greg said, trying to push himself back away, but stopped by Stevonnie's hands, "It's fine, no one's gonna see us."

Between the angle the van was at and how dark it was getting now, it really was unlikely that they would be spotted, but that wasn't the point. "No, I'm me we shouldn't do this at all, you're my.." Greg wasn't certain what pronoun he was supposed to use to finish that sentence, and Stevonnie pouted up at him.

"Come on, you know it'd be fun. I know you'd never do this with Steven or Connie, that'd just be weird, but with me, I don't see any problem with it. You've talked to Garnet before about Ruby and Sapphire, you know a fusion isn't just two things crammed together, I'm more than that, let me show you~"

Stevonnie undid Greg's pants and pulled them down, and was shocked when she was nearly hit in the eye with Greg's massive cock. It was huge, even bigger than Stevonnie's, and it was so hard...Stevonnie wanted it.

Greg tried again to scoot back, but Stevonnie didn't even deep to put any grip on him to make him stop and let her keep going. He wanted it to, even if he refused to admit it. 'This is wrong,' He told himself as Stevonnie licked her lips and opened her mouth, 'this is so wrong.'

Stevonnie took Greg's tip into her mouth, sealing her lips around it and starting to suck on it. She flicked it with her tongue, tasting his pre-cum. It was good, and Stevonnie sucked harder to draw out more as she pushed her head down to take more.

Greg grit his teeth, trying desperately not to moan, not to let himself enjoy it. But it was difficult; Stevonnie's mouth felt so good, and the look on her face, how much she was enjoying the action herself even though she was on the giving end of it, it was too much.

When she heard Greg start moaning, Stevonnie was more determined than ever to please him, and she started bobbing her head up and down, looking up at him as she did. Greg nearly came from the sight of Stevonnie's face as she sucked him off alone, how much she wanted to make him cum, it was hypnotic.

Despite this, Greg still didn't cum, and Stevonnie tried to deep-throat him. For the first time since her mini-orgy in the barn with Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot, Stevonnie was actually having trouble. It was just so thick and large, and Stevonnie gagged slightly when she felt it pushing into her throat.

Still, she was determined, and kept moving her head faster, sucking harder, brushing her tongue against Greg's length as she took more and more of his cock. Soon, she reached the base, her tongue swirling around his length as it throbbing in her throat.

That was what pushed Greg over the edge. He gripped the edge of the van hard, grunting loudly as his cum erupted from his cock. Stevonnie hadn't been prepared for just how much would end up coming out, and ended up coughing and sputtering as her mouth and throat were flooded with thick seed.

Still, Stevonnie managed to swallow a fair bit of it before looking looking up at Greg, who was red-faced and panting hard. He was still hard though, she realized. She grinned, getting up. Greg looked over, his face burning even more when he saw her remove her shorts. Despite Stevonnie's member, her body was still near flawless from what Greg saw.

Stevonnie had Greg move back into the van, and she went in after him, closing the van door and straddling him. Greg's member throbbed against Stevonnie's slit, which was already soaking wet. She smiled, lowering herself down slowly, moaning as she took Greg's member inside. It wasn't as ridiculously large as some of the times she'd done it with Amethyst, but it was still much bigger than she was used to, and made her tense up as it stretched out her pussy.

Greg couldn't even think properly, his mind to shot from how good Stevonnie's wet slit felt as his cock pushed deeper inside. Stevonnie had trouble working her way down, and started moving her hips when she got to the halfway point, figuring she'd get the rest as they went.

Hearing Stevonnie moan, and figuring that they were miles passed the point of no return now, Greg moved his hands to Stevonnie's hips and helped move her up and down his cock, thrusting up into her. He was instinctively cautious at first, but started picking up the face and thrusting harder into her soon after.

Stevonnie moaned loudly, loving how it felt. She wanted more, and started bucking her hips harder, bouncing on Greg's stiff cock as he thrust up into her. It quickly became apparent that, though Greg didn't have much stamina when it came to things like running and worrying, he certainly did when it came to this. After nearly thirty minutes of fucking, neither had slowed down, and both had picked up the pace, slamming their hips together hard and fast.

Greg's entire cock pumped into Stevonnie with every thrust now, and it was Stevonnie who ended up cumming first. Granted, they had both been right on the edge. It had been the sudden thought of how the van must have looked from the outside, windows fogged over and bouncing from her and Greg's movements, that pushed Stevonnie into her climax.

Greg followed right behind her, the feeling of Stevonnie's pussy clamping down on him and the sensation of her juices running down his cock caused him to reach his limit. He pulled Stevonnie down hard, thrusting as deeply into her as he could before cumming, causing Stevonnie to cry out loudly, nearly cumming again from the feeling alone.

Stevonnie dropped down, panting hard as she laid down next to Greg, cuddling up to him affectionately. Greg, too tired to think about it anymore, held Stevonnie close as they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Doctor's In

**Non-vanilla elements: incest, oral, group sex.**

* * *

Stevonnie stood outside the hospital anxiously. No one was injured, no one Stevonnie herself knew anyway, but was still made anxious by proximity to the building alone. She wasn't scared of the hospital itself really, but of what might be about to happen within it, what she might be told, what she might do..

Ever since her little fling with Greg the week before, Stevonnie had been thinking about her other parents, Connie's parents. Yes, they did what they could to keep in touch, and did so frequently, but that was only so much. They still addressed her as Connie in their messages, and Stevonnie had needed to set her computer to auto-correct the name Stevonnie to Connie whenever messaging them back, as she always got the two names mixed up.

Her own parents didn't even know what she looked like. That was the thought that had brought her to the hospital today. Between her two parents, it was her mother that was more reasonable, shocking as that might have sounded to anyone on the outside looking in. If Stevonnie could talk to her alone first, then maybe..maybe she could handle talking to them both about it.

And yet she had been standing outside of the hospital, just thinking about what she would do and say, for over two hours now. That was a long time to be standing barefoot outside of a hospital, and she had gotten more than a few funny looks in that time.

She couldn't help it. Every time she tried to enter the building, she felt a cold, sharp, nervous panic fill her entire body before she could even take a step. Part of her wanted to just run inside and shout to her mother what was happening, but the other side wanted to turn around, run away, and hide. What worried her was that she didn't think that those two views were necessarily coming from Steven and Connie individually; more that both of them were feeling just as conflicted as she was now.

She attempted to rationalize to herself that, if every single part of her felt that bad about it, there was no way it could have been a good idea to carry it out. Unfortunately, Stevonnie was smarter than that, and knew that Steven and Connie had been just as anxious when they had first thought to stay fused. There was no way around it, she would have to enter the hospital, now.

She finally managed to make herself walk forward, forcing herself not to shake as she entered the building and looked around. It looked just like it always did, Connie had seen it many times, and Stevonnie remembered it.

She began to walk down the hall, knowing exactly the path to take to get to her mother's office. She wouldn't be doing anything at this time, she would be preparing to go home right around now. Stevonnie took deep breaths, remaining calm. She tried to remind herself that, worst case scenario, her parents were displeased and that was it. It wasn't like they could make her un-fuse.

So why was she still so terrified of this? Why did her blood run cold whenever she thought the sentence, 'my parents will be disappointed with me'? It was most definitely lingering neurosis from Connie, but knowing that didn't make them go away. If anything, it just made her feel guilty.

For one, brief, horrible moment, Stevonnie considered the possibility that just un-fusing to talk to her would be the best action. The thought didn't last long, her un-fusing panic was still there and was much stronger and more primal than Connie's old parental fears. But she was still nervous.

It didn't help things that Connie's mother's first impression of Stevonnie would be Stevonnie turning the corner and smacking right into her. Mrs. Maheswaran was knocked back a few paces and Stevonnie was knocked onto the ground, only then realizing who she had bumped into.

"I-I'm so sorry Mom..heswaran!" Stevonnie corrected herself quickly, losing her nerve immediately upon seeing her. Priyanka looked over Stevonnie for a moment before reaching out to help her stand up, "It's pronounce Muh-hash-waran, actually, and it's my fault as much as yours, neither of us were looking where we were going."

Stevonnie nodded, "Right, sorry. I..uh.." "I take it you're not a patient here," Priyanka said, "From that gem in your stomach I'll guess you're related to the Universe boy?" Stevonnie nodded, "You could say that." She said. 'It's not like I'm lying.' She thought to herself.

"How have Steven and Connie been recently?" Priyanka asked, "I've been keeping in touch with Connie, but sometimes it's hard to understand what she means by certain things. I'm still not quite sure what this whole 'fusion' business is all about. You wouldn't happen to know about it would you?"

Stevonnie nodded again, "Y-yeah, I know about it." "Well, would you mind helping me and my husband? I know it's silly, but I want to know more about this so I can actually talk to Connie about it if she needs me to. It's hard not to be worried." Priyanka said.

Stevonnie smiled, "Yeah..I can definitely help you. That..that's actually why I'm here, to find you and talk to you." Again, not a lie, just a truth with a few holes in it. It was swiss-truth; even the most Steven-like parts of Stevonnie were ashamed at that one, and Stevonnie herself cringed at the inner terrible pun.

Priyanka smiled, "Really? That'd be wonderful, thank you so much." Stevonnie couldn't believe how she was acting. Connie had certainly never seen her act like this. Maybe she was less uptight around other adults, or maybe she was just less uptight around everyone except Connie and Steven. Well, either way, this might be the best possible opportunity to get her mother to be okay with her fusion, she just needed to play her cards right and not mess anything up. If she could do that, everything would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Things went wrong almost immediately. Stevonnie should have known that if she needed to go a day without getting attacked by gem monsters, monster attacks would be exactly what happened. It wasn't a huge or overly powerful one, but it was still hard to talk to your mother when a horse with two scorpion tails and spiked hooves was trying to run you down.

Stevonnie poofed it with her sword quickly, using the spike ball bubble as her sword wasn't with her at the time. Priyanka, after she had calmed to the point that Stevonnie was certain she wouldn't have a heart attack, thanked Stevonnie deeply, offering her a drink as thanks.

Stevonnie had never once had anything even remotely alcoholic, so perhaps accepting it was a bad idea, but she felt like it would be rude not to. That said, everything for the following two hours after the first sip of wine was a blur.

She remembered laughing at something Priyanka said, though couldn't be certain what exactly it was she said. She remembered driving Priyanka's car to get them both home, dodging the question from Priyanka of how exactly she knew where to take her. Finally, Stevonnie remembered her lucidity starting to return as her lips were pressed against Priyanka's their tongues pushing together aggressively.

Stevonnie had no idea who had kissed who, and couldn't convince herself to stop the kiss, as her mother was shockingly good at it. They were inside the house they realized, and stumblings in a drunken haze into Priyanka's room, a haze that Stevonnie was starting to leave, likely from her being part gem.

As Priyanka broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, Stevonnie started to wonder if she should stop this while she still could, but when she saw Priyanka undressing, seeing her surprisingly fit body that looked even better than the fake version she'd seen in the her/Rose's room, likely a result of Connie's parents being just as active as Connie had always been, Stevonnie decided that she had already gone this far, no turning back now.

Priyanka finished undressing herself, spreading her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed. Stevonnie tried not to drool as she dropped onto her knees, moving her head down and beginning to lick Priyanka's pussy. Priyanka moaned, placing a hand on Stevonnie's head as she pushed her tongue inside of Priyanka, moving it in slow circles as she pushed deeper.

"You're pretty good~" Priyanka moaned, her voice spurring Stevonnie to lick faster and deeper as she felt herself getting stiff as she ate Priyanka out. Priyanka's legs locked around Stevonnie's head, holding her in place as she moaned louder, getting wetter against Stevonnie's face until she came, crying out as her juices flowed over the fusion's face.

Stevonnie smiled up at Priyanka, licking her lips and getting up to kiss Priyanka. Priyanka moaned as she tasted her own juices on Stevonnie's tongue. She pushed onto the floor in front of Stevonnie, pulling down Stevonnie's shorts and freeing her stiff member. Priyanka grinned, "Not what I was expecting~" She purred, taking Stevonnie's hard cock into her mouth and beginning to suck it gently, bobbing her head up and down the length of it.

Stevonnie had two thoughts one after the other. The first was that Connie's father was one lucky guy, and the second was that she hoped Doug didn't find out about this, as it could cause more than a few problems between her parents even if they never did figure out who Stevonnie was.

Stevonnie groaned as Priyanka stopped sucking her member before Stevonnie could cum. She wondered why she had stopped, then felt her cock twitch in excitement as Priyanka got onto her fours on the bed, wiggling her hips seductively for Stevonnie.

Stevonnie got on the bed quickly, lining up to Priyanka's pussy and thrusting into her as she gripped her hips. Priyanka and Stevonnie moaned together, beginning to move their hips together. Priyanka gripped the bed as she felt Stevonnie's cock push deeper into her pussy and her hands grip her hips tighter.

"So tight~" Stevonnie moaned, thrusting faster as she started to feel the pleasure built up inside of her, Priyanka picking up the pace as well to match her rhythm, groaning as she felt herself getting closer as well.

Stevonnie hilted herself inside of Priyanka, crying out as she came with her mother, feeling Priyanka clench around her member as she came into her pussy, pulling out as she panted. "That was awesome Mom~" She said, not thinking about it.

"Did you just call me Mom?" Priyanka questioned, looking back at Stevonnie, whose blood turned cold when she realized what she had said, "I-I u-um u-uh.." Stevonnie's nervous stammering was put to an end when Priyanka grinned, "That's kinda hot~"

Stevonnie's member got stiff again almost instantly when Priyanka said this, shifting so she was laying on her back with her legs spread, "Be a good girl, and fuck mommy hard~" Priyanka purred to her, Stevonnie pushing forward immediately and thrusting into her pussy again, moaning loudly as she and Priyanka's hips started slapping together again.

Stevonnie was vaguely aware of the sounds behind her, the door opening and some shifting, but she was in too much of a lust frenzy at this point to fully comprehend the fact that someone must have entered the room with her and Priyanka. It finally occurred to her when Stevonnie felt Doug's hands reach around her torso, pushing under her shirt to grope her chest, making Stevonnie moan more.

"Honey, I thought you said you'd start letting me know before you brought home new 'friends'." Connie's father chuckled, lining up his member to Stevonnie's pussy and rubbing the tip against her teasingly. "Sorry honey, things just sorta happened really quickly. Cute isn't she~?" Priyanka moaned, her hips still moving against Stevonnie despite Stevonnie having frozen up in fear the moment she realized it was Doug behind her.

"Oh definitely~" Doug purred, giving Stevonnie's neck a kiss that sent a small jolt of pleasure through her, "Definitely the cutest friend we've brought home in a while." He added as he thrust into Stevonnie's pussy, the force of his thrust pushing Stevonnie deeper into Priyanka.

All at once, from that sentence alone, Stevonnie understood more about her parents than she ever wanted to. The only thing more distressing was that the thought of her parents and their 'friends' was actually getting her hornier, and she'd started bucking her hips in both directions to push Doug deeper into her pussy as she thrust deeper into her mother. Stevonnie wasn't sure which half of her the enjoyment was coming from, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was coming a little bit from both of them.


	16. Jasper

**I've been trying hard to avoid splitting this off into hyper fanfiction territory. I know that sounds odd considering this is a fanfiction, but I enjoy keeping things seeming like they might be what would happen in this situation. That's why it took me so long to get to Bismuth, and why it took me even longer to get to Jasper. But, we're here now and there's no going back! Non-vanilla elements: Oral, anal, reluctance.**

* * *

Stevonnie entered the cell. Pearl and Peridot has built it with Bismuth, it would be able to hold back anything. That said, Jasper had nearly broken out on her first day inside of it. They had since improved it.

It had been a few weeks since Jasper had been cured. It had been Stevonnie who'd found the cure, hidden in an orb on the moon base. Granted, it hadn't worked very well. They had needed to mix it with Stevonnie's healing spit and even then it had taken some modification from Peridot.

The cure for corruption had been developed by Pink Diamond, who knew about the corruption weapon and wanted to be prepared if anything went wrong with it. She'd been shattered before she could finish it, and had only made a small amount. As she had been testing it on Quartz soldiers, it would only work on a gem of the same type.

Stevonnie had been upset about this, as it meant she couldn't help Centipeedle and her crew. It had let her cure Jasper though, whereafter she immediately re-poofed and bubbled her to buy the others to build a cell that could contain her.

They hadn't told Lapis about any of this, and didn't plan to for some time, despite how many times Jasper demanded it. Stevonnie visited Jasper regularly, her thought process being the same as it had been with Bismuth. Bismuth had cooled down significantly, and hadn't once tried to shatter Peridot, Lapis, or indeed Jasper. If it could work on Bismuth, then maybe it could work on Jasper.

Stevonnie stopped trying to be sweet after the first two weeks, knowing that such a method wouldn't go over well with the warrior. If she was going to get through to Jasper, she would need to get aggressive with her.

"What's it gonna be this time?" Jasper questioned, standing with her arms crossed. Stevonnie always tried to convince to do things. Sometimes she just asked her to speak, sometimes she tried to get her to do something odd, like touch her body. Jasper was convinced they were trying to drive her mad, but in truth, Stevonnie's only intent was to make Jasper see things from a human point of view.

To do so, Stevonnie had decided now to appeal to the more human side of Jasper. "You do know that the only thing stopping you from see Lapis is you right?" She said, Jasper only not attacking her because she knew Stevonnie would have something to stop her if she did. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we fully intend to let you see her, once you've proven that you're capable of doing it without losing control of yourself." Stevonnie explained. "And how do I do that exactly?" She questioned.

"You start by taking off your clothes." Stevonnie ordered, her expression stern to show Jasper she was serious. She was going to get her point across to this gem if it killed her.

Jasper grumbled in frustration, and obeyed the order, removing her clothes. Her chest was larger than Garnet's, which was saying a lot all things considered. Her body was fit and muscled, and Stevonnie was hard in seconds, which Jasper saw as she undressed to start the fun.

"What do you want from me?" Jasper questioned. Stevonnie shook her head, "You're not getting it. It isn't about what I want. It's about what we both want. That's how this works, it's just like how fusion is supposed to work." Stevonnie explained, walking forward and pulling Jasper into a kiss.

Jasper wasn't sure how to feel. She had never been kissed before, nor had she ever kissed another (though she would have done so and done so much more with Lapis if she had let her), and didn't know how to classify the feeling. The closest word in her vocabulary was warm, as Jasper didn't fully grasp the concept of something being 'loving'.

She also wasn't much for pleasure, and tensed up when Stevonnie's hands began trailing down her body, rubbing her muscled form and lingering on her breasts. Jasper groaned as Stevonnie began to massage her large breasts, lowering her head to kiss and suck on them. One of hr hands trailed lower, rubbing between Jasper's legs.

"W..what is this?" Jasper questioned. "There's a lot of different names for it," Stevonnie said, "but no matter what you call it, it's fun~" Stevonnie added as she pushed two fingers into Jasper's pussy. Jasper groaned, squirming and, to her surprise, instinctively bucking her hips against Stevonnie's fingers to push them deeper.

"See~? You want more~" Stevonnie explained to her, fingering her hard, "Doesn't it feel good~?" She questioned. When Jasper refused to answer, Stevonnie aggressively pinched her clit and bit down on one of her nipples, making the quartz soldier cry out in a sudden mix of pleasure and pain. "Y-yes." She admitted, "I..I want more."

Stevonnie pumped her fingers harder and faster into Jasper's pussy, adding a third finger and then a fourth. She felt Jasper's pussy get wetter and wetter, and felt the heat building up inside of her body. When she felt Jasper's pussy start to tense up around her fingers, she pulled them out so Jasper couldn't cum.

Jasper whimpered when she did, an involuntary act that made her want to die, but she supposed there wasn't much she could do. If she tried to make Stevonnie keep going, if she lifted a finger to harm her, the others would poof her easily. Worse, they would tell Lapis, and Malachite would really be gone forever.

Stevonnie lifted her dripping wet fingers to Jasper's mouth. "Then them clean." She ordered. Jasper did nothing, and Stevonnie held her stare. "Lick. Them. Clean." She ordered, "Or would you like it more if I just left right now and didn't finish the job?" She questioned, grinning when Jasper moved her head down, dragging her tongue along Stevonnie's fingers, tasting her own juices on them.

"So this is why you really came," Jasper deduced, "To humiliate me while your soldiers watch it happen." Jasper didn't like it, but she could at least respect it. What's more, if that's what was happening, she could understand it. Which made Stevonnie shaking her head all the more irritating.

"I'm going to let you have all the fun you want," Stevonnie said, "But you're going to earn all of it. You're going to please me exactly how I say to, and then I'll do the same to you, understood?" Stevonnie questioned. "Why? What's the purpose?" Jasper demanded.

"Well, my original plan was to just strip down and let you fuck me," Stevonnie admitted, "But with how likely you were to just attack me, not to mention how easily that could have build up more frustration for you instead of releasing it, I figured this was a better idea. You're going to learn that you don't have to be in control of everything if I have to fuck it into you. I think I can help you Jasper, I really do. You can either prove me wrong, or you can get on your knees."

Jasper did nothing for a few seconds, as though seeing if Stevonnie would do more. When she didn't, Jasper growled, summoning her helmet. She knew it was a bad idea, she knew it would accomplish nothing, but she couldn't help it. It was her nature, it was what she was made to do and she couldn't fight it.

Stevonnie sighed, blocking her attack with her shield and pressing the trinket Peridot had given her to Jasper's chest. The machine sent a pulse through Jasper's body, like a head rush across the core of her being, and all at once, Jasper's weapon vanished and she staggered back away from Stevonnie.

"W-what did you do to me?" Jasper questioned. "Peridot made it. It weakens a gem's control over their powers, making it impossible to summon weapons and really lowering their physical power. On it's highest setting, it's almost exactly like the tool you used on Garnet." Stevonnie explained, removing her clothes as she did so.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned as Stevonnie approached, expecting her to attack her. Rather than strike with her sword, Stevonnie used her own natural strength to grab and force Jasper against the wall, pinning her. Jasper tried to fight her off, but without her quartz strength, it was useless.

"I tried to reason with you." Stevonnie said, getting angry, "I tried to help you. I tried, but you just don't want to listen. I don't know what you think you're solving by acting this way, but maybe you really do need to have this lesson fucked into you." She said, jerking her hips forward with no warning at all, sinking her entire length into Jasper's pussy despite her tightness.

Jasper cried out in a sudden jolt of both pleasure and pain. Stevonnie moaned loudly, repeating the motion again, adding even more strength to it. Jasper tried to focus on what was happening, but Stevonnie was thrusting so hard into her, it was making her bounce against the wall.

Only diamonds were ever meant to have this much control over a quartz, especially over Jasper, but here Stevonnie was, taking it, proving how powerful she was. Stevonnie reached around Jasper's body, roughly groping her tits and listening to the sounds Jasper was unable to hold in as she did.

Stevonnie kept going for several minutes, not stopping until she came twenty minutes later, when she slammed her cock as deeply into Jasper's cunt as she could before unloading into her. Jasper had thought she would be done, but the moment her climax finished, Stevonnie went back to it again, slamming in hard and fast.

This went on for almost two hours before Stevonnie pulled out and threw Jasper to the ground. She landed on her stomach, and Stevonnie held her down as she got behind her and lifted the soldier's hips up into the air. She lined up to Jasper's ass, prodding it a few times to let her realize what was about to happen before she thrust forward hard, penetrating Jasper's ass.

Jasper's ass was so tight, it would have taken Stevonnie quite a while to get just a few inches inside, even if she prepared the tight hole with her tongue. That is, if she were treating Jasper the way she treated her other lovers. As she was not, Stevonnie put as much of her super strength as she needed into a single thrust and forced her entire cock inside in one movement.

Jasper screamed so loud, Stevonnie wouldn't have been surprised if the others had heard her from all the way outside of the cell. Actually, the thought of them listening as she railed one of the strongest single gems they had ever seen kinda turned Stevonnie on, and she slammed her hips in harder, forcing her cock deeper until she bottomed out inside of Jasper's ass.

She came immediately, filling Jasper's ass with burning hot cum. She didn't even stop thrusting into her as she came this time, not planning on stopping for a long time. With how tight Jasper's ass was around her cock, she only lasted about thirty-five minutes this time, having filled her anus entirely to the brim with cum before pulling out to coat the outside of her ass in seed as well.

Stevonnie was panting hard, but she knew Jasper was worse off than her. The larger quartz had stopped screaming twenty minutes ago, and was now laying with her tongue lulling out and her eyes semi-glazed over.

Stevonnie stood in front of Jasper's face. She grabbed her head and forced her up, "Lick my pussy." She ordered, pushing Jasper's head between her legs. As Stevonnie expected, Jasper began to eat her out. Now that Stevonnie had shown her dominance, Jasper would be much easier to deal with. Which was good, because Stevonnie knew that Jasper would be going many more rounds with her before she was ready to leave her cell.

* * *

 **This isn't really a Jasper redemption, and it isn't not that either. Honestly, it could go either way. Those who want Jasper to stay a villain who never gets redeemed can have that, and those who believe all the SU villains except for and possibly even including the diamonds get that to.**


	17. Layin' with Lion

**Those of you who read Futa-Sakura could probably have seen this one coming. Those of you who weren't expecting it, hi, names Sinful Nature, glad to meet you. Non-vanilla elements: Bestiality, oral.**

* * *

Stevonnie was out with Lion. she loved riding the massive pink cat across the beach, city, and across the world really, thanks to his warp summoning. He was much less ornery with her than she had been with Steven and Connie. It was like Stevonnie had somehow earned his full respect.

Lion came with them on every mission, and had proven invaluable in battle, as he probably had for Rose, Stevonnie thought. She could get lost riding Lion and lose track of where she was for hours, but now she was tired, and needed to rest. Lion seemed ready to run another few miles, for perhaps a few hundred miles, hard to tell with Lion.

But Stevonnie led him home, yawning as she walked through the front door. It had been a long day, and now she was ready to sleep it off. She went up to her bed, not caring to go and open up her room in the temple. She looked over to make sure Lion had actually followed her inside and not wandered off. Nodding to herself when she saw that Lion was sprawled out on his bed.

Stevonnie stretched her arms, laid back, and closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep. She couldn't recall what dream she had had,, just recalling sounds and sensations from it that caused her to wake up sweating only an hour later. Stevonnie didn't feel uneasy, so she figured it had been on the naughtier side of her dreams.

Looking up, she saw Lion was no longer in his bed, but sitting at the edge of her bed, watching her. Stevonnie didn't bother it, Lion acted weird sometimes, nothing more to it. She closed her eyes again. This time she remembered snippets of the dream, herself and Smokey Quartz..a logical impossibility considered both fusions required Steven, but it was a good dream.

Unfortunately, Stevonnie was woken from her sleep again before she could actually get to the really good part. This time the cause of her waking was evident. Lion had crawled onto the bed, and had taken away the blanket. Granted, Lion's body made a pretty warm blanket as well, but considering the dreams she was having tonight, it made things a bit uncomfortable to have a lion acting like a lapdog sitting on her.

She tried to shoo him off, but this accomplished little more than getting Lion to nearly smother her with his mane by accident. Figuring that, if Lion wanted to sleep on the bed, she was probably going to sleep on the bed no matter what, Stevonnie just sighed and accepted it, holding onto him and closing her eyes again.

And again, Stevonnie dreamed. This time not of Smokey Quartz, which was a tad disappointing. In truth, she wasn't sure who she was dreaming out. She couldn't quite make it out in the haze of her dream state, but she didn't care. 'Just a dream', she thought, 'might as well just enjoy it~'

Stevonnie happily took her dream world partner, pinning them down and fucking them hard, rubbing her hands through her soft, long hair. At some point, the dream changed. Stevonnie was beneath the figure, who evidently had decided to take Stevonnie as roughly as Stevonnie them, which the fusion didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile in the real world, Stevonnie was moving in her sleep, her hips bucking u into the air. Lion was woken by this movement, and began to try and figure out what it was. He figured that Stevonnie's waist must have been involved in some way, as that was the part of her body that was most reacting.

He moved off of Stevonnie, who continued to hump the air and mak incoherent words in her sleep. Lion inspected his master, but found nothing wrong. Perhaps, he figured, there was some issue he could not see, hidden beneath the clothing. With this thought process in mind, and no o e conscious around to stop him, Lion began to remove Stevonnie's shorts.

It was a delicate process, as he had to exclusively use his fangs; his claws not being much help in such a situation. He was careful not to accidentally bite Stevonnie in any way, and slowly removed the shorts, pulling them back down her legs and tossing them to the side.

Looking back, Stevonnie was now in her underwear, which had a tent in them from how hard Stevonnie's dreams had gotten her, as well as spots of wetness. Unsure what to make of this, Lion experimentally pawed at the bulge in Stevonnie's underwear, making Stevonnie moan. It didn't sound like she was in pain, so he figured he was on the right track.

He had to be even more careful with Stevonnie's underwear, as they were thinner and his fangs would have more easily cut through them. His was also distracted for a few moments by the aroma coming from beneath Stevonnie's garments, something that smelled rather sweet. Now even more curious, he continued to remove them.

Once they were off, Stevonnie's member sprung free and the scent of the juices from her slit filled the air around Lion's face. He tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure why his master appeared to have two sets of parts for mating, but then again, humans and gems were both weird, and Stevonnie was both at once, so it stood to Lion's logic that she would be quite odd.

Lion once again pawed at Stevonnie's crotch gently, though now did so against her exposed shaft. Even in her sleep, the soft feeling of his paws made Stevonnie moan loudly and buck her hips up against Lion's paw, as though wanting more.

Lion sat for a moment, his tail swishing as he puzzled over what to do. He remembered something..but he wasn't sure what. Something his old master had done, something she had done when making similar sounds and having a similar smell coming from between her legs. What had it been…

Lion believed he remembered, and attempted to do what he could to help Stevonnie. He lowered his head, following the scent of the warm juices down to Stevonnie's pussy. He moved even closer, letting out his tongue and dragging his tongue along the outside of it slowly. Stevonnie moaned in her sleep as she felt Lion's tongue brush against her pussy, getting wetter as she did.

Yes, Lion remembered, this had been it. He began to lick her more, moistening the outside of her slit and tasting the juices as more and more of them came out as Stevonnie's arousal grew more and more. He pushed his tongue inside shortly after, needing to put some effort into it in order to actually get is large, fat tongue inside of Stevonnie's pussy.

Stevonnie involuntarily bucked her hips against Lion's face, still not waking. She had decided in her sleep that she was with Amethyst, as she couldn't think of anyone else who could make their tongue that big. Lion took the movement of Stevonnie's hips as a signal that he was doing well, and began moving his tongue faster, pushing it deeper into her and brushing against her walls more.

Lion kept going for several minutes, getting faster and faster every few moments as Stevonnie's juices slowly dripped over his face and down into his mane. Getting that out would be troublesome he thought, it always had been with Rose. But he ignored this for now, and continued, feeling Stevonnie's pussy start to get tighter around his tongue as she got closer. Lion pushed deeper once more, causing Stevonnie to wake as she came.

Stevonnie cried out, sitting up in bed as she came. She became aware of the fact that someone had removed the lower pieces of her clothing, but her vision was still blurry, and she couldn't make out Lion's form in the dark. Lion lapped up the remaining juices from Stevonnie's slit, which sent shivers through her and made her think Amethyst had snuck into the room for some late night fun.

Lion thought his work was done, but then noticed that Stevonnie's cock was still hard, and determined that the solution laid in doing something similar to her member. He leaned forward, licking along the length of Stevonnie's member, and assuming the twitching and moaning from his master was a sign that he had guessed correctly what he was supposed to do.

After a few more moments, Stevonnie's vision cleared and her blood ran cold as she realized that Lion was licking her cock. "L-Lion!?" She questioned, Lion swirling his tongue around her tip and making her yelp in pleasure. 'Oh god this is so wrong.' Stevonnie thought, gripping the bed, 'but it's so good~' She added. Well, she'd fucked her parents, two sisters at once, and a cloud clone of her departed mother, she supposed there wasn't much she could do to get much more fucked in the head.

Accepting that she had become far more kinky than she had ever planned to, and admitting to herself that she loved this fact, Stevonnie moved her hand over, pushing Lion's head down to push her cock into her mouth. Lion looked over at Stevonnie, who nodded, "T-try to suck on it Lion~" She moaned, "And I'll make it up to you~" She promised him.

Lion wasn't sure what to make of the second comment, but he understood the order to use his mouth. He pushed his head down more, sucking gently on Stevonnie's cock as he slowly took all of it down to the base. Stevonnie's moans could have been heard from down the beach. Lion's tongue was just so hot and his throat so tight around her cock, she couldn't take it. Stevonnie pulled his head down, thrusting up as she came, crying out Lion's name.

Lion was surprised when the hot, thick seed filled his mouth, but he didn't much mind. He did what he could to swallow it, mostly to try and keep it from dripping into his mane like the other liquid had. After he was done, he looked up at Stevonnie for approval, who nodded, "Good boy Lion~"

Stevonnie then patted the bed, beckoning him to join her on it. Lion wasn't sure why, but accepted the offer, crawling up onto the bed. Stevonnie got beneath him, telling him to stay on his fours while she worked. Lion stayed on his fours, wondering why his master was beneath him, and getting quite surprised when she began to lick against his crotch like he had done to her.

He had been under the impression that this was strictly a service he was meant to do to his master, but as Lion's member stiffened and poked out, Stevonnie began to lick and suck on it like she had him. Stevonnie was shocked by how big it ended up being, bigger than hers and even bigger than Amethyst's when she entered her male form. No chance she would be able to take it all in her throat.

Not for lack of trying. She sealed her lips around his stiff shaft and bobbed her head along his length, resisting her gag reflex when he started pushing back into her throat. Lion's grumbling moans kept her encouraged to keep going, but when she felt him hitting the back of her throat, and saw another five inches she hadn't taken in, she realized that it was a futile gesture. She moved back, changing tactics.

Stevonnie got on her fours beneath Lion, Lion his large member up to her pussy and telling him to start thrusting his hips into her. Lion obeyed the order, thrusting forward and letting out a pleasure groaning as he felt Stevonnie's pussy squeezing around his stuff member. Stevonnie didn't need to order him to keep going, the large Lion eagerly thrusting into her harder and faster, trying to push his entire length into her.

Stevonnie gripped the bed tightly, moaning loudly as she felt Lion's cock pushing deeper into her. After several minutes of his pumping into her, Stevonnie saw her stomach bulging out from how deeply his cock was inside her. She knew this was probably going to hurt in the morning, but it was way too good to stop now. Stevonnie called out for Lion to go harder, which Lion did with excited vigor, slamming his hips against Stevonnie with as much force as he could muster without hurting her, hilting his cock inside her after another few minutes.

Stevonnie had cum three times by this point, her tongue lulling out as Lion continued to rail her. He slammed his entire member into her eager cunt for several more minutes before he reached his peak. He slammed into her one last time, getting as deep into Stevonnie as he could before cumming, filling Stevonnie with a bigger load of hot cum that she had thought was possible. Not even she could hold it all, and a large amount leaked out of her pussy when Lion pulled out.

Satisfied with this, Lion dropped down on top of Stevonnie, cuddling up to her affectionately. Stevonnie pulled him on top of her, using the lion as a combination plush toy and blanket as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams now filled with even naughtier subject matter as she contemplated if being on top with Lion would be possible later on..


	18. Fun with Fusions

**Sorry it took me so long to get to this chapter. I was excited about this one from the moment the story started, but I couldn't figure out how to get around the issue of the difference in sizes. Then I remembered something that saved the day, and out of all the episodes it could have possibly come from, it came from one of the most hated episodes in the show: Keep Beach City Weird. In the episode, Garnet plays Steven Tag, which requires her to shape-shift into Steven. Garnet is a fusion, which means all fusions are just as capable of changing their size and appearance as any other gem. Conclusion: let's fuck some fusions! Warning, non-vanilla elements of this chapter include: oral, group sex, anal, lap-dance, strip-tease, double penetration, futa-on-herm, anal toys, bondage, fingering, and excessive cum.**

* * *

"Please~?" Stevonnie asked. It wasn't the first time Stevonnie had made such a request, and if she were turned down, it certainly wouldn't be the last. It seemed she had kept Steven's love of other fusions, but now wanted to see them for a much different reason.

Under normal circumstances, the other gems would have absolutely objected to such a request, but Stevonnie had done quite a lot recently. Bismuth back and reformed, Jasper...well not reformed, but healed and stable at the very least, not to mention all the missions she had finished on her own. She had earned a reward.

"Alright, alright," Garnet said, turning to Amethyst and Pearl, "Since you two are the most likely to de-synchronize half-way through, we might as well get Opal out of the way first." Amethyst and Pearl nodded, and it started.

Pearl and Amethyst began to dance. They weren't terribly in sync, but without their usual bickering, they were able to fuse decently enough, forming Opal before Garnet and Stevonnie. Stevonnie's eyes formed stars as she saw Opal, who had used shape-shifting to keep herself at only slightly taller than Garnet. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

Stevonnie nodded immediately, rushing over to Opal, who took a hold of Stevonnie and kissed her deeply. Opal may have been a reasonable size now, but she still towered over Stevonnie, and dominated the kiss easily, not that Stevonnie minded at all, giving into her quickly.

Opal turned Stevonnie around after breaking the kiss, working all four of her hands beneath Stevonnie's clothes, removing them slowly. Stevonnie helped Opal remove her clothes, then moaned as she felt Opal's hands begin to feel her up, two hands going to her chest to massage her breasts, one going down to her pussy to rub and finger it gently, one going to her member to grip and stroke.

Stevonnie moaned as Opal began to dismantle her, pleasing as much of her as possible, and sending waves of pleasure through Stevonnie as she gave into the giant woman's touch, wanting to feel even more.

Opal was happy to oblige. Her top hands kneaded Stevonnie's breasts harder, her fingers teasing her nipples as they did. Her lower hands pumped four fingers into her moistening pussy and jerked her member harder as she went, trying to get Stevonnie to cum on both ends as fast as possible.

Stevonnie lasted a few minutes before the pleasure on so many different fronts became too much. She tensed up in Opal's grip, crying out as she came from her pussy and member at the same time, coating Opal's lower hands. Opal didn't seem to mind, and apparently retained Amethyst's desire to lick it all up.

Opal removed her own clothing in seconds, pulling Stevonnie closer to her. Stevonnie's face was buried in Opal's large chest, and her still stiff member pressed between Opal's legs. Stevonnie didn't waste a second, beginning to kiss and suck on Opal's tits as she thrust into her pussy, making them both moan together.

Opal moved her body gracefully, locking her legs around Stevonnie's waist as Stevonnie held onto her hips, her strength letting her hold up Opal as she thrust up into her tight, warm pussy. Opal moaned, bucking her hips against Stevonnie, the force of her movements nearly pushing her back. Stevonnie thrust as hard as she could up into Opal, trying to match the taller fusion's pace.

They kept going like that for several minutes until the third fusion in the room joined them. Garnet pulled Opal down, helping Stevonnie hold her up as she pushed her head between her legs. Garnet moaned as Opal's tongue pushed into her pussy immediately with Amethyst's enthusiasm and Pearl's deliberate skill. Stevonnie, realizing that all parts of this threesome were fusions, picked up the pace, the thought exciting her and driving her to slam into Opal harder and faster. Knowing that she wouldn't last too much longer before she came with Stevonnie going at that pace, Opal pushed her tongue even deeper into Garnet, scaping against her walls and attacking her sweet spots.

Stevonnie came first, filling Opal with cum before Garnet drenched her face with her own climax. Opal was the last to cum, her pussy squeezing around Stevonnie's length tightly, milking her for more cum.

As Stevonnie caught her breast, Garnet pushed Opal back upright again, shape-shifting a member of her own, slightly bigger than Stevonnie, if only by an inch, and lining up to Opal's ass. Opal smiled, "trying to overwhelm me are you~?"

Stevonnie loved Opal's voice. It got her harder instantly, and she thrust back into her pussy, pushing her back and causing Garnet's cock to enter her ass. Opal moaned loudly as Stevonnie and Garnet held her hips, beginning to push into her from both ends.

Stevonnie returned her head to Opal's large, enticing breasts, angling it s she could get both of her nipples into her mouth and suck on them both at once as she and Garnet slammed into her. Opal bucked her hips hard, helping them both fit their members deeper into her.

This time, it was Opal who came first, both of her holes clenching tightly around Stevonnie and Garnet's cocks as she did, causing them to cum one after the other, filling her holes with cum.

Stevonnie pulled out slowly, seeing Opal was panting. Garnet beckoned her over, and Stevonnie moved,allowing Opal to lean against the couch. Garnet had pulled out as well, but still had her tip lined up to Opal's ass, "Looks like Opal's still got enough energy for a little more." Garnet surmised.

Stevonnie grinned, lining up to Opal's ass with Garnet. The both held onto her hips, catching her off guard when they yanked her hips back, thrust their own forward, and forced both of their cocks into her ass at the same moment.

Opal screamed out as her ass was forced to stretch out to accommodate the entry, Garnet and Stevonnie moaning and grunting with the force of pushing themselves in deeper. Opal gripped the couch with all four hands, nearly tearing into it as she began pushing her hips back against them to help them get deeper.

Garnet reached over, groping Stevonnie's ass before starting to finger it as she thrust into Opal's ass with her. Stevonnie groaned, tensing up, "H-hey that's ch-cheating.." Garnet responded by pushing in two more fingers, causing Stevonnie to cum first into Opal, Garnet following seconds later, filling her asd to the brim. Opal couldn't even form incoherent words, her eyes just rolling back as she came hard, unfusing when the powerful climax ended.

Stevonnie giggled at how they had unfused, AMethyst and Pearl laying together for a few seconds before realizing what was happening and separated, both blushing hard, likely because they both had girlfriends, two in Amethyst's case.

"A..alright..who's next?" Pearl asked Garnet, expecting it to be Sardonyx, or at the very least hoping it would be. "That is up to Stevonnie." Garnet said. Stevonnie thought for a moment, "Let's go Sugilite next." She said, Amethyst grinning and getting up, "Really!?"

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked, hesitant about having Sugilite around. "She isn't that bad," Stevonnie said, "Just a little more aggressive. This time she'll have something to focus that aggression on, so she won't go berserk." Stevonnie said, leaving out the 'I hope' which she had almost added.

"Well, alright, but be careful with her." Pearl said, Stevonnie nodding and watching Amethyst and Garnet dance. She loved their fusion dance. Sugilite nearly took the roof off the house when she formed before shape-shifting herself down smaller. Even then, she was still huge, bigger than Opal had been, as she refused to give up more of her size and power than was absolutely necessary.

"You ready for me?" She questioned, all but tearing her clothes off. "Definitely~" Stevonnie said excitedly, grunting as Sugilite shoved her onto the floor, where she landed on her back. Sugilite stood above Stevonnie's member, then slammed herself down, taking all of it at once and moaning loudly as she took it.

Stevonnie yelped in a mix of pain and intense pleasure from how hard Sugilite slammed down onto her, hilting her cock inside of herself in one movement. "You feel pretty good~" Sugilite admitted, holding Stevonnie down beneath her with two hands while the other two went to grope her chest.

Stevonnie moaned loudly, thrusting up to match the speed of the stronger fusion's hips. Despite her size, Sugilite's pussy was still extremely tightly, squeezing Stevonnie cock so hard that her movements seemed to pull her shaft hard, wanting to force her to cum.

Stevonnie couldn't do much to stop herself, cumming whenever her climax hit and slowly filling up Sugilite. As good as it felt, Sugilite got bored after awhile, needing something more to amuse her as she rode Stevonnie. Looking around, her eyes landed on Pearl.

Pearl realized too late that Sugilite was reaching for her, and wasn't able to escape in time before she was grabbed and pulled over, "What's wrong, you want to have some fun to right?" She questioned, almost threatening, "W-well yes, but I-I wouldn't want to interrupt your turn with Stevonnie." Pearl said quickly.

Sugilite laughed, "Don't worry, it'll be great~" She said, forcing two fingers into Pearl's ass, which caused it to stretch even more than Opal's had from Garnet and Stevonnie. Sugilite bucked her hips harder down against Stevonnie as she felt Pearl wriggle around her fingers.

After a few minutes of widening Pearl's ass, Sugilite brought her closer, and pulled out her weapon, which had also been scaled down. At first, Pearl wasn't sure what she planned to do with it, as she had clearly summoned the full wrecking ball and not just the whip.

Sugilite gripped the wrecking ball end, and moved her hand along the length of the rope, causing more metal orbs to appear along it until it resembled a large beaded necklace. No, Pearl realized to her horror, a pearl necklace. Pearl could barely get a single syllable into her retaliation before it turned into a shriek as Sugilite began working the necklace into her ass.

Stevonnie was too lost in how good Sugilite's pussy felt around her to notice anything wrong, just continuing to thrust her hips up as Pearl cried out at the sensation of her ass being filled with the large orbs. "What? You want them out?" Sugilite questioned.

Pearl nodded, "Y-yes please I-wait, no, no, no, no-AH!" Pearl cried out as Sugilite yanked the entire necklace out in one pull, nearly causing Pearl to black out. Seeing the punishment Pearl's body went through caused Sugilite to cum, her pussy clamping down around Stevonnie's cock as she did.

Stevonnie panted gently as Sugilite put Pearl down and got off of Stevonnie's cock, "Let's try something else~" She said, enjoying how eagerly Stevonnie nodded, "Sure! What's next?" She asked, Sugilite using Amethyst's whip to tie her hands behind her back.

Sugilite stood directly over Stevonnie, shape-shifting a massive member above her that caused Stevonnie's eyes to widen. With no warning at all, Sugilite jerked her hips down, ramming her cock into Stevonnie's throat.

She immediately gagged from the size of Sugilite's cock, trying to suck it, but finding it hard to focus with how deeply into her throat Sugilite was thrusting. 'And I'd thought Lion was big.' Stevonnie thought as Sugilite mercilessly fucked her throat.

Sugilite held onto Stevonnie with all four hands to keep her in place as she thrust down, slamming her cock against the back of her throat, cutting Stevonnie's airflow as she did. Stevonnie's throat felt even better around Sugilite's cock as she gagged, and she reached her peak after a few more minutes of hard thrusting.

Stevonnie nearly lost consciousness as she felt Sugilite's cum fill her throat, pumping into her stomach. Thankfully Sugilite pulled out before Stevonnie blacked out and let her breath again. She panted hard as Sugilite pushed her down onto her stomach, holding her arms and legs with all four hands and lining her member up to Stevonnie's pussy.

Stevonnie didn't even have time to say anything before Sugilite thrust forward, pulling her back as she did to sink her cock as deeply into Stevonnie's pussy as she did. Stevonnie cried out as she took several inches of Sugilite's cock all at once, her walls squeezing around it hard as she came within the first minute.

Sugilite showed no signs of stopping, picking up the pace and ramming into her harder and harder every time she felt the smaller fusion cum, practically growling as she railed Stevonnie against the floor.

Pearl was just starting to recover and get back to her feet when she heard Stevonnie and Sugilite scream in unison, both cumming hard. Stevonnie's tongue lulled out in bliss as her pussy overflowed with cum. Sugilite stumbled back tiredly, unfusing back into AMethyst and Garnet, Garnet now sitting with Amethyst in her lap.

Amethyst got up, "You're up Pearl~" Amethyst said with a smirk, Stevonnie nodding in agreement. Pearl debated letting them know that Sugilite had gone too far again, but considering they probably assumed as much anyway, and not wanting to kill the mood, Pearl simply went over and began her dance with Garnet.

Sardonyx appeared with a smile, "Hello all~ are you ready for the lovely Sardonyx~?" She asked. Stevonnie nodded immediately, "You know I am~" Sardonyx grinned, begin to move her hips seductively, slowly removing her clothing. Opal had just undressed, and Sugilite had basically torn her clothing off, but Sardonyx wanted to make a show out of it.

Stevonnie's member got back up to full hardness in seconds as she watched Sardonyx's body move, gracefully letting her clothing slip off of her body. "For me?" Sardonyx asked, rubbing Stevonnie's cock gently with her hand, "You shouldn't have~"

Sardonyx had Stevonnie sit down on the couch, and dropped into her lap, not taking it inside of her pussy just yet. Stevonnie moaned as Sardonyx began to move her hips, grinding against Stevonnie in a heated lap-dance.

Amethyst was able to entertain herself with the sight of Sardonyx's large ass bouncing up and down, and played with herself as she watched the show, contemplating showing Peridot and Lapis Smoky Quartz some time.

Sardonyx kept going, enjoying Stevonnie's moans and squirming, and not stopping until right before Stevonnie would have cum, making her whimper when the pleasure stopped just before she went over the edge.

"Not yet my darling~" She purred teasingly, adjusting her position so she had her back to Stevonnie, her cock lined up to Sardonyx's pussy. Sardonyx lowered herself slowly, moaning as Stevonnie's cock pushed into her pussy.

Stevonnie held onto Sardonyx's large hips as the other fusion began to move her hips gently, working Stevonnie's member deeper into her. "Don't think I've forgotten about you dear~" Sardonyx said, reaching over and picking up Amethyst, who hadn't been paying attention, as she'd been sitting down her four fingers working her pussy over heatedly.

Stevonnie squeezed Sardonyx's ass as she thrust up into her pussy, Sardonyx moaning more as she matched Stevonnie's pace, using one hand to hold Amethyst and another to finger her. She only needed the one finger to fuck her pussy harder than Stevonnie could have with her cock, and used a second on her ass, making Amethyst buck her hips hard and moan louder.

Sardonyx grinned, pushing a second finger into both of Amethyst's holes, making her cry out loudly in pain and pleasure, both of which she loved. Sardonyx pumped her fingers fast in Amethyst while gradually picking up the pace with Stevonnie.

Stevonnie moaned, soon hammering hard up into Sardonyx, and moaning louder when Sardonyx's second set of arms spun around and began groping her breasts, helping her cum even faster. Amethyst came first, her peak hitting just a few minutes before Stevonnie unloaded into Sardonyx, who came herself a seconds after.

Sardonyx unfused after she came, Pearl and Garnet appearing on either side of Stevonnie, who was panting hard. "This...was...great…" Stevonnie said, "Thank you guys so much for this."

Garnet smiled, "You do know we aren't done right? There's still one more fusion for you to play with~" Stevonnie's eyes widened, "You don't mean.." Garnet nodded, getting up and beckoning Pearl and Amethyst over to her. The two other gems danced their way over to Garnet, all merging into each other.

Alexandrite was about twice Stevonnie's size, her head nearly touching the roof, making her even bigger than Sugilite had been on purpose. Stevonnie figured that this was as small as they could make Alexandrite be without causing her to collapse in on herself or something like that.

Alexandrite had formed without her clothes, making her look like some kind of ancient world goddess, possibility one of the love or fertility goddesses, Stevonnie joked to herself as she looked over Alexandrite's beautiful body.

Alexandrite smiled from her first mouth, taking Stevonnie and pulling her against her like Opal had. Two hands went to massaging Stevonnie's chest, two went groping her ass, and one went to please her ass and pussy. Her grip was even stronger than Opal's, it felt so powerful, Stevonnie had to struggle not to cum right away.

Stevonnie only managed to hold out for about three minutes before she came. She wondered why she always came faster from things like than she did from full ons ex, and determined it must have something to do with how little control she was given over it. Oh well, submission fantasies aside, Alexandrite wasn't done.

Her second mouth opened, licking her hands clean and, as she picked Stevonnie up with one hand and held her legs open with two others, pushed inside of her. Stevonnie moaned as the huge tongue that nearly matched the size of Sugilite's cock pushed deeply into her pussy, searching for and attacking any sweet spots.

Stevonnie let out a silent gasp when Alexandrite's tongue bottomed out inside of her pussy. It tried for a few seconds to push even deeper before determining that such was literally impossible, at which point it began pistoning in and out of her slit, fucking her hard.

Stevonnie writhed as she was held in the air, loving every second of it. Stevonnie came again within minutes, and was panting when Alexandrite placed her down on the ground. Alexandrite spread her large legs, exposing her pussy to Stevonnie.

Stevonnie didn't waste a second, getting between the amazonian woman's legs and thrusting into her pussy. Stevonnie's eyes nearly rolled back in her head when she felt the inside of Alexandrite's pussy. It wasn't that she was extremely tight, being her size, such might not have been possible. It was something else that Stevonnie couldn't quite explain. A mix of heat and wetness, of how soft and smooth she was inside, and something more that Stevonnie simply couldn't put into words no matter how many times she tried.

The simplest way she could put it was that it felt like all the pleasure of fucking Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, but happening all at once. Even that explanation, Stevonnie claimed, didn't do the sensation justice. One thing that was certain though, the feeling sent Stevonnie into a lust frenzy, and she began putting every ounce of her strength into each thrust.

She'd never been able to be this rough with anyone, not even Jasper during their heated punishment/hate fucks (which had stopped about a week ago when Jasper had finally been allowed out of her cage, under constant supervision by Bismuth of course). But Alexandrite could take all of it and more, so Stevonnie no longer needed to hold back.

Alexandrite moaned as Stevonnie let loose, fucking her savagely, causing her back to press against the wall and probably break a few beams within the walls. Alexandrite's legs locked around Stevonnie's waist pulling her hard against her. Stevonnie didn't seem to notice or mind, her hips pumping into the massive fusion like a pneumatic drill with no signs of stopping.

Stevonnie fought off the urge to cum, holding it in as she continued to fuck Alexandrite. She would cum with her, or not at all. It was hard, but Stevonnie was determined to do it, a goal she achieved after nearly a full hour of slamming into her.

Alexandrite's walls clenched around around Stevonnie's cock, all six of her arms wrapping around Stevonnie and holding her close as a roar of pleasure came out of both mouths. Stevonnie came the instant she realized Alexandrite was, letting the floodgates open and pumping one of her biggest loads of cum yet into Alexandrite.

Stevonnie, exhausted from the fun, pulled out and stumbled back, panting. She couldn't even muster the strength to form any words, and wasn't sure if she was excited or afraid when Alexandrite picked her up again.

Alexandrite shape-shifted, forming two massive cocks beneath Stevonnie, both impossibly long and impossibly thick. Alexandrite smiled calmly as she lined her two members up to Stevonnie's pussy and ass. She tried to squirm, but she was too tired, and it wasn't like she would be able to break free from such a powerful fusion anyway. Stevonnie accepted her fate, and screamed at the top of her lungs as she was pulled down hard.

Alexandrite's lowest pair of hands held and pulled down her hips, her middle arms holding Stevonnie around her sides and pulling down, and her top arms pushing down on her shoulders. At the same time, Alexandrite thrust upwards into Stevonnie. Even with all this force, all this power, Stevonnie still only managed to fit less than half of her huge cocks inside of her holes.

But Alexandrite wasn't about to give up. She kept moving Stevonnie's body and thrusting up into her, forcing her cocks deeper into both of Stevonnie's holes. Stevonnie cried out at the top of her lungs with every new inch she took of Alexandrite's cock. She once again remembered how big she had thought Lion was, recalling the bulge her stomach had made when he was inside of her.

Alexandrite's cocks were stretching Stevonnie's body far more than any normal human could handle. Even Stevonnie herself didn't think she would be able to handle it, thinking several times as more and more of Alexandrite's length was pushed into her that she would surely blackout or even unfuse.

But somehow, she stayed conscious all the way down until Alexandrite had hilted herself inside of Stevonnie. Stevonnie was gritting her teeth, her holes clenching tightly around both of Alexandrite's cocks as she came hard, seeing spots.

And then, Alexandrite came. Stevonnie blacked out from this, her eyes rolling back, her tongue lulling out, and her stomach puffing out from all the cum she took inside, making her look several months pregnant at minimum.

Alexandrite unfused the moment her climax ended, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all dropping to the ground unconscious and laying it a large, warm, heap on the floor with Stevonnie.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, there were a few fusions left out of this one, either because they weren't possible (for obvious reasons) or because they're being saved for a later date, or both. Just be patient~**


	19. A Promise

**I know, we don't have Centipeetle's gem type confirmed, and to be honest I'm still hoping she turns out to be an Emerald because if she does that means I called it, but I'm be going with what logically makes sense with all the info we've got now, k? Non-vanilla elements: yuri, group sex, oral, and fingering.**

* * *

Stevonnie pressed her hand against the pad on the outside of the ship. It glowed, letting off a small buzzing sound as it caused the door to open, allowing her to enter into the ship to visit her friends inside, friends she planned on helping out now that she finally could.

The Centipeetle and her crew looked over, hissing at first, then recognizing Stevonnie, as this was not the first time she had visited them (though explaining how Steven and Connie had fused to make her had been quite a trial). They crawled down from their resting place, snaking over the walls, down to the floor, and over to her.

Stevonnie smiled, "It's great to see you guys again." Stevonnie said, petting the Centipeetle she knew had been the first she met on the head. She replied with a series of affectionate clicks, rubbing her head against Stevonnie's. Stevonnie smiled, "Yeah, I missed you guys to."

Stevonnie took out the bags of Chaps she had brought with her, the Centipeetles all stamping their many legs in excitement. Stevonnie smiled, opening the first bag and giving it to the captain, then opening the others for her crew. The corrupted gems all scarfed down the chips, bag and all, their acidic saliva breaking it down and making it easier to take in all at once.

Stevonnie smiled, "Glad to see you all still have your appetite." she said. She reached into her bag again, taking a deep breath before saying, "Listen, I...I think I might be able to help you." She told them, causing the Centipeetles to watch her in confusion.

Stevonnie explained how Jasper had been corrupted and then healed thanks to something they had found on the moon base. "At the time, it could only heal quartz soldiers. Actually it couldn't even do that until Pearl and Peridot fixed it up and mixed it with my healing powers," She said, "But..we kept working with it, and we think we've got it to where it might be able to help all of you."

The Centipeetles all hissed and gnashed their teeth. Not in anger or fear, but in excitement, as they didn't really have any other method of expressing the emotion in their current form. "It might not work," Stevonnie reminded them quickly, "I don't want to get your hopes up only for this to fail, but if there's a chance, she should still at least try it right?"

They all nodded at once, ready to try anything that could fix them, undo all the damage and pain that they had gone through. In truth, even Stevonnie knew that nothing would take all of that pain away, that would be etched into their minds forever, but Stevonnie thought she had something to help it hurt less.

Stevonnie took out the large metal container holding the healing solution. It was a mix of so many different chemicals, some known only to gems, some known only to Peridot and Pearl when they had created them on the fly to make this cure work. But Stevonnie knew that, no matter how powerful this cure was, it wouldn't work on the Centipeetles, not alone.

It had worked on Jasper because of the circumstances of her corruption. It had spread to her from fusion with another corrupted gem; her gem was damaged, but her mind wasn't, so the only thing Stevonnie had needed to do with her was find something strong enough to fix the damage to her gem.

But the Centipeetles were different. They had been there, they had been hit directly with the original corruption wave. They'd seen it, heard it, felt it. They would need to separate, simultaneous cures, one on the outside for their gem, one on the inside for their mind.

Such a curing process seemed impossible, but Stevonnie, working with the others, thought that she had found a way. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She still didn't have a lot of control over her mentally focused powers. She wasn't sure what it's limits were. But if it could be used for astral projection, dream walking, and even body snatching, Stevonnie thought it could be used to form a sort of mental connection.

It was almost like fusion, but instead of combining body and mind, it was just a combination of minds. It would happen for only a few seconds, and if Stevonnie couldn't pull the Centipeetle out of the dark void her mind was trapped in, then she would instead be pulled into it herself. No telling what kind of horror that would cause.

What's more, Stevonnie would need to be aware of both the mental and physical world at the same time, as she would need to heal the Centipeetle's mind at the same moment that she healed her gem, or the whole process would fall through. She was nervous, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had spent weeks practicing and preparing for this, from the moment the cure had worked on Jasper, to the moment Pearl and Peridot deduced a way for it to work on other corrupted gems, to now. She was ready.

Stevonnie sank her hand into the healing solution, coating it in the stuff before lifting it back out and walking over to the Centipeetle. When she was close enough to her, her arm practically in the monster's mouth, not hesitating at all, trusting that the Centipeetle wouldn't bite her or drool acid onto her, she closed her eyes, and reached out to her with her mind.

Suddenly, the floor fell away, the light vanished from the world, and Stevonnie was floating through a sea of darkness so thick she couldn't even see the light of her gem. She tried not to panic, taking a deep breath, and beginning to sing.

It was just a simple tune, a love long that she had learned from Greg once. She remembered the words clearly, and sung them beautifully, letting her voice echo out into the clouds of darkness. As she floated, she became away of another voice in the darkness, one singing tunelessly, but singing nonetheless.

She followed the voice, singing louder, putting as much emotion into her voice as she could without actually bursting into tears. She became away of another figure floating through the void. She couldn't make out her features, but she could sense her fear.

Stevonnie continued to sing, nearing the end of the song. She reached out to the figure, beckoning them to take her hand. The figure, trusting her, accepted the offer, reached out and took Stevonnie's hand.

In the physical world, Stevonnie's hand touched the Centipeetle's gem at the same moment that she took her hand in the mental world. There was a flash of light so strong it knocked Stevonnie's body back, snapping her mind back into her own body. At first, she thought this would be bad, thought it would mean that the healing process had been stopped too soon.

But as she watched the Centipeetle's body change form, she realized that the opposite was true. It hadn't been stopped too soon, it was finishing. Her body didn't look that much different than it had the last time, though now her clothing was fully in tact, their quality showing her status as captain. Her long flowing hair was the same, though she lost the insect like rear and teeth. She only had one eye, her gem being lodged in it, and she nearly burst into tears when she realized that she was back to normal.

Stevonnie walked over, the healed gem grabbed her and hugging her close, sobbing with joy into her shoulder. "Thank you.." Stevonnie recognized the voice from inside their shared mindspace. She may have been tone deaf when it came to singing, but her voice was still beautiful.

"No need to thank me," Stevonnie said, trying not to start crying as well, "I always keep my promises. So," She asked, wanting to get more words out to stop herself from getting too emotional, "Now that you can talk, mind telling me what kind of gem you are?"

She nodded, "I'm a Nephrite," She said, "But..would you mind just calling me Centi?"

Stevonnie had healed the other Nephrites as well, though it had taken some time, as it took a lot of energy from Stevonnie's mind, and left her feeling a little drained by the end of it. They had their gems in their shoulder, hip, and on the side of their head, so Stevonnie had given them the names, Shoulder, Hip, and Earring respectively.

They seemed happy for the names, and glad to be back to themselves again. Stevonnie laid down to rest while they re-unite for the second time, drifting off to sleep.

Stevonnie wasn't sure how long she had actually been asleep, but considering what she found when she woke, she figured it couldn't have been more than an hour if even that long. Centi's chest wasn't huge, but it certainly drew the attention when it was directly in front of Stevonnie's face.

"Sorry to wake you up," Centi said, "But we wanted to celebrate us being all back to normal~" She said, grinning excitedly as she ground herself against Stevonnie's crotch, causing her to moan as she became aware of the other Nephrites.

They were all naked like Centi was, but the other three were all kissing each other, their hands exploring each other's bodies as pushed heatedly against each other. It didn't take long for Stevonnie to get hard, Centi grinning as she felt the bulge in her pants, "Ooh~ you've got one of those?" She asked curiously, stopping her movements to remove Stevonnie's shorts, her member springing free.

Stevonnie nodded, moaning softly as Centi ground herself against it before lining it up to her pussy and slowly pushing herself down, taking it inside of her. Stevonnie moaned, her hands reflexively going to Centi's hips to help her lower herself more.

Centi seemed to want to go slowly, which Stevonnie had no problem with. She let the newly healed gem go at her own pace, moving her head forward to give her breasts some attention as she moved her hips. Centi moaned when she felt Stevonnie's tongue teasing her nipples, getting wetter around her shaft and going down more.

Stevonnie moaned around Centi's nipples as she went lower, stopping a few inches shy of the base and moving her hips back and forth, riding Stevonnie at a slow, steady pace as Stevonnie's hands trailed over her body, moving down to her ass and massaging her rump soothingly.

Centi ground her hips down, picking up the pace just a but to take Stevonnie's member all the way down to the pace, causing her shaft to throb inside of her. She kept moving her hips, Stevonnie beginning to thrust up into her at the same pace.

Centi held onto Stevonnie's shoulders as she rode her, rocking her hips back and forth as Stevonnie sucked on her nipples, flicking her tongue against one as her fingers brushed against the other, causing Centi to get tighter around Stevonnie as she got closer.

Centi lasted another ten minutes before cumming, Stevonnie groaning against her chest as she came with her. Stevonnie helped Centi up, as she seemed eager to go re-join the fun with the rest of her crew.

Centi and Hip sat down together, their legs locking around each other as they moved closer together, grinding their pussies against each other as they moaned, both gripping the floor as they moved their hips together, Centi now moving at a much faster pace.

Shoulder and Earring were both on the floor, their legs locked around each other's head as they forced their tongues deeper into each other's pussies. Both moaned from the other's efforts, and Shoulder, seeming more aggressive, reached with her hand and started to tease Earring's ass with her fingers.

Hip and Earing came first, and when the crew started to mixe up partners, Hip and Earring chose each other while Centi went to Shoulder. Centi locked her legs around Shoulder's like she had done with Hip, but Shoulder was much more dominant with it, pushing Centi down so she was on top as she thrust her hips against Centi's.

Hip and Earring were going slowly, rubbing each other's pussies gently and kissing affectionately as they did. As they got more heated, they started pushing their fingers into each other as their kiss got more passionate, until they were pumping four fingers into each other and making out heatedly.

Everyone came about the same time, and they changed up partners again, this time Centi taking Earring and Shoulder taking Hip. Centi whispered something to Shoulder, and they had Earring and Hip get down on their fours in front of them. Shoulder looked over at Stevonnie, who'd been stroking and fingering herself for several minutes, and nodded.

Centi and Shoulder got behind Earring and Hip, shape-shifting cocks of their own and lining up to their crew members before thrusting into them, all four of them moaning loudly in surprise, none having expected it to feel as good as it did.

They started moving at the same pace, pumping their hips into each other harder and faster, Earring and Hip moaning together before turning their heads to make out with each other again as they were taken by Centi and Shoulder, who were only getting faster and harder with each thrust.

It was Centi and Shoulder who came first this time, unloading into the other two gems, the feeling of the seed filling them triggering their own climaxes. All four Nephrites panted, catching their breath. When they were ready to go again, they got up to start, then all turned to Stevonnie, who had just cried out as she came, coating her own hands.

All four of the green gems grinned, all stroking their shape-shifted members as they approached Stevonnie.


	20. Toxic Fusion Sex

**Non-vanilla elements: BDSM, tendrils, anal, oral, femdom.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Peridot asked. "You totally don't need to do this if you don't want to." Amethyst assured her. Stevonnie wanted to give Lapis a similar reassurance, but she knew that Lapis was going to anyway. Whether anyone was going to acknowledge it or not, Lapis needed to do this just as much as Jasper did, maybe even more so.

Lapis nodded, "I'm sure. Thank you both for worrying so much for me, but I'll be fine. Stevonnie will be with me, and if anything goes wrong..well, Jasper could never overpower me very easily to begin with. I'll be fine." she told them.

"Are you sure we can't go with you Lapis?" Amethyst asked, not wanting one of the gems she loved more than any other to get hurt. Lapis smiled, nodding, "I'm sure. If it's just me and Stevonnie, I won't be afraid of it turning into a fight. But if you two were there to, I might do something to Jasper I'll regret trying to protect you. Just wait for me here, and I promise I'll be back before sun-down, for better or worse."

Peridot and Amethyst looked at each other nervously. Neither of them liked this plan. Honestly, Lapis and Stevonnie didn't either, but they didn't really have much else in the way of options at the moment. More and more Home World soldiers were showing up on Earth, some looking for Jasper or the Rubies, some looking for information on the Cluster, some just there to attack.

So far, the Crystal Gems had done a pretty good job of fighting them back. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were as strong as ever, maybe even stronger. Having Lapis' control over water and Peridot's ever growing power over metal was proving invaluable. And Stevonnie's combat skills were only getting better with every fight.

But how long until they sent a force that the Crystal Gems had no chance of going up against? How long until they sent full armies? How long until they started attacking all over the planet to divide and conquer it? How long until the Diamonds ran out of patients?

Peridot's knowledge of Home World was useful, but she was just an engineer. A high ranking engineer mind you, but still just an engineer. As a warrior, one of the strongest and most well known throughout the galaxy, Jasper had more valuable information about what to expect and how to fight it. Information that could save the world.

Not living in a cage anymore, she was in a better position to actually talk with them. For awhile now, she had been living in a room at the temple with Bismuth watching over her just in case she tried to do anything suspect, which she had more than once. She may not have been immediately hostile, but Stevonnie was losing hope that she would ever be truly with them.

But she would also never be truly against them. Her newfound obsession with fusion would make her a disgrace to Home World, and she was well aware of that fact. Curiously though, she didn't seem to care too much. Whatever had happened to her mind from her experiences with fusion, the act of doing so seemed to have replaced her love of her ranking as well as her loyalty.

This was a bit of a double-edged sword for the Crystal Gems. On the one hand, it meant that, if Home World attacked, Jasper would be fighting against them as well, as she actually had a reason to want to protect the Earth, one shockingly similar to Garnet's, if slightly more perverse. In a bizarre, twisting manner, Jasper was already a traitor to Home World, already a Crystal Gem.

On the other hand, she was still just as likely to shatter any of them if she thought she had the opportunity, and only hadn't so far because she wasn't a complete idiot, and knew she would be thrown right back into the cage they had built for her at the Beta kindergarten if she did.

And possibly even worse, it meant that the Crystal Gems only had one bargaining chip to persuade her with: Lapis. Jasper had become something of a fusion slut, that much was certain, but of everyone she could possibly fuse with, Lapis was still the one most lodged into her mind. She wanted so desperately to be Malachite again, even if only for a little while. She wanted that power again, even if it was being used against her.

And now, they had a reason to give it to her. And she knew it to. She had known it from the moment the second wave of Rubies had arrived. This time it had ended in a brawl outside the temple, a six Ruby fusion against Stevonnie and Sardonyx. Amethyst had been with Lapis and Peridot at the time, and there hadn't exactly been time to go get them, and Bismuth had been in the temple overseeing Jasper.

The fight had gone well, the Rubies beaten easily and sent fleeing from the planet, terrified of the Crystal Gems, but mostly of Sardonyx, as the sight of a fusion of two different gem types seemed to them so nightmarish that the only human concept for such a fear would be the fear of Eldritch beings. But Jasper knew that there would be more. She'd proved it by correctly guessing how long it would be before the next attack, and the type of soldiers that would appear.

The next group of soldiers, just as Jasper had warned them, had been one Topaz, three Rubies, and two Nephrites. Again, the battle had gone well, but after that, Jasper had refused to give them any more warnings. She made her demand very, very clear. "Let me see Lapis, let us be Malachite, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Lapis hadn't been surprised to hear Jasper's demand, and after some time, after the attacks got worse, the battles more difficult, had accepted it. And now Stevonnie brought Lapis to meet Jasper in Rose's room, as Stevonnie would be able to intervene the fastest there if something went wrong.

Jasper was practically drooling from the moment she saw Lapis enter the room. She might have tackled her if she weren't bound to the floor. "Before we do this," Lapis said before Jasper could say anything, "Let me make what's going to happen perfectly clear. Before we start, I'm going to take out a little aggression on you. And after we fuse, I'll take out even more aggression on you. I've had time to rest since last time, and I'm not letting you have any control over Malachite. I'm going to do what I want with her." Stevonnie already knew what that meant, and from the look Stevonnie got, Jasper did to.

Jasper nodded, "Fine, I don't care. Just let me be Malachite with you, let me feel that power again, do whatever you want with it, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know afterwards. Deal?"

Stevonnie turned to Lapis. It was her choice. Lapis nodded, "Deal." Jasper grinned, "Good. now go ahead, do your worst. If the prize is Malachite, I'll take whatever you've got~" Jasper's tone sent a nervous shudder down Stevonnie's spine, but Lapis didn't seem phased.

At Stevonnie's order, Jasper's clothes disappeared off of her body, leaving the tall quartz gem naked before them. Another order from Stevonnie and Jasper was standing on her own miniature island, just big enough to stand on, which was surrounded by water. Lapis moved her hands, ready to start her punishment of Jasper.

The water formed shackles, cuffing her ankles and holding her arms behind her back. More water rose up, forming long, thin whips and starting to lash at Jasper's body, striking her chest, stomach, legs, as well as her back and her ass. Jasper grunted, but didn't do much more.

Lapis didn't seem pleased with this, and and so two of the whips attached to Jasper's nipples, freezing around them before tugging, hard. Jasper yelped, starting to cry out as small chunks of ice formed in the water tendrils, essentially turning them into rose whips like Amethyst used and punishing her body. Lapis smiled as Jasper squirmed and writhed, her chains getting tighter every time she moved.

After ten straight minutes of lashing, during which Stevonnie was only slightly ashamed to admit she got aroused by the sight of Jasper getting tortured, Lapis let the ice melt away and began merging the water whips into thicker tendrils, one of which immediately thrust into Jasper's pussy.

Jasper grit her teeth, trying again to hold out against Lapis' efforts as a second and third water tendril rammed into her cunt, pumping hard into her and wriggling fast inside to force her pussy to stretch wider. Jasper broke down again, crying out when Lapis forced a tendril into her ass, which much like her pussy was joined by two more and slammed into her anus and forced it apart as well.

Jasper groaned and squirmed, the chains again getting tighter around her from even the slightest movement, restricting her movement until she was completely still as the six water tendrils probed her pussy and ass, forcing deeper and deeper.

Lapis' legs rubbed together as she tortured Jasper, but refused to touch herself, or even let Stevonnie touch her when she offered. Jasper continued to cry out until three more tendrils forced their way into her mouth and then into her throat, muffling her noises.

Lapis kept going for another ten minutes before she had had her fill of watching Jasper writhe in agony. The chains and tendrils dissolved back to their inanimate water state. Jasper panted hard as Lapis walked over her, holding out her hand.

Jasper's eyes widened in excitement, and she reached up, grasping Jasper's hand with both of her. Lapis pulled Jasper up, causing them both to glow as Jasper phased into Lapis' body, fusing with her and causing Malachite to form, towering over Stevonnie.

Stevonnie reached behind her, gripping her sword just in case, but it seemed that Lapis was in fact just as in control as the first time she had fused with Jasper. Malachite used shape-shifting and lowered the size of her body down until she was only slightly taller than Stevonnie.

"You ready for this?" Stevonnie asked, placing her sword down and allowing the room to carry it off for her. Malachite nodded, Lapis just wanting to focus on anything other than the effort of keeping control of the body and Jasper just glad to feel Malachite's power.

Stevonnie, ready to help keep Lapis' mind off of it, had the room remove her own clothes as Malachite removed hers as well. Her tits were massive, and Stevonnie ended up staring at them for a few moments before sitting down, her stiff member pointing up for Malachite to mount her.

Malachite crawling into Stevonnie's lap, lining her member up to her already slick pussy and dropping herself down onto it, starting to ride Stevonnie as she held onto Stevonnie's shoulder, pushing her face into her chest.

Stevonnie held Malachite's sides as she began to thrust up into her, moaning at how wet Malachite was, allowing her cock to push deeper into her fast, almost entirely hilting herself inside after less than a minute. Stevonnie picked up the pace, slamming her entire length into Malachite, who moaned loudly at the feeling.

Stevonnie's hips picked up the pace again when she felt Malachite's many hands begin to please her body. Her lowermost set of hands had reached down and began to fondle Stevonnie's balls, gripping them gently and massaging them carefully as her middle pair of hands rubbed and fingered her pussy, and Malachite used her top hands to grope Stevonnie's breasts.

The combined sensation of so much of her body being pleased at once had Stevonnie bucking her hips hard, slamming her cock into Malachite's pussy with more and more effort, causing the toxic fusion to bounce harder on her.

Malachite came first, letting out something like a roar as she did, similar to Alexandrite. Stevonnie kept going for another twenty minutes, Malachite cumming again before cumming a third time, the last happening almost in unison with Stevonnie's climax into her.

Malachite lifted herself off of Stevonnie's cock, summoning water chains that bound her body and gave Stevonnie complete control over her. Stevonnie stood up in front of her, holding her head firmly and thrusting into her mouth. Stevonnie moaned, pushing further to start fucking her throat.

Stevonnie realized that, with Malachite being at least as durable as Alexandrite, Stevonnie could use more of her actual strength with her, and hammered into her throat with nearly all of her force, making Malachite gag as her cock slammed hard against the back of her throat with every thrust.

Stevonnie moaned as she skull-fucked Malachite, getting rougher with every passing moment. She held herself back when she felt her climax building, wanting to keep ravaging Malachite's throat. She managed to hold back for almost fifteen minutes before unloading a flood of cum down the fusion's throat, forcing her to swallow spurt after spurt of her seed.

Stevonnie panted, but knew she couldn't let herself get too tired so quickly. Lapis was giving Jasper one more hour of Malachite, and Lapis would need her there for comfort for all of it if she was going to get through it.


	21. It's Kevin Time

**Non-vanilla elements: herm-on-male, anal.**

* * *

Stevonnie was not having the greatest of weeks in the world. The Home World attacks had picked up quite a bit. Granted, they were prepared for a lot of them now, as Jasper was willing to share info so long as Lapis let her form Malachite at least once a week, but even still things weren't going perfect.

The Crystal Gems were needing to resort to forming Sardonyx, Opal, or Sugilite for almost every battle these days. They had almost needed to form Alexandrite for one of them, but had decided against it, as they wanted to keep the power of Alexandrite and Malachite secret in case a full scale invasion needed to fought off. Which, according to Jasper, it would be eventually.

They had managed to win that battle, a combination of Sugilite, Stevonnie with Lion, Bismuth, and Peridot's metal powers, which had gotten good enough for her to fight with ten weapons at once (which also finally made playing her one person metal band possible, which she was eager to show to anyone who would watch).

But even with the all the victories they had been having, they had still suffered their first defeat that week. The Home World gems had re-captured the moon base. The moon base had no weapons, and even if they planned on building weapons there, it would be weeks before any were optional, but the fact remained that there were hostile gems literally directly above them, and there wasn't much they could do about it, as there was no way for them to fight with a stealth attack, as they needed Lion to get there, and a full frontal assault would not end well for them.

So things were going terribly on the gem side of things. Made worse by the fact that Stevonnie had had to sit out of three different battles that week. She had been curing more and more of the corrupted gems in the bubble room, and it had left her too exhausted to help the others in the fights. It was good that they were getting the gems healed, especially seeing as the majority of them were either crystal gems or abandoned Home World gems that were eager to get payback for what Home World had done to them, but most of them were still too weak to fight, needing time to rest and recover.

And then, as if she wasn't dealing with enough stress in her gem life, Stevonnie had a brand new annoyance to deal with on the human side of things. Well, not a brand new one, an old annoyance that had gotten worse and worse and come back to haunt her, like a terrible recurring rash. Said rash was named Kevin.

It was shocking to Stevonnie that Kevin had finally found a situation wherein he was not the worst thing in it, but even Kevin would have a hard time measuring up to the looming threat of a Home World invasion. Not for lack of trying mind you.

Where before Kevin's annoyance had been potent but rare, as he was always moving around and only occasionally popped up on the radar, now he was actually seeking Stevonnie out, having evidently become as obsessed with her as he kept claiming she was with him.

Stevonnie lost track of how many times he had asked her out, and how many times she had explained to him, quite clearly, that she wasn't interested, as she was literally her own perfect loving relationship.

But where that knowledge would have scared off other, Kevin only seemed more determined. Evidently, Stevonnie's being her own relationship made her seem like something of a forbidden fruit to Kevin, which had only made his advances seem worse and worse to her.

She had thought for sure that telling him that she was a herm would be enough to put him off of her, but he didn't seemed to care. Points for being opened minded, Stevonnie thought, but it didn't make him any less of an insensitive jerk.

More than once Stevonnie had considered threatening him with her sword, maybe that would be enough to scare him off. If not, maybe she could demonstrate how sharp it was on Kevin's car just so he knew she absolutely meant business

But no, that wasn't how Crystal Gems did things. It was against the rules for a Crystal Gem to draw their weapons against a human. In six thousand years the rule had been broken only once, and considering it had been when Ronaldo had been about to literally dissect Steven, it was probably justified.

But Kevin wasn't any actual threat. A raging dick perhaps, but not a threat worth drawing her sword. It would have been easier to take if people other than her knew what a jerk he was. Sure, Kiki, Jenny, and the gems knew how terrible he was, but everyone else in Beach City swooned at his mere presence, and every time it happened Stevonnie wanted to shake them and order them to open their eyes and see Kevin for what he really was.

But Kevin was good at hiding his true nature behind his looks, and people continued to treat him like a prince. But Stevonnie took relish in the knowledge that she, the one person he wanted so desperately to fool with his tricks and games, would never fall for them again.

But that didn't make him go away. He seemed to get more and more determined each day, to the point that Stevonnie was starting to lose sleep, knowing that he could very well still be waiting for her in his car right outside the house.

Garnet had offered to get rid of him, but Stevonnie had insisted she would handle it. And today, she planned to. Se recalled how Lapis had handled her situation with Jasper, giving Jasper what she wanted, but doing so her own way and only in her own way. Stevonnie intended to do the same, and if all went well, Kevin would be leaving her alone after today.

"Here's the deal," Stevonnie said, "I'm going to make you an offer right here and now. If you refuse it, Garnet is gonna be on the look out for you." Stevonnie said, knowing that even Kevin wasn't dumb or desperate enough to mess around with Garnet watching.

Kevin smirked, "Alright, what's the deal hotness?" He asked, Stevonnie slapping him immediately and without hesitation, "First of all, none of that. Secondly, you want me so badly? Fine, I'll let you have me, but you'll be taking it MY way, for as long as I want, exactly the way I want. You can feel free to tag out whenever you want, but if you do, you have to leave me alone. And if you can't handle it, you have to leave me alone."

"And if I can handle it?" Kevin questioned, Stevonnie grinning, "Then I'll have a new play toy. So, what'll it be?" Stevonnie knew he would accept before he even opened his mouth, it was the kind of guy he was. "Good. clothes off." Stevonnie ordered.

"Right here?" Kevin asked, looking around. With where Kevin was parked in relation to the house, they were pretty well hidden, but still outside and would be in full view of anyone who came around from the beach side.

Stevonnie nodded, "Yeah, that a problem?" Keeping his calm, Kevin shook his head, "Nope, of course not." Kevin stripped down. To his credit, he didn't look bed naked either. He was muscled, though not nearly as much as Stevonnie preferred. His body was quite slender, almost feminine even, a sight that made Stevonnie grin.

Kevin's member was getting stiff, stiffer still when Stevonnie started undressing, removing her top first so he had a view of her chest. He was about seven inches in length, and his jaw dropped when Stevonnie's underwear came off and he saw her member.

Of course, he had known she had one, she had told him point blank, but it was still a shock to see it, especially considering that it was bigger than his own was. Or maybe he had thought that Stevonnie had been lying to get rid of him, and was genuinely shocked to learn she was a herm. Either way, he was surprised.

Stevonnie beckoned Kevin over. Unsurprisingly, he was a bit less eager now, but not about to give up what could very well be his only chance. He walked over, Stevonnie grabbing him and pushing him against the side of the house, his front facing the wall and his back to her. Stevonnie licked her lips at the sight of his ass, which actually looked tighter and more feminine that Jamie's had.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, Stevonnie responding by smacking his ass, hard. It caused him to cry out at the sudden pain, and left a red mark on his rump. "I'll give you this much," Stevonnie said, lining herself up, "You've got an amazing ass~"

Kevin didn't even get the chance to let out the obnoxious remark that was probably winding up in his head before he cried out even loudly when Stevonnie jerked her hips forward, forcing her cock into his tight, formerly virgin asshole. She was going in dry, so it required even more force to get in, but Stevonnie had no problems providing that extra force, and it felt that much better as Kevin's walls clamped down around her, trying and failing to keep her cock from getting deeper.

Stevonnie held Kevin by his hips, putting more strength into her next thrust and getting her cock even deeper into him, hilting herself in his ass. This was more strength than she had used with a human before, hell it was more than she ever used with Peridot or Pearl, but Kevin deserved it.

Kevin, consequently, was shrieking. Whether in pain or pleasure, it was unclear. Probably pain from the way he kept squirming and pleading for Stevonnie to slow down. Not that she did, if anything, she made a point to pick up the pace, smacking Kevin's ass and slamming her hips in harder whenever he told her to go easier or to stop.

Kevin, realizing that Stevonnie was planning on seeing if he could handle taking it like this for as long as she wanted, grit his teeth, his groans of pain getting quieter as he held them in, his determination to beat her still strong.

Stevonnie couldn't help but respect this drive, but just like with Jasper, Stevonnie's drive to break it was just as strong, and she kept going, the force of her thrusts pushing Kevin's face hard against the wood of the wall, scratching his face whenever Stevonnie slammed in particularly hard.

Stevonnie had been meaning to stay like that for longer, but she had underestimated how tight Kevin's ass would be, and ended up cumming after only twenty minutes. Kevin screamed out as his ass was flooded with hot seed, a feeling he had never planned on feeling as was exactly as painful and strange as he had expected.

Stevonnie panted for a few moments, but before Kevin could ask if she was done, she grabbed him by his shoulders and changed their position, moving him to his car and bending him over it before slamming her cock back in just as hard, showing his poor anus no mercy as she hammered into it.

Kevin grunted, his face now rubbed against his car as Stevonnie fucked him against it. The vehicle began to move with Stevonnie's thrusts, a sight that excited her and made her pick up the pace, adding a little more strength than she should probably have been using with a human so she could feel his ass tighten and see the car shake more.

The result, other than Kevin likely having an odd limp for the next few days, was Kevin cumming. Not necessarily out of enjoyment mind you, more from constant sensation. Kevin's body could only take so much before it blew, whether he was actually liking what he was getting or not. His ass clenched hard around Stevonnie's cock as his own cock shot a spurt of cum onto his car.

Stevonnie grunted, the tightness of Kevin's ass and the knowledge that he'd just blow all over his own car because of her causing her to cum again, filling his ass even more. Stevonnie panted, giving Kevin a little longer to rest, as she needed a little as well, before standing up and lifting Kevin up with her.

Kevin was facing Stevonnie this time as she dropped him down onto her cock, the whole thing sinking into his as she started bucking her hips again, Kevin's hand holding onto Stevonnie's shoulders to keep from falling to the ground.

Stevonnie's arms were wrapped around his torso, holding him up as much as she could with her focus being so centered and thrusting up into him, fucking him harder and deeper with every thrust. His ass still attempted to stop her from going deeper, but the tightness this caused just made it feel even better to invade his anus harder.

Kevin was forced to cum again when she hit his prostate, making him scream out as he fired cum onto her stomach. Stevonnie realized that this was probably the only circumstance where he could do so without her ripping his arm off and using it to punch his perfect teeth in. Grinning to herself, Stevonnie kept thrusting up, hitting Kevin's button harder.

Kevin came twice more, once after another fifteen minutes of Kevin ramming into him, and once more five minutes later when Stevonnie came, unloading into his ass a third time, this time coating his prostate with burning hot cum.

Stevonnie's legs gave, and she dropped to the ground on top of Kevin. But she was in too much of a frenzy to stop, and was only stopped for a few moments before she started thrusting her hips again, railing him into the sand.

Kevin's eyes started to gaze over as he felt Stevonnie's cock bottom out inside of him, slamming against the deepest parts of his ass harder and harder with every movement and showing no signs of stopping. Kevin was certain she would have to be done soon, but it was another forty minutes before she came, letting out the largest, hottest, thickest load yet, filling Kevin so much his stomach puffed up.

Stevonnie panted as she pulled out, now satisfied. She got dressed and headed back into the house. She wasn't sure when Kevin had left, probably immediately after he regained consciousness, but when she checked later he and his car were gone. Stevonnie didn't think she would be seeing him again, and if she did, she'd have a new cock-sleeve.


	22. Mystery Woman

**Non-vanilla elements: Group sex, oral, anal, futa-on-herm.**

* * *

"Pearl, calm down, everything is going to be okay." Stevonnie insisted, though Pearl showed no signs of calming down, and if anything looked more frantic now than she had looked moments before, which was saying a lot considering it was Pearl, crowned queen of freaking out, as decided by Amethyst.

Granted, this time Stevonnie could actually understand why Pearl was freaking out. She wasn't just obsessing over something small or misinterpreting another human thing, as she tended to do both a shocking amount considering she had been around longer than most of the human concepts she misunderstood.

No, this time she was freaking out about something that was logical to freak out over: a date with her girlfriend. Not that Pearl would actually call her that, but they had been taking over a long time now, and Stevonnie refused to believe they hadn't had sex yet, especially after she found a few rather lewd pictures of Pearl on the pink haired girl's phone (Stevonnie hadn't been snooping, just...well...yeah she'd definitely been snooping).

After having been with Susan for so long, Stevonnie had thought Pearl would be long passed her panicking and obsessive stage in the relationship, but considering how differently Pearl viewed time, it was possible that it was just beginning, which Stevonnie couldn't decide whether to find cute, frightening, or just annoying. It could be all three she supposed.

Stevonnie did what she could to make sure Pearl wasn't going too over the moon and into her own head, but there was only so much one person could do, even if that one person was technically two people. She had convinced Pearl that she didn't need to put on her Rebel Pearl look again, as Susan had already shown, more than once, that she much preferred the real Pearl.

Pearl breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down as well. "Are you sure she won't get bored with me? I'm always dressed the same way, what if she doesn't like it anymore?" Stevonnie sighed, "You want to know who else is always dressed the same way? Susan." She reminded Pearl, as the rocker girl had also had the same outfit for quite a long time, possibly even having the opposite fear of Pear, thinking that wearing something out would turn off Pearl, who had always been a rather methodical and status quo kind of gem.

Pearl nodded, "Right, right, I'm sorry, I just…" Stevonnie cut her off, "It's fine, it's fine, I understand, we've been over this more than once already remember?" She said with a kind smile to reassure Pearl.

More than once in the past Pearl had done something of an episode about Susan, sometimes feeling that she was somehow betraying Rose by loving someone else and feeling extremely guilty, guiltier still on the days when she had been unable to get passed Susan's pink hair and felt as though she were trying to replace Rose, which both Susan and Stevonnie knew wasn't the case.

Pearl had explained to Stevonnie how strange it felt to be having worries like this again, to again be afraid about something so mundane. Stevonnie had several times had to resist the urge to point out that she panicked about mundane things all the time, but she understood what Pearl meant.

Susan was just a human occurrence, a girl that she liked, no ties to anything gem related other than Pearl herself. And yet, despite this, thinking about her got Pearl more tied up inside than the days when they had been terrified of Peridot returning or the day Lapis had stolen away the ocean.

Pearl had let Susan know about gem stuff of course, they had been together for long enough that Susan would have noticed a few oddities even if Pearl hadn't, such as the time she was late for a date because she was fighting a corrupted gem monster, a battle Susan had watched when she drove by to see if Pearl had just needed a ride.

But Susan hadn't once turned away from Pearl, in spite of all Pearl's fears that she would. Pearl had, if perhaps unknowingly, avoided Greg for the first few months she had been dating Susan, but eventually the two had been and nothing bad had come of it, as Greg, shocker, wasn't quite her type.

Stevonnie had noticed that she herself might be though, and after one instance when Stevonnie's charm had led to Susan ogling her while dropping off Pearl, she had made herself scarce whenever Susan was around.

But those things were long passed, and Pearl had nothing to worry about. Worst case scenario, the movie they went to was bad and Susan asked to go out to dinner instead, where Pearl would feel obligated to eat food whether Susan told she didn't have to or not (as had happened twice before, both with rather unpleasant results).

Stevonnie told Pearl this, and after a few moments, she nodded, "You're right, I..I don't have anything to be afraid of." She said, her enthusiasm returning to her. Stevonnie smiled at this, glad to see it. And not a moment too soon either, as only a second or two later they heard Susan's car outside, ready to take Pearl out.

"Be careful you two~" Stevonnie teased, making Pearl blush as she went down and got in Susan's car, waving them off. It was bound to be a good night for them, Stevonnie thought, praying to every deity in the known multi-verse, including a few she made up on the spot, that she hadn't just jinxed it.

Stevonnie had not, as it turned out, jinxed it. If anything her worrying now seemed just as irrational as Pearl's had, as when she went up the stairs to return to the house later that night, she could hear moaning coming from inside.

Unable to resist the curiosity, Stevonnie kept over to the door, looking inside the house to see how things were going. Usually when Susan and Pearl got heated, they either went back to Susan's or at the very least made it back to Pearl's room, but it seemed that they just hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other, and now occupied the couch.

Stevonnie wondered who it had been to have initiated things. The odds were good it was Susan, who seemed to never not be giving Pearl 'fuck me' eyes, and always seemed like she would bend Pearl over the nearest table of chair and take her with all her might, but considering Pearl was currently on top, riding Susan's stiff member, it could go either way.

Stevonnie had known Susan was a futa for awhile now, ever since she found the pictures of her and Pearl on Susan's phone (which she was still unsure if Pearl actually knew about, as all the pictures seemed to have Pearl looking away or with her eyes closed), but hadn't really been able to gage her size until now. Stevonnie had to admit, she was a little jealous.

Susan's cock was about an inch bigger than Stevonnie' by comparison, and if how loud Pearl was moaning was any indication, she knew how to use it. She held Pearl's hips as the gem bounced herself hard on the large rod, Susan thrusting up into her at the same rough pace.

Stevonnie couldn't help but get stiff as she watched, her legs rubbing together heatedly as she enjoyed the show in front of her. Unable to resist, Stevonnie's hands went down to her shorts, lowering them just enough to free her cock, allowing her to stroke herself as she watched the two fuck

"P-please~ Harder~" Pearl moaned, breathing heavily as she got closer to her climax, Susan's cock slamming into her pussy to the hilt with every movement. "Anything for my little Pearl~" Susan moaned, giving her ass a hard smack. Pearl cried out in pleasure from the strike, her moans getting louder as Susan pumped her hips harder, slamming her cock deeper and deeper into Pearl's soaked pussy.

Stevonnie's face was pressed against the door as she jerked her cock with both hands, stroking hard as she tried to match the speed the two lovers were going. The sight of Pearl's pale ass, marked red from the smack, bouncing up at down got Stevonnie harder and harder as she pumped her hands along her length.

Stevonnie wasn't aware of how loud she was moaning until Susan looked directly at her. Stevonnie's hands stopped dead, and her blood ran cold as she realized that Susan had spotted her, and could probably tell exactly what she was doing.

Susan leaned forward, whispering something into Pearl's ear. Pearl whispered something back, and then they just kept going. If anything, they were going harder now, moaning even louder. Did they..did they want Stevonnie to watch them? It seemed so, as Pearl seemed to moan louder when she glanced back, as though checking to make sure Stevonnie was still there.

Stevonnie's hands went back to work, gripping and jerking her rod harder and faster than she had before. Spying on them may not have been as naughty now that they knew she was there, but the fact that they wanted her to keep going, that send chills down Stevonnie's spine and made her even hornier.

Pearl and Susan came together, screaming out with their shared orgasm just a few moments before Stevonnie came as well. All three of them panted together for a few moments, but Susan's stamina was impressive, and in less than a minute she was moving her hips again.

Stevonnie felt herself get stiffer when Susan beckoned her into the room. Stevonnie hesitated at first, but couldn't resist when she saw Susan reach behind Pearl, spreading her ass cheeks for Stevonnie, "You know you want in on it~" She purred to Stevonnie, who gave in when she realized that Pearl wasn't objecting.

Stevonnie walked into the room, pausing just long enough to remove her shorts and underwear before hurrying over to the couch, lining up to Pearl's ass. "Hang on there," Susan said, "You don't want to go in dry, you might end up hurting her. You're gonna need to let me get you ready first~" Susan said with a grin.

Stevonnie walked over to the side of the couch, Susan leaning over and taking her cock into her moan, sucking it gently. Stevonnie moaned at how good Susan's mouth felt, so warm and soft. She almost whimpered when Susan stopped only a minute later, but now that her shaft was slick, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting Pearl.

Stevonnie got back behind Pearl, lining herself up and thrusting into her small, tight hole. Pearl screamed out in a mix of slight pain and intense pleasure, her hands gripping Susan hard as Stevonnie began to pump into her ass.

Stevonnie could tell that Pearl had taken it there from Susan before, as it wasn't nearly as tight as she would have expected from Pearl. She didn't mind though, it just made it easier for her to push her cock deeper into her warm, tight anus.

Soon Susan and Stevonnie were thrusting into Pearl in sync. Pearl's moaning was constant as she bucked her hips hard in both directions, wanting them both deeper inside of her and wanting it badly.

Pearl came twice before Susan and Stevonnie flooded both of her holes with hot cum, both crying out Pearl's name as they let loose into her. All three panted tiredly as they tried to recover, "So...you were...okay with this?" Stevonnie asked. Susan nodded, "Pearl told me..about how you two were fuck buddies awhile back. I've actually been wanting you to join us for ever since I heard about it. I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable, once Pearl told me about it, I couldn't resist checking you out."

Stevonnie mentally face palmed when she realized that that had been why Susan had been ogling her before, and she had spent nearly a month overreacting to it. And to think she'd called Pearl paranoid.

"But if you think I'm just going to stand for you fucking my Pearl, you've got another thing coming~" Susan said with a grin. "Huh?" Stevonnie questioned. In answer, Pearl and Susan shifted positions quickly, Pearl laying across the couch with her legs open and Susan bending Stevonnie over the edge of it, her face directly between Pearl's legs.

"You're gonna clean the cum out of my Pearl's beautiful holes," Susan ordered, lining her cock up to Stevonnie's pussy, "And in the meantime, I'm going to try you out~" She didn't even wait for Stevonnie to say anything before thrusting forward, penetrating Stevonnie's cunt and making her moan loudly, only to have her face pressed forcefully against Pearl's cum filled pussy.

Stevonnie pushed her tongue into Pearl's pussy, hearing Pearl moan as she used her tongue to start cleaning Susan's cum out. Stevonnie had to question how long they had been fucking before she showed up, because there was way more seed inside of Pearl than she expected.

Whenever Susan felt like Stevonnie wasn't doing a good enough job, she slapped her ass and thrust in harder. After a few solid minutes of this, Susan hilted her cock inside of Stevonnie and came, filling her with hot seed, but pulling out just before Stevonnie would have cum.

"How's she doing?" Susan questioned. "Great~" Pearl moaned, "But I think she could do better. Maybe she needs some more incentive~?" Pearl grinned, Susan grinning as well as she lined herself up and slammed her entire length into Stevonnie's ass, making the fusion scream out, her back arching as she came.

Pearl grabbed Stevonnie's head, pushing it back down. Stevonnie did her best to focus, scooping out more and more cum with her tongue and swallowing it all. It was difficult to stay focused, but she managed to get it all, then moved to Pearl's ass, cleaning her cum out of it.

Pearl came before Stevonnie finished, drenching Stevonnie's face. Susan came as well, pumping several hot spurts on seed deep into Stevonnie's ass. Stevonnie herself came a few minutes later, Susan slamming her cock hard against her prostate as a reward when she finished cleaning out Pearl's ass.

Susan, Stevonnie, and Pearl laid on the couch, panting. They were all tired, but it was Pearl who was back up again the fastest, ready to move the party to her room. How could they refuse?


	23. Corrupted by Corrupteds

**Non-vanilla elements: forced, tendrils, groping.**

* * *

The Home world attacks were getting worse and worse. Jasper's cooperation was helping, as now they could not only count on her telling them where to expect attacks and what kind of attacks to expect, they could even count on Bismuth and Jasper to join them for the fighting, though Jasper was only allowed to fuse with other Jaspers for the time being, as she still wasn't trusted.

Stevonnie's healing of the other gems was going well, but it was still slow going all things considered. The gems had been capturing corrupted gems for thousands of years, and they still weren't even sure if they had captured them all, as they didn't know how many Home World gems had been corrupted and left behind.

Stevonnie had taken to spending a few hours every day healing corrupted gems. She would, and indeed at one point tried to, spend full days healing corrupted gems to try and get through them all, but it just wasn't possible. The strain it put on Stevonnie's mental powers had knocked her out for three full days the time she had spent seven full hours healing gems.

After that had happened, Garnet had put a limit on Stevonnie. She could still heal the corrupted gems, she needed to, both because she was the only one who could do it and it needed to be done no matter what, and because they were in desperate need of more soldiers willing to help them fight off Home World. But from now on, she was limited to healing four or so in one session, and needed to take a break in between every two she healed. This would keep her from passing out or doing damage to herself.

Stevonnie was disappointed by this rule. There were just so many corrupted gems left in the bubble room, she would never be able to get them all healed in time to fight off a full on invasion force. But then again, even if she could heal them twenty-four seven around the clock with no negative side effects, she still probably wouldn't be able to get them all healed in time to fight off the invasion force, especially not if it was coming as soon as Jasper said it was.

Stevonnie accepted the rule, and took to healing about sixteen gems a day, four in three separate sessions throughout the day, she'd spend Saturdays doing nothing but healing and resting and get a little more than twice the amount of corrupted gems healed, then spend Sundays relaxing so she wouldn't be too overworked from it.

It was hard work, but everyone was working hard now. Bismuth was constantly at her forge, remaking and upgrading the weapons of the other gems, Peridot was constantly working on new technology to help in the battles, Pearl was constantly training the healed gems to fight (the vast majority knew how already, as they had all been in the first gem war, but after five thousand years of madness and stasis sleep, it bared re-learning), and everyone was training.

Stevonnie refused to let herself freak out or get too stressed. Her human friends had started to notice that something big was coming, and she had done her best to keep them from getting too worried about her, but they knew things were getting bad, and just trusted that she would be okay.

So now, here Stevonnie was, back in the bubble room. It was Friday, and today was the last healing of the day. She was tired already, and would probably feel exhausted by the time it was done, but it needed to get done, so she jumped up, grabbing the first four bubbles she could find and pulling them down with her.

She was happy to notice that she was needing to jump higher and higher to actually get at the bubbled gems, but considering that the bubble room, like the temple rooms, were technically infinite, it didn't really mean much.

When she landed back on the ground, she looked over the four gems she had brought down with her. The first she recognized immediately, as it was the ocean jasper, the one regular Jasper had fused with, the fusion that corrupted her. Stevonnie shuddered at the thought, wondering if Ocean Jasper would be angry and normal Jasper at all. Probably, she figured, or if not, she would still have every right to be.

The second gem was harder to place. The gem was light blue, and was a long, smooth oval, almost like Pearl's, but too thin to be a blue pearl. After a few moments, Stevonnie realized what gem she was looking at. Well, she didn't know what gem it was, but she remembered what she was as a corrupted: the Slinker.

The third was also a bit difficult to guess, but Stevonnie remembered it much quicker than she had the Slinker's. The red/orange pentagonal gem brought Stevonnie remembers of when Steven and Connie had first officially met. This was the gem of the Worm Beast that had trapped them underwater.

Stevonnie was disappointed when she saw the fourth bubble she was holding, as she knew she would need to put it back and go get a different one. It wasn't the gem of a corrupted, but of a gem mutant. She remembered this one actually, it was the first one Steven had ever seen.

Stevonnie shuddered at the memory of seeing how the thing had formed, seeing the four different gems try to appear, only to created that coiled mess of limbs. It had been horrifying. Not wanting to dwell on it, Stevonnie threw the bubble back up.

That, in retrospect, had been a mistake. All Stevonnie had needed to do was let the bubble go and it would have floated back up. She shouldn't have given in to her emotions and thrown it, because the result had been the bubble popping when it hit the wall.

The gem mutant took form, landing fully formed on the ground in front of Stevonnie, just as nightmarish now as it had been the first time she had seen it. Stevonnie stepped back, tripped and falling to the floor, causing the other bubbles she was holding to all pop as well, freeing Ocean Jasper, Slinker, and Worm Beast.

The four newly reformed creatures circled Stevonnie. The Slinker had thrown her sword outside of the bubble room the moment she had appeared, and even with her shield, strength, and bubbling, there was no way she could handle all four of these creatures. She needed something to distract them, something to get halt their aggression long enough for her to get to her weapon.

Stevonnie didn't so much think of the idea that like possibly saved her life so much as she happened upon it. Stevonnie instinctively tried to tap into her mental abilities, tried to talk to them, but she had never tried to speak with so many at once. There had been the cluster sure, but the cluster hadn't been a corrupted gem, the cluster had been several pieces of one mind, this was three separate minds and a gem mutant.

The result had been Stevonnie losing control of the power, and in a panic, just let her thoughts flood out. At first, she thought that she had somehow given the monsters some kind of massive headache that had actually stunned them, or maybe the rush of thoughts had left them all confused. But no, the result had been much different.

The thoughts that left Stevonnie's mind and entered the gems around her had acted as something of a re-programming, changing their instincts so they no longer just lashed out at anything and everything around them. This, in and of itself, was actually great. The issue came from what part of Stevonnie's mind had influenced the gems beasts.

The Slinker's tendrils struck out at Stevonnie, yanking and tearing her clothing off and throwing her to the floor. Stevonnie squeaked in surprise, shocked by this. Ocean Jasper walked over, now standing above Stevonnie. She tried to hide in a bubble, but the beast's sheer weight and power popped it.

The Ocean Jasper then lowered its body, grinding itself against Stevonnie. Stevonnie was confused at first, then realized the situation she was in when she felt wetness from beneath the huge gem beast as it, or rather she, continued to grind herself against Stevonnie.

This was definitely not something Stevonnie had ever planned on doing, but it was far better than some other things that could have been happening to Stevonnie at the moment, so she accepted her temporary fate as corrupted gem concubine.

The Ocean Jasper thrust her hips hard, grinding her slit down against Stevonnie. Stevonnie grunted in a mix of forced pleasure, brought on the soft fur and rough skin of the creature rubbing against her body, and pain from the force of the creature's movements. Stevonnie squirmed beneath her, but Ocean Jasper seemed to actually enjoy it more that way.

Wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, Stevonnie started to squirm more, grinding herself up against the Ocean Jasper's body and writhing beneath her whenever the creature pushed down on her.

The Ocean Jasper ended up being quite easy to please, only taking about ten minute to get off. Once it was done, the Ocean Jasper stepped back, and the Slinker moved forward fast to take its place.

Stevonnie squeaked as her arms and legs were held apart by four of the Slinker's tendrils, the remaining two going to her chest to grope her. Stevonnie actually moaned at this, as the Slinker's strange, pulsing tendril hands actually felt good as they massaged her tits.

But it didn't last long. The Slinker moved its tendril hands away from Stevonnie's chest, lowering them to her two holes and beginning to finger them. Stevonnie grunted as she felt the somewhat slimy appendages poke into her pussy and ass.

She yelped when the Slinker forced the tendrils inside, beginning to probe her holes deeper into her, and not seeming to grasp the concept of 'just because it can fit deeper doesn't mean I should go deeper'. The Slinker seemed to want to force the entire length of its tendrils into Stevonnie's holes, and very nearly succeeded.

Even when it didn't, the sensation of the long, slick tentacles wriggling around inside of her body, squirming and thrusting and throbbing, was more than enough of the Slinker's tendrils as far as Stevonnie was concerned.

The Slinker kept going for nearly twenty minutes before its tendrils tensed, pulsing a few times before firing a large load of disturbingly thick, warm, goo into both of Stevonnie's holes; the creature's equivalent to cumming. The Slinker dropped Stevonnie, moving back and allowing the Worm beast to take her next.

Stevonnie hadn't been sure what to expect from the Worm, and it ended up coiling its body around hers, squeezing her tightly as his wide mouth, lined with odd finger-like nubs, sealed around her chest, sucking and biting gently.

Something about the feeling of the Worm's body squeezing her, and quite a lot about how it's mouth felt on her tits, got Stevonnie hard and wet, which she was only semi-ashamed to admit. The Worm responded to this immediately, squeezing Stevonnie's cock hard by pushing the two coils her cock was pushing through together tightly around her shaft. The tail end of the creature snaked down and then up between Stevonnie's legs, pushing into her slit.

Though she never thought she would end up in a position to say such a thing, Stevonnie was getting jerked off by the Worm beast's coils, fucked by its slimy tail, having her breasts sucked by its vacuous mouth, and actually really enjoying it.

Stevonnie moaned louder and louder the more the Worm beast moved around her, squirming within its coils to make it do more, which it did so and did so eagerly. Stevonnie came after about twenty minutes of this, and the Worm beast let her go...right to the gem mutant.

The gem mutant grabbed her with it's many hands, all of which began to grope her. Some went to her chest, grabbing, rubbing, squeezing, pulling, and all far too rough. Others went down to between her legs, fingering, stroking, fondling, and again, being much too rough.

Stevonnie figured that this had been her fault after all, and there was no use fighting it, and for this reason, she just let the gem mutant keep going. It had nothing to do with Stevonnie's cumming three times over the next hour from the gem mutant's effort, that was entirely unrelated, so Stevonnie told herself.

The gem mutant seemed keen and going as long as Stevonnie let her, and Stevonnie let it keep going until she was satisfied, which would probably happen sometime around the point when the gem mutant was covered entirely in her juices and seed.

When that was done, she would get back to work she promised.


	24. Clusterfuck

**Non-vanilla elements:...I'm not sure how to classify this..**

* * *

The Home world invasion force was on it's way. Peridot had been able to intercept a Home world signal, and from what she had said, very, very soon would be the final battle. Everyone was anxious and uneasy, afraid of what was about to happen.

According to Peridot, they wouldn't be using the corruption wave again, seeing as how it hadn't destroyed the Earth last time, the Diamonds saw it fit that they just destroy them in battle. As far as the Diamonds understood it, the battle would be easily won with so many of the original crystal gems corrupted. Granted, they had no idea that Stevonnie had been healing them, and that information had been what kept everyone's spirits up, until the worst news came.

To make absolutely certain that the attack went as planned, all three Diamonds, Yellow, Blue, and White, would all be present for the assault, and would all be ready to intervene if need be. All three Diamonds in the same place for the first time in centuries, for the first time since the rebellion had started and Pink Diamond had been shattered in front of the others.

This, now more than ever before, truly was war. Stevonnie and the other core gems, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis, all did what they could to keep the other gems, a force of just under a thousand gems. Some were formerly Home world, some were Crystal Gems through and through, but all were angry at Home World, all were ready to fight.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl gave the gems lessons on fusion, as it would be their greatest weapon in this war, Peridot and Bismuth went into overtime making more and more weapons, up to and including battleships for the Nephrites and even a non-lethal version of the breaking point that would poof instantly instead of shatter.

Stevonnie through everything she had into healing the remaining corrupted gems. She knew she would never be able to get them all healed in time, but if she could just get their numbers up to two thousand, that would do for her. She needed breaks after every three healed gems now though, and it was during one of these breaks that Stevonnie got an idea.

It wasn't an idea to help with the battle, so she only brought it up to Peridot and Bismuth, as they were the only ones who would be able to help with the endeavor, and that was if they decided to help at all.

The fact of the matter was that even if Stevonnie healed every single corrupted gem in the world, that wouldn't do a thing to help the shattered gem experiments, the gem mutants that had been forced together in a twisted artificial fusion. For so long, the only thing they had thought to do with them was just poof them and bubble them, that way they wouldn't be suffering anymore, but now...Stevonnie felt like she had actually found the solution.

If Peridot and Bismuth could build her a new drill to get back down to the Cluster, Stevonnie could attack the shards of the gem mutants to it. They would join the Cluster's loving hive-minded relationship, and wouldn't be suffering or in stasis. What's more, if they eventually got all of the gem mutants Home world had made on earth, and attached them all to the Cluster, they wouldn't even be at risk of the Cluster accidentally forming anymore, because all of the gem shards from every gem broken and put into it would be there, and the instinct to form would be gone.

There was no way for Stevonnie to put them all back together as themselves, but she could help them find some happiness in the world again, and that would have to do, as there was no other fate for the Cluster and the gem mutants other than either remaining isolated in different bubbles forever, or being shattered to dust and scattered to the wind.

Neither of those sounded any good to Stevonnie, so she explained her plans to the others. After Peridot and Bismuth confirmed that it would work with the right tools, they brought it up to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They agreed to help, after a little arguing and persuasion. But on the condition that it waited until they fought off Home world; as the Cluster would just be broken back up again anyway and set off again if they lost, so there wouldn't be any point.

Stevonnie understood this, and agreed to it. She was so excited, she would finally, finally be able to help everyone, every last gem on the planet earth. Some gem mutants would be harder to get to, the ones that had been buried with the Cluster initially were going to be a right bitch to get to, but with everyone working together, they could do it.

Stevonnie went to sleep that night with a smile on her face so wide it had almost started to hurt by the time she actually drifted off to sleep. What happened next was something Stevonnie still didn't have a full grasp on. She knew about her mental powers, but figuring out what actually triggered them was going to be difficult.

Maybe it had just been a stellar coincidence and the powers would just activate at random, or maybe Stevonnie was controlling them subconsciously somehow, she didn't know. But whatever the cause, Stevonnie astral-projected herself that night, like Steven had done with Malachite, Lars, and the watermelon Stevens before. This time, Stevonnie went into the mind space of the Cluster.

It looked similar to when she had last seen it, a void with billions of shards floating in it, but it was different somehow, more organized, less frantic and chaotic, like the gem shards had somehow worked out an order within this mindspace.

Another difference Stevonnie noticed were the tiny, almost invisible strings of light connecting every shard in the Cluster to every other shard in the Cluster, a giant web of minds and thoughts and gems. It was strange, but it was beautiful.

 _Hello._ The word came from every direction with too many different voices to count, but Stevonnie understood it. Evidently, the Cluster recognized Stevonnie from when Steven had spoke to it. How, Stevonnie didn't know, but it made things much easier.

Stevonnie explained her plan, and the Cluster seemed overjoyed by it, which Stevonnie was proud of. Then, Stevonnie found herself slightly confused when the Cluster asked her to celebrate with them. It was hard to understand what the Cluster meant sometimes, as it didn't speak in sentences and spoke with many different voices, some of which would often say different things and speak over others, but it was definitely asking Stevonnie to celebrate.

"Okay..sure, but how?" Stevonnie asked. In hindsight, that may have been a stupid question. Stevonnie yelped in surprise when her clothes vanished off her body, having somewhat forgotten that she was in a mindspace where things like that could actually just happen at will. But it hadn't been her to do it, it had been the Cluster.

Stevonnie didn't even try to be shy about it this time. She'd had fun with corrupted gems and gem mutants, she could handle this. Well, she hoped she could, and told the Cluster she was ready whenever it was.

On cue, hands began to appear. They were attached to tendril-like arms coming from different gems throughout the Cluster. They snaked down to Stevonnie, surrounding her, reaching for her. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but Stevonnie calmed herself down and let it happen.

The hands were surprisingly delicate and gentle with her. They grabbed on slowly to almost every part of her body. They massaged her shoulders, back, legs, feet, and ass, while also rubbing against and fingering her pussy and asshole. Others gently fondled Stevonnie's balls, while other groped her chest or stroked her cock.

There were so many doing so much it was hard to keep track of how many times she was passed from one set to the next. The only thing that Stevonnie was certain of was the fact that she came at least three times before the hands started to recede back into the gems.

Not all of them mind you, there was still a few pairs left, massaging her shoulders and tits, but now feet began to form as well. They brushed teasingly against Stevonnie's body before squeezing around her cock, making Stevonnie moan as they gave her a skillful footjob while pairs of toes teased her balls and pussy.

That lasted another two orgasms before the feet went away as well. Stevonnie was starting to really get into this, actually enjoying how overwhelming it was and wanting more. The Cluster must have sensed this desire, because it happily obliged.

A tongue appeared, stretched around and wrapping around Stevonnie's cock. It was something that sounded gross when thought about, but as the tongue licked her cock up and down, Stevonnie couldn't help but moan louder and plead to the Cluster for even more, which it eagerly provided.

The tongue moved down, pushing deep, deep into her pussy as another did the same to her asshole. That would have been enough to make her cum, but more came. Not tongues though, whole mouths formed many gem shards connecting their tendrils together to form them, and using them to envelop Stevonnie's cock, giving it the strangest and most intense deep-throat she had ever had.

Another mouth of light licked and then sucked on Stevonnie's balls, two more suckled on her tits, and several appeared to make out with her, Stevonnie constantly turning her head to try a new one, wanting more and more of it.

Stevonnie must have cum five times, but (possibly because this wasn't happening physically) didn't feel tired in the least, her eyes widening in delight when bodies of light started to form. Thousands upon thousands of gems had to work together just to form one full body, and even when they did, the body was faceless, actually looking to be made of light.

That said, with how many gems were inside the Cluster, that still formed enough bodies for a larger harem that Stevonnie would ever dream of having in the physical world. They had Stevonnie sit down and went to work on her.

Body after after came to her, tits squeezing around her cock and cocks thrusting between her own, pussies and members being pushed into her face for her to happily enjoy. Members pushed into her ass and pussy two, no three, even on one occasion four at a time. First asses and pussies ground against her cock, then they started riding her, railing her, letting her rail them, it was incredible, indescribable.

Stevonnie, wanting to try being dominant with the Cluster, a thought that amused her endlessly, had the many bodies of light drop onto their fours. Stevonnie meticulously went to each one and made certain to fill every hole it had with at least three loads of cum. Considering there were many thousands of them, this would take her quite some time, but time was a little off here in this mindspace, and the hours or days or months flew by without much time at all passing in the waking world.

Stevonnie was kicking herself for not having done this sooner, and made a dozen mental notes to do this again after they got all the gem shards from the gem mutants attached to the Cluster. That would be fun.

Stevonnie woke up feeling extremely satisfied. She knew there was no way she could have actually cum in the real world as many times as she had cum in the mindspace with the Cluster, but she quickly realized that she had been cumming in the real world. A lot. To the point that she was going to need to shower, and get a new bed.

* * *

 **Check chapter is the finale, so if you've got any last minute requests for it, now's the time!**


	25. The Final Battle

**This has been one of my favorite stories to ever write. It's been a semi-bumpy, but all the more fun ride. I may have gone a smidge overboard, and if you think so, feel free to skip down to the smut and ignore the rest, fuck knows I would if I were reading this. Don't worry, I checked, more than half of the actual length of this is smut. That said, let's close this right. Non-vanilla elements: Oral, anal, group sex, fingering, handjobs, footjobs, incest, excessive cum, beastiality, bondage, climax denial, masturbation, electricity play, toys, herm-on-male, muscle fetish, titjob, lap dance, DP, tribbing, yuri, yoai, and fusion sex!**

* * *

Beach City had been evacuated. Stevonnie, and all of the Crystal Gems, which was now an army of over two thousand cured corrupted gems, stood at the edge of the city, waiting for it to start. Jasper had been perfectly correct in her prediction of when the final assault would begin, and Garnet's future vision confirmed it.

Stevonnie couldn't recall the last time she, or either of her halves, had ever been this nervous. The others were all there with her, she had her sword and shield already out, and was sitting on top of Lion, ready to charge forward into the battle.

Everyone else was also geared up for battle. All those healed gems who were unable to summon their own weapon were given custom made material weapons by Bismuth, and that included Peridot, who had worked together with Bismuth to make herself new limb enhancers. It was really weird seeing Peridot tall again after so long of her being so short, and even Peridot seemed a little bothered by it, but she was grateful to have combat ready tech on hand again.

Bismuth had also worked with Peridot, as well as a few other of the tech and construction savvy gems, to get a few of the old crashed gem ships up and running again, not to mention upgraded so they could stand up to the ships of Homeworld. Bismuth had made herself a little armor to wear, but being the tank she was, she didn't need much more than that.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all standing together, holding each other's hands. They needed to wait until the moment the battling started to form Alexandrite, otherwise the fusion might break down before the battle was done. The same went for forming Malachite, which Lapis had begrudgingly been willing to admit they would need, and was currently waiting next to Jasper, looking longingly over at Amethyst had Peridot.

Stevonnie took a deep breath. Things were about to get crazy, but they could handle it. They had to. This would be the very last gem battle on Earth, for better or worse, things were ending today.

Stevonnie heard them coming before she saw them. The first wave of Homeworld gems, all quartz soldiers. According to Jasper, the quartz always went in first to break down anything and everything they could, and the second wave would be a terribly colorful array of different gem types using their special abilities to combat the remaining gems. Stevonnie had asked what would happen if they defeated the first two waves, and that had been what actually got Jasper nervous.

"No other planet has ever gotten passed the first two," Jasper had said, "But if anyone ever did… the Diamonds themselves come in. It's only happened one before." "The corruption wave." Stevonnie guessed, Jasper nodding.

The thought of that tied Stevonnie's stomach in knots, but it wasn't time to panic now. It was time to fight. Lion roared, his roar flying forward in a blast of sound and energy that travelled several hundred feet, blasting at least a dozen quartz soldiers off of their ship before Lion charged forward, Stevonnie readying her sword and shield.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl jumped forward together, Alexandrite landing on the beach. She held out her six hands, summoning a weapon in each. Garnet's upgraded spiked gauntlets in two hands, Amethyst's flare ball whips in two others, and Pearl's tridents in the last two. Lapis and Jasper ran forward as well, Malachite letting out something between a laugh and a roar as she held out her hand, sending a tidal wave over the quartz soldiers that had gotten close to the beach.

The others all ran forward, Peridot rocketing forward, her metal powers letting her control her limb enhancers and fly through the air as Centi and her crew took off as well, ten ships in total taking to the skies.

Lion let out another power roar to blast the quartz gems back before they were able to reach the beach. The two forces crashed together in the water, giving the immediate advantage to the Crystal Gems, both by having more territory already, and by having Malachite, whose control over water was sinking the invading gems by the hundreds, Jasper and Lapis, though the latter would never admit it, both taking a bit of enjoyment in the toxic fusion's power.

Lion pounced on a tall, mint green gem and Stevonnie drove her sword through the gems chest, poofing them. The Crystal Gems were under strict order to bubble and send off, not shatter. Bismuth was being watched just in case she tried. With how fast quartz soldiers reformed, they couldn't just leave the gems on the ground, as was normal practice in gem wars, because the battle would last far too long that way.

Bubbling also solved a different problem: telling the difference between a Homeworld and Crystal gem after they were poofed. If they tried to break all Homeworld gems, they could end up shattering a poofed Crystal Gem by accident. But if every poofed gem was bubbled and sent off, they could all be kept safe for later.

Bismuth was following the rule she'd been given, but it wasn't dampening her combat enthusiasm at all. With one hand in hammer mode, and one in axe blade mode, she slammed into the invading gems like a hurricane, smashing and cutting through every gem that came at her, and when they saw how powerful she was, many of them charged her specifically. Bismuth couldn't stop of bubble the gems she poofed, as it would break her combat flow, and there was a small team of other gems following behind her to bubble those Bismuth poofed.

Peridot was flying above the battle, both of her floating finger hands in blast cannon mode, firing hyper charged bolts of energy down at specifically targeted Homeworld gems from above, only occasionally having to dodge whenever a gem managed to throw something high enough to reach her. Quartzes weren't often known for having long distance weapons or attacks, save for the Citrines, who could fire bolts of light up at her, though looking up to fire at Peridot left them open to attacks from others.

Centi and her crew, meanwhile, were thinning the Homeworld ranks by firing on the ships holding the invading troops, poofing hundreds of gems at once just by destroying the ships they were on.

Hundreds of gems converged together to try and combat Alexandrite and Malachite, but even with a dozen or so Agate or Onyx fused together in one massive form, they couldn't handle the might of a single of the fusion gems, let alone both of them at once. Alexandrite fired lasers and swung her tridents, using them and the flare-ball whips to take out entire battalions in single strikes, only bringing down her spiked gauntlets whenever one of the larger fusion gems got closer and needed to a smacking. Malachite was going wild, sinking whole hordes of gems and using her wings and helmet to smash into ships, doing almost as much damage to the ships as the Nephrites and other pilots were.

Stevonnie had more or less shut off her brain, not wanting to think about how many gems she was poofing. She stayed on Lion, who moved fast through the battle, her sword slicing through quartz gem after quartz gem. One good strike was all she needed to poof them, and Lion's warp roars sent them to the bubble room, where other gems were waiting to bubble them. Stevonnie was also using Lion's warp roars for offense, darting in and out of them to appear at different locations on the battlefield, slashing one gem after the other and darting away before she could be attacked.

The other gems weren't exactly slacking either, fighting hard against the quartz soldiers. Apatite, former corrupted ice monster, was using her ice bracers to grapple the invading gems and supplex them. Zircon, former corrupted blue water beast, was taking out gems with a full tilt battle charge, her summoned armor protecting her as she did. Petalite, former invisible gem monster, was attacking at a distance with her sharp summoned needles. Charoite, former corrupted snake/worm monster that had chased Steven and Connie, was using her bo-las to trip and trap invading gems so the others could catch them. Cavansite, former corrupted blue drill shell monster, was punching her way through gem after gem with her powerful pair of cestus. Watermelon Tourmaline (just Watermelon for short), former corrupted pufferfish monster, was using her summoned javelin to strike any gem that got too close. Blue Pearl, formerly the Slinker, couldn't summon a weapon, but had been given a staff by Bismuth to defend herself, and was one of the gems bubbling those left behind by Bismuth.

Some had even fused, forming Milky Quartzes, Chalcedony, Ammonites, Azurites, and Fluorites to fight with as well. Even four of the formerly corrupted Jaspers fused into a massive Jasper called Tiger Eye. None of them were quite as big or powerful as Malachite or Alexandrite, but they were larger and stronger than the attacking gems for sure.

That said, after a full hour of fighting, the quartz gems had made it onto the beach and halfway towards the town. They never made it passed that point, all poofed, bubbled, and sent away before they could. The first wave of the Homeworld gems had been sent away, but the second would be arriving shortly.

The gems regrouped, Peridot doing a scan to determine how many of their own had been poofed. A little less than a third by Peridot's count, but considering how much fighting there was left, that was still a huge loss.

Alexandrite and Malachite unfused to rest themselves, panting hard. Lapis hurried away from Jasper, hugging Peridot and Amethyst, who were ready and waiting for exactly that. "The next wave will be four times as big in numbers," Jasper said, "Between that, the fact that they'll have have special powers beyond the normal quartz capabilities, and the fact that all the ships will be attacking as well, it won't be easy. For most, it wouldn't even be possible."

"We aren't most." Stevonnie said, stepping off of Lion and rubbing his head, "We'll get through it, and when the Diamonds arrive, we'll show them what earth and the Crystal Gems are made of." "If they don't activate another corruption wave and turn us all into mindless beasts at once." Jasper said.

"Oh don't worry, we've already got something ready for that if they try." Peridot assured, running a few more scans on her finger screens, "We'd better get ready, my sensors are showing a massive fleet all converging on this location," Peridot snorted, "The Diamonds really did get more vindictive than smart, they could attack the planet anywhere. Heck, if they spaced their attacks even across the entire planet, there'd be far too much destruction for us to counteract, but noooo, everyone has to go specifically for the Rose Quartz Crystal Gem base. I'm ashamed to think I ever thought they were even semi-efficient decision makers, let alone perfect."

"I love it when you get all nerdy and anti-Homeworld." Amethyst said with a grin, her hand shape-shifting so it was thin enough to reach inside of her metal limb-enhancer suit and squeeze her ass. Peridot shuddered, letting out a nearly inaudible moan. Lapis smiled, giving Peridot a kiss that trailed down her neck and no doubt drove Jasper crazy.

"As fun as it is to grope Peridot, we've got to get ready for the second wave." Stevonnie said, the others nodding, "You two are mine after this~" Amethyst purred, giving both Peridot and Lapis another squeeze before heading forward with Pearl and Garnet again as Lapis reluctantly went back over to Jasper, who was just getting her new upgraded spiked helmet back from Bismuth.

"We aren't done yet Lion." Stevonnie said, the pink big cat nodding knowingly, "But we aren't gonna let them hurt our planet are we?" Lion shook his head, Stevonnie smiling, "That's right. Let's go make sure they know not to mess with earth."

They all knew that the second wave had started when they saw the giant gems on the horizon, fused Rubies and Carnelians, Pyrites and Rhodolites, even a few jumbo Amethysts and Peridots. There were plenty of single gem fighters, not to mention plenty of assault robots like the kind Peridot had worked with, but it was hard to focus on them with giants on their way over.

Malachite and Alexandrite formed again to take the brunt of the assault. Malachite seemed happy to just keep wailing on the invaders using the ocean and her separate weapons from Lapis and Jasper, but Alexandrite decided it was time to break out the fusion weapons. Sugilite's wrecking ball, Opal's bow and arrow, and Sardonyx's war hammer, she switched from one to the other fast, taking out dozens of the giant fusion gems at once, and even wielding all three at once. What's more, it seemed that the weapon upgrades carried over to the fusion weapons, making the wrecking ball more like a morning star, the bow able to fire three fully charged scatter shots at once, and the war hammer having spikes lining either side.

Peridot brought out a few of the bigger guns for the second wave. She hadn't had perfect materials, but all the resources she had had on hand, she'd been able to make about three dozen combat bots like the one she'd used to fight Pearl's. All of them charged forward now, targeting Homeworld gems.

Centi and her crew jumped from their ships, setting them on auto-pilot to attack the others. They all linked arms as they fell, fusing together and landing as one massive Nephrite gem, armed with a giant version of one of Peridot's blast cannons. She charged forward, joining the fray on foot.

Bismuth was still in her same rage state, smashing through gem after gem. Some were worried that she would end up attacking a Crystal Gem by accident, but she seemed to be focused only on those wearing a Diamond symbol on their clothing.

Stevonnie had gotten off of Lion, allowing the big cat to run off on his own, pouncing, slashing, and roaring down other gems while Stevonnie stayed on foot, her blade moving faster now that she had full control of her movements. She glided so gracefully from one combatants to the next, it was almost like dancing.

Stevonnie was given pause when she was faced with a giant Ruby, this one even bigger than the one she had faced when the Rubies in the Roaming Eye fused. This one was at least eight Rubies, as Stevonnie could see four gems going down both arms. The giant Ruby was standing at nearly the same height as Sugilite, and wielding a large mace that was covered in flames.

Stevonnie formed her spike ball bubble to deflect the first strike, then scuttle-jump floated up to strike the Ruby's face. As big as she was, one strike wouldn't quite do it. The giant Ruby grabbed Stevonnie, her hand heating up, attempting to burn Stevonnie in her palm.

Stevonnie could have easily escaped, using another spike ball bubble or even just a normal bubble to force the giant Ruby's hand off of her, but before she could, a spear went through the giant Ruby's chest. The Ruby separated into eight Rubies, who Stevonnie poofed on the way back to the ground, landing with eight Rubies around her that needed to be bubbled.

As she bubbled them, Stevonnie looked over to see who had saved her, and saw, to her complete shock, that it was Sadie. Sadie was armed with several light metal spears and some armor to keep her body covered.

"Sadie!?" Stevonnie questioned, "What are you doing here?!" Sadie smiled, "I wasn't gonna abandon Beach City without at least asking some of the others what was really happening. I wanted to help, Bismuth made me some gear, and here I am."

"Are you insane?" Stevonnie questioned, "This isn't the kind of battle humans should be in." "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're at least seventy-five percent human yourself aren't you?" Sadie said, "This isn't the first time I've helped with gem stuff. Besides, it's not like I'm the only human here."

Before Stevonnie could even question what Sadie meant, she got her answer when she saw Susan. Susan had, it seemed, also made a visit to Bismuth, as her motorcycle was moving surprisingly fast and seemed to have no problem going over the sand and water of the beach. Not to mention the blasters attached to it that let her poof any gem she got her sights on.

"Less chit-chat, more combat." Susan called to Stevonnie and Sadie, poofing an enemy Jasper by slamming right through her, her bike not even stopping as she caught the Jasper's gem and threw it over to Blue Pearl, who bubbled it and sent it off.

Stevonnie sighed, figuring there wasn't much she could do about it now, as they'd been here already for the entire first wave and there'd be no way to safely evacuate them. She picked up the spear that poofed the giant Ruby and handed it back to Sadie, "Just be careful." She said, summoning her shield and continuing to battle.

Stevonnie fought back to back with Sadie for awhile after that, but got an idea to help things along a little while later. After she poofed a Sodalite, she turned to Sadie, "Cover me, I'm going for the temple." She said, running for the temple. Sadie threw her spears, poofing two gems that would have attacked Stevonnie.

Stevonnie made it inside, poofing two Sphenes that tried to follow her before going to the warp pad. Stevonnie was gone from the battle for twenty minutes, but when she returned, she did so with an army of watermelon Stevens charging out of the temple with her, all of them armed and ready for battle.

The watermelon Stevens, needless to say, caught the Homeworld gems off guard, both by the added numbers and by sheer confusion of trying to figure out what exactly the sentient, war hungry produce even was.

Alexandrite had to unfuse, the battle had gone on longer than she could maintain, and Stevonnie headed over to them to make sure they were okay. Stevonnie gave each of them a kiss so her healing spit could get them back up and ready to fight faster. Amethyst pushed her tongue into Stevonnie's mouth when she got to her, smirking and saying, "Can't even keep your hands off me in the middle of a battle. Tsk, tsk."

Stevonnie rolled her eyes, though she giggled as well. "How long until you can form Alexandrite again?" She asked. "Ten minutes at least." Garnet said. "Will you be able to hold for that long?" Pearl questioned, nervously. "Between the watermelon army, Peridot's war bots, Malachite's...Malachite, and Susan's battle ready bike, we should be able to hold that long." Stevonnie said.

"Susan's what?" Pearl questioned, "Susan's here!?" Stevonnie nodded, "Don't freak out, it's okay. Bismuth tricked out her motorcycle so she could fight, Sadie's here to." Now that she looked around, there were quite a few humans here actually, all with weapons and armor that probably came from Bismuth. Said blacksmith gem was probably going to get a spear up the ass if Pearl had her way after this.

"We've got to get them all out of here!" Pearl shouted. "I don't think we do," Stevonnie said, "This is their planet to, they have just as much right to fight for it as we do, more even. And besides," Stevonnie said as she watched twelve more Homeworld ships full of gems let out more battalions, "We need all the help we can get."

"She's right Pearl." Garnet said. "They might get hurt, but if they weren't ready for that, they wouldn't be here." Pearl sighed, conceding that she might be right. Stevonnie gave them each another kiss to cut the time they'd need to wait to make Alexandrite down to five minutes and headed off to help Sadie fight.

She watched a team of Homeworld Lapis', nine total fused into three, in a battle over the ocean with Malachite. They seemed to be struggling to keep control of a massive tidal wave, but Malachite was winning. The others may have the combined might of nine Lapis, but they didn't have the Lapis, the one who was channelling all the anger and hope she'd had over the last six thousand years into the water to control it, with the force of Jasper's will behind it.

The other Lapis were washed over by the tidal wave, forced out of their fusion and carried off towards the shore, where the other gems poofed and bubbled them one by one. Alexandrite formed again five minutes later, her fire breath and Malachite's ice shards decimating Homeworld ships.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the Homeworld force was entirely poofed and bubbled. Granted, only about ten percent of the original Crystal Gem force remained, the rest having been poofed and sent off. But it was done, they'd survived the second wave of combat.

Now all that was left was the Diamonds...

When the Diamonds landed, everyone, every gem, froze in awe. Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and even White Diamond, all together in the same place for the first time since the war for earth six thousand years ago. For any gem born on Homeworld, it was an incredible sight to behold.

There were, however, two gems still moving. The first was, of course, Stevonnie. She charged forward on Lion towards the three towering figures in the distance, intent on attacking them before they could do whatever nastiness they intended to do.

The Diamonds, though, didn't even notice her. The three of them held each other's hands, the same way Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had before they had fused. For one terrible moment, Stevonnie feared they were going to fuse. Then, when they began to sing, Stevonnie realized it was much worse, turning around and retreating on Lion.

"They're gonna release a corruption wave!" Stevonnie shouted, summoning her shield when she reached the beach again and starting to enlarge it, hoping, damn near praying, that she could block everyone from the wave that was coming.

But the corruption wave never did come. Because the second gem who'd still been moving was Peridot, flying back to the device she'd had set up just in case the Diamonds tried to use their corruption wave again. Shooting Stars were usually used to destroy whole continents, but Peridot was pretty sure she'd scaled it down enough that it wouldn't incinerate all of them. The light streaked across the sky from where Peridot fired it, exploding when it collided with the Diamonds, stopping their song.

Stevonnie had hoped when she saw the Shooting Star attack that it would poof all three of the Diamonds, with the explosion it made, she wouldn't have been surprised if it had. No such luck, but all three of the Diamonds had been separated from each other, the blast sending them all flying.

Yellow Diamond had landed a few miles further out in the ocean, though terrifyingly the water only came up to just above her knees. Blue and White Diamond both landed on the beach, though they landed on opposite ends of it, and White Diamond was closer to the edge of the city, while Blue Diamond had landed right by the water. Other than the distance between them now, there didn't seem to be much visible damage done to them.

But the corruption wave was stopped, and now the other gems all had the courage to give them a fight. In the past, gems had thought that the Diamonds were completely invisible, but that belief had been destroyed when Pink Diamond had been.

The gems charged on the three Diamonds. Alexandrite and Malachite rushed forward into the water to combat Yellow Diamond. None others joined them there, the popular belief seeming to be that if Alexandrite and Malachite couldn't defeat her together, no one ever would. That said, they still weren't technically fighting alone. Malachite tapped into Lapis' powers, summoning three water clones of Yellow Diamond. Alexandrite tapped into Pearl's powers, summoning two massive holo-Pearls, each armed with two swords. The duplicates and the fusions all surrounded Yellow DIamond, attacking her together.

Blue Diamond tried to go to help Yellow, but was stopped by a giant Nephrite punch to the face. At least, the fusion Nephrite assumed she'd hit Blue Diamond's face. She couldn't really see anything under her hood. Regardless, it had stopped her from stepping into the water. The fused Nephrite crew directed their ships to attack Blue Diamond, as their combined power was able to command their ships even without them actually touching the controls. Peridot joined her, flying over with many of her own robots. In less than five minutes, Blue Diamond had five combat ships, three dozen ground robots, and two gems all attacking at once.

Stevonnie and Bismuth were the closest to where White Diamond had landed, so they, along with whatever other gems were still there and un-poofed, charged her, attacking together. Sadie and Susan had finally been willing to leave, taking the other humans with them. These were Diamonds, humans being here now would do more harm than good. The watermelon Stevens all stayed at a distance, firing their catapults.

Yellow Diamond fought off the Holo-Pearls relatively quickly, crushing them with her bare hands. The water clones were harder, separating to avoid attacks and forming back up to attack her again. Add to that the fire breath, scatter shot arrows, and massive melee attacks from one side, and the ice shards, tidal waves, and similar, if slightly stronger, melee attacks from the other, and Yellow Diamond, in all her infinite organization and objective decision making, was quickly losing patience and getting overwhelmed.

Blue Diamond was having a different problem. It wasn't that any of the attacks hitting her were particularly strong, but that they were coming from so many sources at once, and she could only take out so many of them. The Nephrite fusion and Peridot moved too fast. The robots were slower, and she destroyed many of them quickly, but Peridot's powers put them back together just as fast as she destroyed them. Blue Diamond had managed to destroy one of the ships, but Peridot had sent the wreckage flying into her.

White Diamond was having the least trouble despite having the most attackers. Even Bismuth's attacks only seemed to be doing minimal damage to the giant gem leader, who was taking on just enough damage to keep her in one place, if even that much. She seemed not only unhindered, but actually amused by the efforts of the gems and sentient watermelons attacking her, especially when she saw Stevonnie, or rather, saw her gem.

"So the stories were true.." White Diamond said, grabbing Stevonnie in her hand. Stevonnie tried to free herself with a bubble, then a spiked bubble, but neither worked, her grip was too strong as she raised Stevonnie up to look at her face to face. "Rose Quartz..you've been here all this time.." White Diamond smiled, "Good to know I haven't just been being paranoid. Blue will be in hysterics over this no doubt, my sisters never really did quite get over what you did to Pink Diamond. Tell me, how did you manage to survive all this time? And why change your form to this?"

"I'm not Rose Quartz," Stevonnie said, struggling under the power of White Diamond's grip, "She's my mother, I'm Stevonnie." White Diamond's eyes widened, "Rose Quartz..bred with a human?"

White Diamond seemed almost revolted, throwing Stevonnie to the ground so hard that it send a rush of air and sand out that knocked all the others, even Bismuth, away from her. Stevonnie had just been able to bubble herself before she landed, but the force of the impact had popped the bubble and knocked the wind out of her, as well as broken several bones. Which ones exactly, Stevonnie didn't know or care at the moment, there were other things to worry about.

Like, for example, the fact that White Diamond was on the move now, heading for the other two.

Stevonnie tried to get back up fast enough to stop White Diamond, but she was too hurt. Even as fast as she healed, it was too much. White Diamond marched her way over to Blue Diamond, who had just started to put some distance between herself and the many things blasting her. White Diamond swatted Peridot out of the air, taking her sister's hand as they made their way towards Yellow Diamond, who was still struggling against the might of the two fusion gems.

Alexandrite and Malachite were not expecting Blue and White Diamond though, and were knocked away from Yellow by the two before they could fight back. Yellow Diamond took one of both her sister's hands. Stevonnie had been afraid when she saw this that they were about to try another corruption wave, but the Diamonds were smarter than that. If they tried that, Alexandrite and Malachite would be able to attack them before they finished the attack, and they'd be leaving themselves open for too long.

No, they did something much, much worse. The Diamonds stood together, holding each other's hands for a few moments before they began to glow, their bodies merging together into a single form. The Diamonds had fused.

The resulting gem was light green in color, with three light green diamond cut gems in her chest, forming the insignia of Homeworld. She didn't look much like a fusion gem, as she had no extra limbs, but she was big. By comparison, where Alexandrite and Malachite had both been much taller than Yellow Diamond, the two only came up to the fusion diamond's chest. She even towered over the temple statue. Were her body made of matter instead of pure light energy, she would have collapsed in on herself. Stevonnie could only stare at the massive green figure as she looked down at Malachite and Alexandrite.

She moved fast, grabbing both fusion gems by the throat and throwing them towards the beach. They hit the beach with such force, they dig a crater nearly twenty feet deep, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, and Lapis all laying inside of it unconscious.

Stevonnie struggled to crawl over to them, but was going too slow. Thankfully, Lion came to her, lifting her onto his back and carrying her to the unconscious gems. It took a solid minute of kissing each of them for the healing spit to get them up and ready to fight again, which was not an easy thing to just keep doing with a being resembling a vengeful green goddess baring down on them.

Alexandrite and Malachite rose back up, seeing that the others had also begun battling the giant being, which Stevonnie supposed was called Green Champagne Diamond. Peridot and all of ehr robots had a constant wave of blasts firing into her. The Nephrite fusion was keeping the constant blast as well with her arm cannon and her ships all unloading attacks into her at once. Bismuth was moving fast, smashing her duel axe-blade hands into anything and everything she could, though she had to scale her way up Green Champagne's body to do so. The other remaining gems were all attacking as well with whatever they had, but the giant diamond barely seemed to notice any of it. Peridot and the Nephrite fusion's attacks seemed to be the only thing that she was even aware was hitting her, and even those attacks she was literally walking through unhindered, smashing the ships with one hand.

Alexandrite and Malachite joined them quickly, the former letting out a massive blast of fire as the latter parted the entire ocean, controlling all of it like Lapis had before, and forcing it all to crash into Green Champagne Diamond.

This actually knocked her back, and seemed to do some damage, but they would need more, and they both knew it. And thankfully, they both had more to give. They may have had their differences, their arguments, and worse, but in that moment, everyone was terrified of the massive diamond threatening to destroy their home. They'd never been more in sync, and because of this, they were both able to do something they'd never done before: summon their own fusion weapons.

Alexandrite summoned the three weapons individually: Garnet's gauntlets, Pearl's spear, and Amethyst's whip. She then linked the spear and gauntlets together with the whip. The gauntlets squeezed together like a wrecking ball and the spear bent at the point like a scythe. Alexandrite's fusion weapon was a kusarigama, and a massive one at that. She held it with all six hands for perfect control over the weapon.

Malachite did the same, summoning Jasper and Lapis' weapons individually, Jasper's helmet and Lapis' wings. She then moved the wings from her back to the helmet, where they solidified, rounded out, and became sharp at the tip. Malachite's fusion weapon was a horned helmet, giving her the look of a giant, destructive bull, which fit shockingly well.

Green Champagne Diamond didn't seem very fazed by the summoning of the fusion weapons, not understanding fully what such a thing meant. Stevonnie watched in awe. There was no way she was going to miss out on this.

Stevonnie tapped into her mind powers, connecting to Malachite and Alexandrite, who were, for once, of a single, united mind as opposed to multiple minds constantly battling for control. She also linked up to Peridot, Bismuth, the Nephrite fusion, and whoever else she could reach. With everything linked through their thoughts, they were able to coordinate a plan faster than even the fused diamonds could.

Alexandrite swung both ends of her kusarigama at Green Champagne. The diamond caught both the wrecking ball and the scythe without issue. She was, however, caught off guard when both of them shocking her, enough electricity to power all of Beach City for a month flowing through the weapon into her. Between that and the fire breath Alexandrite spat at her, Green Champagne couldn't see Malachite coming until her horned helmet was already crashing into her chin, making her stumble ever so slightly.

At the same moment, Peridot and the Nephrite fusion focused all their blasts on the back of Green Champagne's left leg, Bismuth and all the others tackling into her right leg, the arms of water Malachite made from the water grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down as well.

Green Champagne landed hard, the seafloor without its water being very rocky with nothing to cushion the fall. It had taken the combined might of nearly every gem they had, but they'd managed to knocked her over. It was incredible, and would have been even more incredible, had Green Champagne not then got back up.

A single punch, not even that, it was more like she was gently waving her hand, caused the Nephrite fusion to unfuse and poofed Centi and her whole crew. Without them, the ships were running on basic auto-pilot, attacking the ships above, which was useless considering they were currently empty.

Peridot held both her floating finger hands above her head, two energy balls forming like they always did before she blasted something. Now, though, she pushed the two energy balls together, causing it to grow in size, double, triple, then quadruple its normal size and still growing. The attack would be massive, but the light it was letting off had already tipped Green Champagne off. She turned to Peridot, reaching up to knock her out of the sky, only to have her stomach hit on both sides by Alexandrite's kusarigama, which once against shocked her.

She turned around, enraged and intent on stepping on Alexandrite, which was actually a literal possibility given her size. Unfortunately for her, Peridot's attack was ready, and fired while she had her back turned. The massive blast pushed her several miles, though from perspective of her size it only looked like a few feet. The damage was visible on her back though, and when it ended, she was leaning over with Alexandrite and Malachite beneath her. The two fusion gems worked together, throwing Green Champagne into the air.

Once in the air, Peridot put everything she had into one more attack, crashing every ship and robot in the immediate area into Green Champagne from all sides. Green Champagne landed on her feet on the ground, but the Peridot directed the metal debris, of which there was several thousand tons, into the giant diamond as a debris wave.

Peridot promptly lost consciousness, falling out of the air. Lion saved her, jumping in and out of a warp roar. Green Champagne managed to counter the debris wave, putting some actual effort into a punch and sending all the metal scrap far, far away into the sky, possibly into orbit. For the second time though, she failed to realize that countering would leave her open to an attack from the fusion gems, and Malachite slammed the entire ocean into her in the form of a single, massive water punch that pinned her to the ground before freezing solid with her inside.

Even as strong as she was, it still took Green Champagne Diamond a few solid moments of struggling to break her way free with the entire ocean frozen densely around her. When she did free herself she was met with fire, lightning, and shards of ice from many directions.

Green Champagne let out something like a roar, swinging her arm fast. The force of the moment sent everyone flying. Even Alexandrite and Malachite were sent back a few miles. The diamond fusion's hands glowed with three different colors. The gems recognized what it was, and were horrified. Green Champagne Diamond could let off her own corruption wave.

It still took several moments to let out a full wave, but in only a moment she could throw a bolt that would corrupt a single gem, or in Alexandrite's case, three gems at once. The bolt came too fast for her to dodge, and would have spelled doom for her, had Stevonnie's shield not blocked it.

Stevonnie sat atop Lion, her shield and sword drawn again. She was still hurt, extremely so, but she'd healed enough to get moving against. Green Champagne Diamond glared so angrily it almost felt painful to Stevonnie. All three Diamonds recognized the Rose Quartz shield, and now the fusion was working off of their hatred.

But Stevonnie was already moving. Lion let out a warp roar. No, he let out dozens of them. Warp portals appeared all around Green Champagne Diamond, Stevonnie riding Lion out of one, slashing across the fusion's body and jumping back into another too fast for her to attack her. Stevonnie moved faster, Lion's claws cutting into her as well. Weak as Stevonnie was by comparison, Bismuth really had made a powerful sword.

Green Diamond was able to pick up on the pattern Stevonnie and Lion were making, and was able to smack her out of the loop. Stevonnie's shield stopped Lion from getting too hurt, and Lion's power roar distracted Green Champagne long enough that she didn't notice what was happening in front of her until it was too late.

Intense as Stevonnie's attacking had been, in the end, she'd been a distraction while Malachite and Alexandrite synced themselves up, doing something never done before, two fusion gems fusing further.

The resulting six gem fusion actually matched Green Champagne Diamond in height. She stood on four legs around a rounded lower body, with a total of eight arms along a segmented upper section, giving her an almost insect like look. She had five eyes, one large eye in the shape of an X in the center of her face, and one smaller eye at every side of it. Stevonnie only saw the one mouth on her, but that one mouth seemed to start on her face and go all the way down her throat, lined with at least three rows of razor sharp teeth, and that was just the mouth that Stevonnie could see. Her body was a rainbow of colors, all shifting and changing constantly. This was the most powerful, and likely the most unstable, fusion to ever exist. This, was Mystic Quartz.

Green Champagne stood in shock for a moment, then threw a punch, for the first time, not holding back at all. To her horror, Mystic Quartz caught it, not fazed. The ground beneath her cracked, and earthquakes were probably rocking the currently empty Beach City, but Mystic Quartz seemed completely fine.

As powerful as she was, Stevonnie knew she wouldn't last. She could feel it through the mental link. Mystic Quartz was already starting to separate, and it was taking everything she and every gem making her had to hold it together.

Mystic Quartz gave Green Champagne Diamond a four fisted haymaker punch, then lifted her off of her feet, throwing her into the air. Stevonnie jumped off of Lion towards her, Bismuth grabbing her hand and throwing her up harder. Green Champagne righted herself, sending a corruption bolt that, with her shield up, Stevonnie flew through no problem.

Stevonnie's sword cleaved through Green Champagne Diamond, piercing the empty spot on their chest where Pink Diamond's gem would have been. Stevonnie burst out on the side, Green Champagne Diamond exploding back into Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond behind her.

Mystic Quartz caught all three, crushing Blue and Yellow in her eight arms and slamming her four feet down on White, poofing all three. Mystic Quartz promptly exploded herself back into her base gems, so drained that even Garnet had separated back into Ruby and Sapphire as they fell. Without Malachite to control it, the ocean crashed down back into place, washing over them all.

But it was okay. For the first time, the war was truly over. As Stevonnie scuttle-floated down to the ocean, she knew that it was finally, finally over.

* * *

 **One Month Later…**

Things had been pretty hectic after everything that had happened. The Diamonds had been bubbled and placed in the bubble room. They were now the only gems inside the bubble room, as Stevonnie's first order of business after the battle was over, and after she was back to proper health, had been to finish healing the corrupted gems. Now, everyone was healed and free.

There'd been some trouble about what to do with the dozens of gem colonies. Who would govern them now? At first, many of the high ranking gems had just assumed it would be Stevonnie, as she was the reincarnation of Rose Quartz, leader of the rebellion. They were quite confused by just how avidly against such a thing Stevonnie turned out to be.

In the end, several intelligent gems had been put in place. Instead of three Diamonds ruling over the colonies, there would be several groups of gems working together to keep everything running smoothly.

Needless to say, the first order of business had been to start returning land to planets where there were existing sentient lifeforms being wiped out for gem production. From now on, gems would greet new worlds as bringers of knowledge and wisdom, not as conquerors.

Naturally there were several revolts from the more domineering gems, but they pretty much gave in whenever the new leaders basically just said, "Alright, keep conquering, but we aren't giving you any supplies or ranking benefits for it."

Gems could be so utterly similar to humans sometimes, it was almost funny.

The class system was something else to be revised, Pearl had been sure of that. Nobody had to serve anyone, not unless they chose to. Surprisingly, Yellow Pearl was overjoyed by this. It seemed, Stevonnie realized, she wasn't as loyal to Yellow Diamond as she had led on, and in fact had known Blue Diamond's Pearl before she'd been corrupted. Known her very, very closely.

Stevonnie wasn't much for the political matters. No one was trying to blow up the earth, that was good enough for her. And things only got better, she found, as after the damage to Beach City had been repaired and everyone moved back in, everyone seemed keen on celebrating the victory.

Naturally, with so many people wanting to join in, they'd need a lot of space. They couldn't very well just do it on the beach, as fun as it would be, so they all settled on doing it within Stevonnie's room in the temple, as the place was infinite by itself and could easily fit anyone and everyone.

This, Stevonnie could get behind. It had been a long, slightly painful ride, and a long boring month afterwards of wrapping up, but now it was time to celebrate.

A single word from Stevonnie to the room had everyone's clothes vanish, with toys and beds, chairs, mats, tables, and basically any other surface on/in which someone could fuck or be fucked appearing in a large radius around them. Everyone got right to it excitedly.

Garnet grabbed Stevonnie to start with, kissing her roughly as her hands groped Stevonnie's body. "I'm so proud of you Stevonnie," Garnet said, "You've earned all of this, and so much more than we could give you."

Stevonnie blushed deeply, "Oh now don't get all sentimental on me. It's celebration time remember~?" She asked, Garnet chuckling, "I guess you're right. Tell me, what would you like me to try~?"

Stevonnie thought about this for a moment, then, blushing even deeper, she answered, "I have always been curious about your electricity powers.." Garnet smirked, her strong hands groping and massaging Stevonnie's breasts, her fingers pinching them gently. This alone had Stevonnie moaning softly, but she cried out in a sharp mix of pain and pleasure when Garnet sent a jolt of electricity through her fingers, shocking Stevonnie's nipples.

Garnet grinned as she felt them, as well as Stevonnie's member, get harder from the shock, enjoying it. "I didn't know you were that into pain." Garnet commented. Stevonnie looked down, "You can blame Amethyst for that." She said. Garnet giggled, giving Stevonnie as kiss as her hand gently rubbed Stevonnie's stiff rod, "No need to be ashamed~" She said, sending a shock through her cock as well.

Stevonnie was leaking pre-cum instantly, her slit starting to get wet as well. Garnet pushed Stevonnie down gently so she was sitting on the edge of a bed with Garnet straddling her. Stevonnie's mouth immediately went to Garnet's nipples, her member rubbing against Garnet's ass for a few moments before pushing inside of her gently. Garnet groaned softly, rocking her hips back and forth to begin riding Stevonnie.

They were slow movements at first, but Garnet quickly showed her strength, bouncing herself harder and harder on Stevonnie's cock. In less than three minutes the bed was shaking with the force of Garnet's hips bucking against Stevonnie's cock, taking every inch of it inside with each movement.

Stevonnie loved the rough fucking, and it only got better when Garnet began sending shocks into Stevonnie through her pussy. The jolts surrounding Stevonnie's cock, zapping it when it was at its most sensitive before the shock went through the rest of Stevonnie's body, making her moan and whimper against Garnet's nipples as she sucked them.

As Garnet kept going, only getting rougher and picking up the pace, Stevonnie began biting down gently, then harder, on her nipples, thrusting harder up into her hot, electrified pussy. Stevonnie's quartz strength thrusting made Garnet bounce even harder on her cock, which was throbbing in a blissful pain as Garnet kept riding her, and Stevonnie loved it.

After almost ten minutes of the hard riding and shocks, Stevonnie hit her first climax of the evening, cumming into Garnet's pussy hard as she bit down just as hard on her tits, Garnet just moaning as she reached a climax of her own, not seeming hurt at all.

Garnet dismounted Stevonnie's cock, shape-shifting her own and lining it up to Stevonnie's exposed pussy. Stevonnie grinned excitedly at her, gripping the bed and moaning as Garnet jerked her hips forward, thrusting into tight, wet pussy.

Garnet moaned softly as she began pumping into Stevonnie's pussy at a steady, rough pace, one that only got rougher when she started channelling shocks through her cock, sending them directly into Stevonnie's pussy and zapping her deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Stevonnie gasped out when she first felt it, gripping the bed tighter and nearly cumming with each shock. They were getting so intense, hurting so much, and Stevonnie didn't want them to stop. She wasn't sure how long she would last if Garnet kept going like she was, nor would she ever find out, as after another few minutes of ramming into her, Garnet leaned over, biting down on one nipple, pinching the other, and thrusting deeper into her at the same moment, sending shocks through all three points.

Stevonnie's back arched as she came hard, shouting Garnet's name, though the cry was lost in the orgy of sound coming from the, well, orgy. Stevonnie laid back, panting, and looked up at Garnet. "Anything else you wanna try~?" She asked with a grin.

Stevonnie grinned back, "Oh I think you know who I wanna see next~" Stevonnie said, Garnet nodding, unfusing back into Ruby and Sapphire. The two smaller gems gave each other a kiss before Ruby shape-shifted a cock, which Stevonnie had to resist the urge to call cute, as she was afraid Ruby might not take it as the compliment it was meant as, and Sapphire straddled her.

Ruby lined her cock up to Stevonnie's mouth as Sapphire lined Stevonnie's cock up to her pussy. Stevonnie pulled Sapphire down by her hips the same moment she wrapped her lips around Ruby's, making both gems moan as once as she began bucking her hips up into Sapphire, loving the intense coolness her wet pussy provided as it squeezed around her cock.

It took Stevonnie perhaps thirty seconds to have both bottomed out inside of Sapphire and begun deep-throating Ruby, both gems quickly overwhelmed by the difference in side. Stevonnie reached around Sapphire's body with one hand, and around Ruby's with the other, beginning to finger both of the gem's small, tight assholes.

Between her fingers and how close they were already, Ruby and Sapphire came in less than a minute, crying out in pleasure. Stevonnie smiled as she swallowed the warm load of cum Ruby had unloaded into her.

Stevonnie hadn't cum yet, but the two lover gems didn't seem to be done though. Ruby pushed herself underneath Stevonnie, her cock lining up to Stevonnie's ass as Sapphire got between her legs, forming a double ended dildo from ice and lining the two ends up to her and Stevonnie's pussies. Stevonnie grinned, moaning as both of them thrust into Stevonnie's eager holes at the same time.

Stevonnie didn't move her hips much, not wanting to make the poor things burst again so quickly, and let them keep going at their own pace. They pumped into Stevonnie on either size at steady, rhythmic face. Due to the difference in size, Sapphire could lean forward and suck on the tip of Stevonnie's cock as she thrust into her, moaning around her tip as her hands gripping either side of her cock and worked it up and down.

Because of this, Stevonnie ended up cumming twice, one after only a few minutes that filled Sapphire's mouth and coated her small chest in cum, and one ten minutes later in unison with Ruby and Sapphire. All three cried out, cumming together.

Stevonnie moved to the side so Ruby and Sapphire could reach each other. They needed only to touch each other to fuse back into Garnet, who gave Stevonnie another kiss before heading off for some more fun with the others.

Before Stevonnie could even get up to look for some more fun herself, the fun found her in the form of Pearl and Susan coming over and pulling her back onto the bed the moment she started to get up. Stevonnie smiled, "Hey you two~" She greeted, Pearl and Susan smiling, "Our Pearl needs a good polishing~" Susan purred, Stevonnie nodding with a grin.

Pearl laid back on the bed, spreading her legs as Stevonnie and Susan lowered their heads, dragging their tongues against Pearl's pussy together. Pearl moaned, blushing a deep blue from the feeling and the sights and sounds of all the other fun going on around her.

Stevonnie and Susan pushed their tongues inside of Pearl's wet pussy together, practically tongue wrestling inside of her soaked cunt as they both struggled to push deeper into her than the other. In the end, it was something of a tie as Pearl came from their tongues after about five minutes of it.

Stevonnie and Susan licked their lips, enjoying the taste of Pearl's juices. "W-would you like me to return the favor?" Pearl asked when she caught her breath. She'd been getting better at handling sexual situations, but still got embarrassed whenever she attempted to speak in anything that could be considered a lewd fashion. Her attempts to do so, however, got Stevonnie and Susan extremely hard, as they both nodded.

Stevonnie and Susan stood, Pearl getting on her knees in front of them, taking both of their members into her hands and beginning to stroke them gently. Stevonnie and Susan began to moan as Pearl stroked and licked their members. She'd gotten good at performing such tasks, her own OCD having gotten her fixated on mastering them.

Pearl leaned forward, taking first Susan's member into her mouth, sucking it and bobbing her head back and forth on it, then moving back and doing the same to Stevonnie. She repeated this motion several times, sucking both of them off skillfully until she could feel that they were both getting close. Pearl moved back and began stroking them both off, Stevonnie and Susan groaning, thrusting against Pearl's hands until they both came, shooting many thick ropes of cum onto Pearl's chest and face.

Stevonnie could tell that Pearl wasn't terribly comfortable with it, but Susan's cock got hard again almost instantly at the sight of the cum covered Pearl, and she all but tackled her girlfriend to the bed, kissing her passionately and licking the cum off of her. Pearl moaned at the kisses and licks moving along her body, moaning louder when Susan's member began rubbing against her slit.

Stevonnie moved over, getting beneath Pearl so the gem was between her and Susan, both of them lining up to her. Pearl took a deep breath the prepare herself and nodded to let them know she was ready for it. Immediately Susan and Stevonnie both thrust forward, pushing into her pussy and ass respectively. Pearl moaned loudly as they began pumping into Pearl from both ends.

Their movements were a bit disorganized for a few moments, but they managed to work out a rhythm together as they stuffed their favorite Pearl happily. Pearl wasn't quite as overwhelmed by it as they had thought though, as she still had enough focus to summon two holo-Pearls. Stevonnie wasn't sure why she had until they both moved down, one of them beginning to lick Susan's pussy as she thrust into Pearl's as the other took Stevonnie's balls into her mouth and sucked on them as Stevonnie thrust into ass.

Stevonnie and Susan grunted in pleasure, thrusting harder and faster into Pearl, her thin body making it nearly possible for the two to feel each other's members through her as they stretched out her holes with their rough fucking. Pearl, naturally, came first, her holes squeezing tightly around Stevonnie and Susan's cocks, but that only made them both pick up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her to compensate for the tightness.

This caused Pearl's climax to last several more seconds than it would have, and then caused Pearl to cum again after another five minutes, getting even tighter around them. Susan and Stevonnie groaned with the effort of keeping up the face, the feeling of the holo-Pearls pleasing them orally as they fucked Pearl prime nearly too much for them.

Susan came first, pumping several spurts of seed into Pearl's pussy about half a minute before Stevonnie filled Pearl's ass with her own hot seed, the warm feeling of it inside her pushing Pearl into her third climax. Susan muffled what would have been Pearl's ear-shattering shriek of pleasure by kissing her deeply, her tongue dominating Pearl's easily.

Stevonnie moved back as the holo-Pearls vanished and Pearl's legs locked around Susan, who pushed back into her pussy to keep going stevonnie didn't think it was likely they would be separating for anyone else any time soon, and went off to find some more fun.

She was surprised to find Lapis with Jasper, willingly. Then again, Jasper was on her knees, her limbs bound in water chains, her shape-shifted cock held in an ice cock ring so she couldn't cum as Lapis laid into her, grinding Jasper's bound member between her foot and the ground as she smacked Jasper's body with her water tendrils and water wings.

Stevonnie's surprise faded when she recalled that this must have been a part of Lapis' deal. They'd been Malachite for several hours during the battle, so now Lapis was taking it all out on her. And Jasper, surprisingly, was enjoying more than Stevonnie would have guessed, her member actually throbbing from everything Lapis was doing. She must have developed a taste for it from so much exposure to it.

Amethyst and Peridot were right nearby just in case. Peridot was riding Amethyst's member with her ass, both facing Lapis and Jasper so they could watch. Evidently, seeing Lapis so aggressive was driving them both wild.

Lapis grabbed Jasper's head and forced it between her legs, the muscled gem immediately licking her wet pussy without even needing to be told. Lapis groaned, "That's right, just like that~" Lapis' water tendrils continued to strike Jasper's body. Stevonnie grinned, going over behind Jasper, "Mind if I help out~?" She asked.

When Lapis smiled and said, "Go ahead~" Stevonnie thrust forward, penetrating Jasper's ass roughly, showing her none of the carefulness that she'd shown Pearl. Jasper groaned, less enthusiastic about Stevonnie taking her, but Lapis making it impossible for her to retaliate as she held her in place.

Stevonnie squeezed and smacked Jasper's ass, enjoying how tight the muscled gem's hole was around her cock as she used her own quartz strength to hammer into it harder, showing it no mercy. As tough as Jasper was, taking things like this was much different to taking hits in a fight, and she was squirming desperately in only a few moment, which just got Lapis wetter and hornier, her tendrils striking harder and cutting into her back as Stevonnie kept railing her.

Jasper couldn't cum from any of it, as Lapis showed no signs of wanting to remove the c-ring from her as they kept going. Lapis pulled Jasper's head away just before she came, though Stevonnie kept thrusting into her ass until she came into it. Jasper groaned as her tight ass sealed the seed inside of her.

Lapis pushed Jasper into a sitting position as Stevonnie went and sat next to Amethyst. As Lapis began to ride Jasper's bound cock, Peridot shifted to be riding Stevonnie with her ass, Amethyst lowering her head to lick the small green gem's pussy. Jasper groaned, thrusting up hard into Lapis, the feeling of her pussy squeezing her cock amazing, but torturous from her member being bound the way it was, making a release impossible no matter how much she needed it, and Lapis was making sure she really, really needed it.

Lapis, on the other hand, came the moment she felt the urge to, moaning as her pussy clenched tightly around Jasper's cock, her juices washing over it. Stevonnie thrust harder up into Peridot as she watched this, enjoying the show. She would have felt more sorry for Jasper, even after everything she had done in the past, but the orange quartz gem seemed to enjoy Lapis' control over her. 'Power slut.' Stevonnie thought to herself with a giggle as she thrust up into Peridot harder, hilting her cock inside of Peridot's ass before cumming into her.

Lapis got up off of Jasper's throbbing, twitching, desperate cock after she'd cum three times, her water chains fading as Bismuth grabbed Jasper from behind and pulled her away, the ice c-ring remaining of Jasper's cock as Lapis returned over to Amethyst and Peridot. "Took you long enough." Amethyst chuckled, "You trying to make me and Peri jealous~?" She questioned.

Lapis laughed, her happy, snorting laugh that always got Peridot, Amethyst, and even Stevonnie smiling happily, "What, are you?" Lapis teased, Amethyst grinning and pulling the blue gem's legs, making her drop onto her back in a way that would have hurt if they weren't in a cloud room. Amethyst buried her tongue inside of Lapis' pussy, making her moan happily as the purple gem's tongue extended impossibly deep into her pussy. Peridot leaned forward, Stevonnie still pumping into her ass as her lips latched around Lapis' nipple, sucking on it gently as her other hand reached over to play with Lapis other nipple.

Lapis moaned from the attention of her two lovers, her legs locking around Amethyst's head as she came, drenching her with her juices, which Amethyst licked clean happily. Lapis smiled, and Amethyst gasped as she was grabbed and pulled off of Lapis. She'd been so busy working on Lapis, she hadn't noticed Lapis using her powers to make water clones like she had done before for battle.

The clone of Amethyst bound the real Amethyst in her whip, beginning to strike her ass and chest with a second whip, making her moan as she enjoyed the punishment. Stevonnie and Peridot just moaned more as they watched, not noticing the clones of themselves sneaking up behind them until they pounced, Stevonnie's clone thrusting hard into Stevonnie's ass as Peridot's sunk a shape-shifted cock of ice into Peridot's pussy.

Lapis watched as the water clones she had made fucked the ones they copied, Amethyst's water clone laying into Amethyst with a whip as she fucked her roughly. Lapis smiled, rubbing her pussy gently in enjoyment of the sight, biting her lip as she held in moans for a few moments before giving in and just moaning loudly as she fucked herself tot he sight of it.

Peridot reached her limit first from being double-teamed. Stevonnie was next, filling Peridot's ass as she felt the cold, icy cock pushing deeper into her ass. Amethyst was last, having been able to just barely outlast Stevonnie before cumming with a shriek of pleasure when her clone hilted itself inside of her, her whip striking Amethyst's chest at the same moment.

Lapis hadn't quite cum yet, but she did moments later when the three pounced on her. Lapis squeaked and giggled in excitement as Stevonnie grabbed her, pulling her up and thrusting into her pussy, Amethyst shape-shifting her own member and sinking into the blue gem's ass. Peridot dropped onto Stevonnie's face, the fusion's tongue pushing into her pussy and licking her folds eagerly as she thrust up into Lapis.

Lapis came in a matter of moments, squeezing around Stevonnie and Amethyst, who kept going for a few more moments before finishing into her together. Lapis panted as she felt her holes fill with warm, hot cum. Peridot kept riding Stevonnie's face for a few more moments until she reached her peak as well, her juices flowing into Stevonnie's mouth and over her face.

Stevonnie savored the taste as Peridot got off of her, Lapis pulling her and Amethyst to her with her wings and forming a three way kiss with her lovers. It was a sweet sight, Stevonnie thought. She laid there for a bit to catch her breath, then looked around. Her gaze settled on Bismuth and Jasper. The two had been kept together for months now, as Bismuth was the only single gem able to match Jasper's strength and keep her in check. To Stevonnie's knowledge, they'd never done anything sexual together, at least, not until now. Stevonnie couldn't help but wonder if one or both of them had started to get fond of the other with all the time they'd been around each other.

Regardless, they were having fun together now. Bismuth seemed to enjoy taking advantage of Jasper's bound cock just as much as Lapis did, riding it hard as Jasper's hands groped and felt up her muscled form, eventually moving her head over and kissing her muscles. Well, kiss was perhaps not the right word, more like a sloppy, biting, make-out session with it.

Bismuth seemed to enjoy it, and egged Jasper on, saying, "Come on, you'll never get that ring off if you don't put a little effort into it~" Jasper, taking every word Bismuth gave her as a challenge, started sucking, biting, and thrusting harder, Bismuth groaning in enjoyment of it. Stevonnie went over to them, grinning as she got behind Bismuth and started massaging her muscled back.

Bismuth moaned from all the attention, loving every second of it as so much of her body was pleased all at once. The two gems showed no sign of stopping, causing Bismuth to reach her climax a few minutes later. Bismuth breathed deeper as she got off of Jasper's swollen, needy, bound member, "Wanna give her a ride~?" Bismuth asked, Stevonnie grinning as she lowered herself down, still facing Bismuth as she began to ride Jasper.

Jasper's member had already been big to begin with, but with all the torment it had been through since Lapis bound it, it was even bigger as it thrust hard into Stevonnie's tight slit, no doubt taking a little of her remaining pent up frustration out on her. Stevonnie didn't mind it, enjoying the rough feeling of the large quartz gem fucking her hard from below.

It only got better when Bismuth got bored of just watching and decided to join in, dropping down onto Stevonnie's cock to begin riding her as she continued riding Jasper. With Stevonnie's strength, she could handle Bismuth's weight on her, but her dropping down so hard onto her cock, and continuing to do so repeatedly as she rode her, was getting a little painful, not to mention overwhelming as she was pleasured from both sides.

Stevonnie leaned forward, her tongue and teeth playing with Bismuth's abs as her hands went up to grope her chest, making the metal gem moan loudly as she rode Stevonnie harder, showing no mercy as she did. It took a little getting used to, but Stevonnie managed to handle it alright, bucking her hips to ride Jasper harder and thrust up into Bismuth with as much force as she dropped down onto her.

Had they been on one of the beds, they no doubt would have wrecked it long before they'd finished. Stevonnie was the first to cum, her pussy clenching tight around Jasper's cock, which made the bound quartz groan as her climax was continually denied, as her member shot several spurts of cum up into Bismuth, who moaned in enjoyment, lasting a few more moments before cumming as well. Bismuth pulled off of Stevonnie, who dismounted Jasper. "Think she's earned it now?" Bismuth asked, Stevonnie nodding, "I think so."

Bismuth grinned, reaching down to Jasper's member with her hands. The blacksmith gem couldn't resist the urge to tease her for a few more moments, gripping and stroking her cock hard for almost another full minute before she let go and removed the c-ring, getting on her fours in front of Jasper. Jasper pounced instantly, sinking her entire rod into Bismuth's tight ass in one powerful thrust that actually pushed Bismuth's hands through the cloud floor. Jasper's moaning was more like a feral roar as she finally came, unloading a massive load of cum into Bismuth's tight anus, the rainbow haired gem seeming to love the feeling. Even after the incredible climax was over, Jasper didn't seem done, thrusting hard into Bismuth ass like a feral animal in heat, which Stevonnie supposed she kind of was at this point.

Leaving the two muscle gems to their fun, Stevonnie went off and found her next partner. She was surprised to see that Sadie had come without bringing Lars, and a little upset to hear that they'd broken up. "It's for good this time," Sadie said, "And it wasn't because of anything either of us did. We just kinda both accepted that, good as we can be for each other, we just aren't a good couple. Trying was so exhausting, we couldn't keep it up. Lars has been getting better though, and I think we'll both be okay." She said.

Stevonnie gave Sadie a loving hug, "Well, I'm glad you came here to celebrate with us." She said, "No, how about I make you glad you did~?" Stevonnie didn't really give Sadie time to answer, immediately dropping to her knees and pushing her tongue into Sadie's slit, making her moan softly as she felt the fusion eat her out. Stevonnie used the great skill she'd had developed with her tongue to get Sadie close fast, but didn't actually make her cum, wanting to see how Sadie responded to edging.

Sadie's legs wobbled as she kept getting close only for Stevonnie to back away and resume when her building pleasure had died down, but at no point asked Stevonnie to stop. Stevonnie kept this up for nearly fifteen minutes before sucking hard on Sadie's clit, making her cum. The edging made Sadie's climax twice as intense, as she shouted out loudly as she came, soaking Stevonnie's face.

Stevonnie smiled at her, "You like that~?" She asked, Sadie nodding as she panted, "That..was..great.." Once Sadie had caught her breath, she decided to return the favor, asking Stevonnie to lay down on her back. Stevonnie did so, and Sadie lowered her head, taking Stevonnie's member into her mouth and beginning to suck on it gently as her hands worked on the fusion's pussy and balls.

Stevonnie still couldn't believe how soft and pleasing Sadie's mouth and hands were, she didn't think humans could that good and had yet to find a gem who's skill matched Sadie's, save of course for Amethyst when she was cheating and Opal, which also counted as Amethyst cheating. Sadie didn't seem aware of her own ability, and just kept picking up the pace, fondling and fingering Stevonnie more as she bobbed her head faster, taking more of Stevonnie's rod into her mouth and throat easily.

Sadie seemed almost surprised when Stevonnie came after only five minutes, and rather than stop or slow down, Sadie just kept going, even picking up the pace to please Stevonnie even more. Stevonnie gripped the cloud poofs around her, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold out and last a little longer against Sadie, but the human wasn't playing fair. Halfway through, Sadie stopped using her hands, and instead moved up more so she could take Stevonnie's member between her breasts, pressing them together around Stevonnie's shaft and moving them up and down as she continued to suck on her tip.

Stevonnie lasted about six minutes this time, but her climax was even more intense, and Sadie wasn't able to hold all of it in her mouth, some spilling over onto Sadie's chest. The sight of this was too much, and Stevonnie pounced, pushing Sadie onto her side and lifting one of the girl's legs up, thrusting into her as she laid on her side as well. Sadie moaned as Stevonnie thrust into her aggressively, kissing and sucking and even occasionally biting down on her neck, seeming intent on marking it.

Sadie moved her hips with Stevonnie's, helping her hilt her member inside of her and groaning in pleasure when she felt it. In only a few more minutes, both of them were getting close together. Sadie moved her hips faster, Stevonnie speeding up as well to keep pace, both of their climaxes building until they both cried out in bliss, cumming together.

Stevonnie rolled onto her back, panting hard as her eyes drooped tiredly. As much fun as she was used to having, she'd gone more rounds all at once than she was used to, and though she wanted to keep going, she needed rest. She drifted off to sleep peacefully with the sight of Sadie walking over to join Garnet.

Stevonnie wasn't sure how long exactly she had been asleep, just that, when she woke, she had the wonderful sensation of two soft, smooth, pairs of feet rubbing up and down her cock. Opening her eyes, she found that it was Kiki and Jenny, both working together to make Stevonnie cum as they essentially played footsie around her cock.

"See? I told you she'd wake up before we could get her off." Kiki said, "I guess you were right, but let's see how much longer she lasts~" Jenny said. Stevonnie moaned louder as they ground their feet against her cock harder and faster. Stevonnie couldn't resist the urge to thrust up between their beautiful feet, loving the feeling of it and cumming in only another minute, covering their feet in white cum.

Kiki and Jenny smiled, changing their position to they could both lick Stevonnie's cum off the other's feet. Stevonnie's member got stiffer than it already was from the sight, and the twins noticed, grinning. Once their feet were clean, they changed their position, Kiki on top of Jenny, looking like they were in a sixty-nine. Jenny beckoned for Stevonnie to come over, which the fusion did happily, lining up to Kiki and thrusting into her tight, warm pussy.

Kiki moaned, her head lowering as she began to lick Jenny's pussy, Jenny moaned as she tilted her head up and began to lick Stevonnie's pussy as she thrust into her twin. Stevonnie loved this position, as it got everyone pleasure as they went at it. Kiki moved her tongue faster the harder Stevonnie thrust into her, and Jenny moved her tongue faster the faster her twin ate her out, it was brilliant.

Stevonnie changed sides when she and Jenny came, pulling out and moving over to push into Jenny's pussy, the twins rolling over to Jenny was on top now. Jenny started licking Kiki's slit before Stevonnie even thrust into her, licking Stevonnie's warm seed from her sister's wet pussy. Stevonnie thrust into Jenny as Kiki tilted her head up, though rather than go for Stevonnie's pussy, she licked Stevonnie's balls before taking them in her mouth and sucking on them.

Stevonnie thrust into Jenny as she had her sister, cumming a little faster though, as Kiki's mouth was great around her balls. Jenny still came before her though, and neither of the twins looked done. Kiki pinned Jenny beneath her, their legs moving so they were locked around each other as they began to grind their pussies together, moaning as they tribbed.

Stevonnie grinned, moving over to them and thrusting between their pussies, making all three of them moan more. The three of them bucked their hips together for several minutes, though this time Stevonnie was the first to cum, painting the twins' pussies white before their juices flowed out together, though all three moaned just as loud. Kiki and Jenny seemed content to keep going together by themselves, and Stevonnie let them be as she went off, grinning when she found two of her favorite males to play with.

Keven and Jamie approached her together. Stevonnie still wasn't entirely fond of Kevin, mostly do to his unchanging attitude, but he never hesitated to let Stevonnie rail him like a bitch, so he was welcome into the celebration. And Jamie was always welcome, as he was always so sweet. Stevonnie laid on her back, lifting her legs and beginning to rub her feet against both boys' members.

Jamie and Kevin both moaned as they thrust against Stevonnie's soft feet, the fusion enjoying how much they liked it and moving her feet faster. Grinning mischievously, Stevonnie waited until they were both close to cumming, then pulled one foot away from Kevin, squeezing Jamie's cock between both feet and stroking it harder, making him cum and coat both of her feet while Kevin was denied.

Kevin glared, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Jamie smiled at Stevonnie thankfully, and Stevonnie moved her cum covered feet to Kevin, "I'll let you get off to if you lick them clean~" She offered. Kevin refused for a few seconds, but he broke pretty fast, taking Stevonnie's feet by the ankles and bringing them to his face as he got on his knees, beginning to slowly lick Jamie's cum off of them.

Jamie, mean while, was asked to move closer to Stevonnie's face, where Stevonnie began to lick and suck his member, no pre-required task given. Jamie moaned, thrusting into Stevonnie's mouth and throat, Stevonnie sucking him off as Kevin continued to lick her feet clean. After a few minutes, Stevonnie's feet were free of cum and Kevin had swallowed it all, but Stevonnie held up a finger, ordering him to wait as she continued deep-throating Jamie.

Jamie came a few minutes later, Stevonnie swallowing it happily. Knowing that Jamie would need a little rest before he kept going, Stevonnie asked him to sit down nearby while Kevin sucked her off. "What? You said I could get off next." Kevin said. "No, I said I'd let you get off if you cleaned up my feet," Stevonnie said, stroking herself, "I never said when~ no suck."

Kevin very nearly told her no, but he knew that doing so would likely kill his chances of getting to cum at all, and so he lowered his head. Stevonnie grabbed it, forcing it down onto her cock and moaning happily as she began thrusting up, fucking his throat aggressively as Jamie watched, getting hard and resisting the urge to touch himself, wanting to save all his energy for the fun.

Stevonnie kept at it for several minutes, the feeling of Kevin's throat constricting around her cock and the sound of him gagging on it forcing her to cum, pumping every drop of her seed down his throat. Stevonnie beckoned Jamie over, and changed position. Stevonnie had made a promise, and it didn't feel right to just keep teasing Kevin. Stevonnie got on her fours, Jamie behind her, Kevin in front of her. Jamie thrust into her pussy as Stevonnie leaned forward and took Kevin's member into her mouth.

Kevin had been hoping to be the one fucking Stevonnie's pussy, but he was glad to be getting some pleasure that she hopefully wouldn't cut off at the last minute. Stevonnie moaned around Kevin's cock, encouraging Jamie to pick up the pace. The cute theater boy was always so gentle, and Stevonnie liked that about him. Even when his entire member was hilted inside of her and his whole length thrusting in with every movement, he was still careful not to be too rough.

Granted, Stevonnie wasn't sure he was physically capable of being rough enough to hurt her part quartz gem body, but his gentle pace was a nice change from how rough Stevonnie often got with everyone else. Kevin was enjoying Stevonnie's mouth as her head bobbed up and down his length, and thankfully, she actually let him cum this time, finishing seconds before Jamie did. Jamie's cum nearly pushed Stevonnie into her own climax, but she could wait. She swallowed Kevin's thick seed, and switched positions with him, having Kevin get on his fours.

At Stevonnie's order, Kevin leaned forward and began to suck off Jamie while Stevonnie thrust into Kevin's ass, more than lubed up enough from the boy's saliva by this point. Kevin's ass was practically shaped around Stevonnie's cock by this point, as she'd been using him to relieve stress at least once a week. He groaned around Jamie's cock, trying and failing to pretend like he didn't love it and want it harder.

Even if he was too proud to ask for it, Stevonnie was happy to give it harder, smacking Kevin's ass hard and thrusting her entire length into his tight anus, filling it with cum a minute after Jamie pumped his own seed down Kevin's throat. But once Stevonnie started getting rough with Kevin, it was difficult for her to stop. She picked him up, beckoning Jamie over. Jamie came over, lining his cock up to Kevin's hole with Stevonnie, both thrusting into him together.

Kevin cried out, never having taken two cocks before. He grunted in a mix of pain and more pleasure than he was willing to admit to, his tight hole stretched out by the double penetration. Kevin came in a matter of moments, but Stevonnie and Jamie were just getting started. It took them a few minutes to get a proper pace worked out, but once they found it, they thrust hard and fast into Kevin together, groaning at the pleasure of how much tighter his hole seemed to be with two cocks inside of it.

They came together, flooding Kevin's hole with burning hot seed. Kevin cried out as he came again, going limb between them as he blacked out. Stevonnie pulled Kevin off of their members, placing him down on the ground as she turned to Jamie. He still had one more in him, and was already laying on his back for her. Stevonnie went over to him, lining her tip up to his ass and kissing him as she pushed into him.

Stevonnie had no idea how Jamie remained so tight, but his walls squeezed her cock better than any other ass she'd tried, save for Peridot's, but that wasn't a fair comparison. Stevonnie was always gentle with Jamie, not wanting to hurt him, and knowing that she very easily could if she let herself. She moved her hips at a gentle pace that Jamie matched with his own, both moaning as Stevonnie's cock gradually pushed deeper and deeper into him, eventually bottoming out inside of him and hitting his prostate.

The moment Stevonnie's cock hit Jamie's button he came, and he was out of energy almost instantly, but when he came, his ass clenched so tightly around Stevonnie that she came again, firing a load of hot, thick cum that coating Jamie's prostate, making him scream out as he came a second time, the intensity of it making him black out.

Stevonnie laid down to rest as well, though this time she had only just dosed off when she was woken by her next partner, feeling a mouth wrap around her cock and waking before she was even fully asleep. Stevonnie's first thought when she saw the Nephrite sucking her off 'oh, it's Centi.' But upon looking closer, she realized that it was Centi and her whole crew, all fused together and shape-shifted back to a normal size. It kind of eliminated the combat purpose of same gems fusing, but for sex it was perfect. Now Stevonnie could take the whole crew and not wear herself ragged doing so.

Centi and her crew bobbing their head along Stevonnie's cock, their combined oral skill making it downright unfair. Stevonnie came in less than a minute, filling the Nephrite's mouth with cum. She wondered how many the fusion Nephrite had overwhelmed so far. From the moisture drying on her chin, Stevonnie was willing to bet she'd visited quite a few of the others already.

Stevonnie didn't even need to think it for the room to form a wall nearby, which Nephrite grinned and went over to, bracing her arms against it as she pushed her hips out, wiggling her ass seductively for Stevonnie. Stevonnie went over to the other fusion, thrusting into her pussy immediately and showing her no mercy with how hard she thrust in, hilting her cock on the first thrust. If they wanted to play unfair, Stevonnie would to.

Stevonnie's hips slapped hard against Nephrite's as her entire length pumped into her with every thrust. Stevonnie's hands had snaked around Nephrite's body and began massaging her tits, which were actually larger than Stevonnie's now that they were fused, while Stevonnie lips had latched onto Nephrite's neck, sucking it hard.

Nephrite moaned happily from the pleasure, but didn't seem overwhelmed by it. Stevonnie was impressed by this, and picked up the pace, fucking her harder against the wall. Try as she might to hold it back, after nearly twenty straight minutes of railing Nephrite, she came, the fusion not even cumming until Stevonnie's seed filled up her tight cunt. Nephrite turned her head, giving Stevonnie a playful smirk and a wink, and it was this and made Stevonnie all the more determined to overcome the fusion's incredible sexy power.

Stevonnie gripped Nephrite's hips, lined up to her ass, and thrust into it with all her strength. Nephrite cried out at the roughness. Of the Nephrites in the crew, only Earring was really used to taking it up the ass, and even she would be overwhelmed by how rough Stevonnie was getting. The combined endurance of all of them let them keep taking it without breaking, but just barely.

And Stevonnie wasn't slowing down, every thrust harder than the last. After five minutes, she was drilling Nephrite's ass so hard that it actually caused the wall she was leaning against to break apart, after which Stevonnie just bent her over it and used it as more leverage to thrust harder and deeper. Nephrite submitted, screaming out in bliss as she came hard, her ass squeezing Stevonnie's cock tight, making her cum as well.

As the climax faded, Nephrite unfused back into Centi and her crew, who were all now tired out. Stevonnie blushed, realizing she may have overdone it a bit. She cave Centi a kiss before she laid down with her crew, and followed the sound of moaning to the next source of fun. Said source, when she saw it, was either a scene from Stevonnie's darkest nightmares, or kinkiest sex dreams. Or possibly both.

Even knowing about the fun her parents would often had with others they met, Stevonnie hadn't thought they'd be so willing to get so into it here at the celebration, not with so many others around and especially not like they were. Stevonnie figured they hadn't been so open about it when they first arrived here, no doubt they'd been terribly awkward about all of it. But with the celebration having gone on for quite some time now, they must have loosened up at some point.

At least, that was the only explanation Stevonnie could think of for why Doug and Greg were double teaming Priyanka, the former fucking her pussy and the latter stuffing her ass. Stevonnie was almost ashamed by how hard the sight got her as she approached, her parents all grinning when they saw her. Stevonnie had come clean to Connie's parents about who she was and explained Connie and Steven's fusion properly to them.

They hadn't taken it well at first, but in the end, the way Stevonnie had handled it proved to have been a decent approach. As her parents and her had already gone far beyond the point of no return, they had nothing left to do but accept the facts. They had spent a good few days freaking out before they got there mind you, but that had been quite awhile ago, and Stevonnie had even joined them for more fun since then.

Greg and Doug shifted slightly so they were all on the floor. This was, Priyanka's mouth was accessible to Stevonnie, who didn't hesitate to thrust into her mother's mouth and beginning fucking it. Stevonnie moaned, the sound of her fathers' hips slapping against her mother's on either side getting her hornier as she started to skull fuck Priyanka, who seemed only mildly uncomfortable about it.

Priyanka, having been right near the edge already, came in a matter of moments. Stevonnie groaned in delight at the feeling of her mother moaning around her shaft as Doug and Greg continued to thrust into her on either side for a few more minutes before filling both holes with cum, Stevonnie following suit and cumming into her throat. Priyanka was shockingly good at taking it all, barely seeming fazed by the amount of cum that would have given even Stevonnie pause. 'Experience', Stevonnie thought, her cock twitching at the idea.

The four repositioned themselves, Stevonnie laying on her back as Priyanka straddled her, taking her cock inside of her pussy and beginning to ride her as her hands went to Doug and Greg's members, stroking them both. All four moaned together as Priyanka showed her skill at handling multiple people at once. Stevonnie held onto her hips, thrusting up harder into her, seeing if she could break her mother's concentration and overwhelm her, but in this position, and as distracted as she herself was, there was no chance of it.

This time Stevonnie went first, her cum pushing Priyanka over the edge. Greg and Doug lasted almost a full minute afterwards before cumming and painting Priyanka's chest white. Stevonnie was panting, but she wasn't done yet. They changed position once more, Doug getting beneath Stevonnie and lining up to her ass as Greg lined up to her pussy, Priyanka taking her face.

Stevonnie buried her tongue in her mother's pussy, moaning as her fathers both thrust into her together, grunting and moaning from how tight she was. Stevonnie relished the taste of her, Doug, and Priyanka's cum all mixed inside of Priyanka's pussy as she ate it all out. Some of Greg's as well if Stevonnie's taste buds weren't mistaken. Stevonnie bucked her hips hard, wanting both her fathers' large cock deeper inside of her as she struggled to get her tongue even deeper into her mother's soaking wet cunt.

After just over ten minutes of this, Greg and Doug hit there limit, cumming together and filling Stevonnie with hot cum. Stevonnie groaned as she came as well, just barely managing to push Priyanka over the edge with her as she did. Stevonnie's parents placed her down to rest again, as they still seemed to have enough every to keep going a few more rounds.

'Oh,' Stevonnie thought as she drifted off to sleep, 'that's where I get it from...'

Stevonnie woke with a pleasing warmth and fuzziness against her body. Looking up, she recognized Lion's pink fur above her. "Hey boy, whatcha doing?" Stevonnie asked. She could have sworn Lion had been outside of the room to keep watch of the place. Then again, he wandered off all the time she supposed, and currently his member was rubbing against Stevonnie's pussy. Stevonnie smiled, "Aw, you were waiting for me huh~? Well, I'm awake now, go ahead~"

Lion didn't need any more motivation than that, thrusting forward hard. Stevonnie squeaked in surprise, having forgotten how big Lion's member was, as it had been awhile since they'd last done anything like together. Stevonnie moaned, holding onto Lion as he thrust into her. To him, it was a warm-up pace, to her, he was already railing her. Stevonnie knew this, and bit her lip as she moved her hips with Lion to push his cock deeper into her, "Come Lion," She urged him, "Let me have it~"

Lion seemed to take this phrase to heart, his claws extending and digging into the cloud floor for leverage as he began putting his all into every thrust. Stevonnie cried out in bliss with every jerk of Lion's hips as she saw his cock bulging in her stomach. Lion groaned as he hilted himself in less than a minute, pistoning into Stevonnie harder and faster every second. Stevonnie would have been pushed across the cloud room by the force of his thrusts were his body not holding her in place.

Stevonnie came after five minutes of this treatment, then again at fifteen, then one last time the half hour mark. Each climax was more intense than the last as Stevonnie's endurance and resistance wore thinner and thinner. By the third climax, her tongue was lolling out of her head and her body had more or less gone boneless. The final climax happened just seconds before Lion finished into her, pumping a load of cum into Stevonnie so big that her eyes glazed over as she laid back.

Lion tilted his head curiously as Stevonnie laid prone on the floor. Thinking that the cum filling her stomach now may have something to do with it, he lowered his head and began to lick her pussy, which he had gotten very good at from all the practice Stevonnie had given him. After a few minutes, Lion had managed to get most of his cum out of Stevonnie, and the fusion was starting to return to consciousness.

"Th..thanks boy.." Stevonnie panted, getting up on shaky legs. Lion laid down with his paws beneath him, his tail raised up. Stevonnie smiled, "Aw, you wanna return the favor don't ya?" Lion nodded. At least, Stevonnie was pretty sure he nodded, though she may have just seen what she chose to see. Regardless, she got behind the pink big cat and lined up to his ass, holding onto his powerful hips as she thrust forward, gritting her teeth with how tight his hole was.

Fucking Lion was a similar experience to fucking fusions. His body was more than tough enough to handle all of Stevonnie's strength, so she didn't need to hold back, and could put everything she had into slamming her cock into his tight, warm ass. Stevonnie would have even been willing to say it was almost better with Lion than with fusions, as Lion was already in position by default, and had lovely soft fur all over for Stevonnie to grab onto.

Stevonnie lasted about ten minutes before reaching her limit. She wasn't even hilted inside of Lion when she blew, but she couldn't handle the tightness, softness, and heat any longer, She groaned as she came, firing several thick ropes of cum into him, making him squirm. Stevonnie pulled out, sitting down to rest. Lion went over, rubbed his face against Stevonnie's, then just sort of wandered off again, as he so often did.

Stevonnie stayed resting for awhile, watching and listening the others play with each other some ways off from where she currently was in the room. As she laid there, Stevonnie got an idea. And, as it had the first night Stevonnie had spent the night in her room, the room carried out the desire without even needing to be asked. Out of the clouds formed two new partners to play with: Rainbow Quartz, and Smokey Quartz, two fusions that would be physically impossible for Stevonnie to play with, except for right now.

The two cloud clones of the fusions sauntered over to Stevonnie, Rainbow making a show out of her undressing, Smokey just ripping her clothes off. Both approaches got Stevonnie hard as she watched the two kiss each other before getting within arms reach of her. Smokey, it seemed, was a futa, while Rainbow was full female. It was Rainbow who got the first turn, straddling Stevonnie so her cock pushed between the fusion clone's asscheeks, and beginning to move her hips to grind against her teasingly.

Rainbow Quartz, Stevonnie found, was remarkably similar to Sardonyx when it came to sex, seeming to take pleasure in giving Stevonnie a lap-dance. Stevonnie figured that it must have something to do with Pearl, and wondered why Pearl had such a love of such things. These thoughts were driven from her mind when Rainbow began riding her, her pussy tight, too impossibly tight.

Rainbow locked her legs around Stevonnie's waist, rocking her hips back and forth to push Stevonnie's cock deeper into her incredible pussy. Stevonnie thrust up into Rainbow Quartz, kissing and sucking on her neck as she did. At some point, it occurred to Stevonnie that Rainbow Quartz was Rose and Pearl's fusion. This thought, for some reason, sent her into something of a lust frenzy. She pushed forward, pinning Rainbow beneath her as she fucked her harder, putting all her quartz strength into every movement of her hips.

Stevonnie came in a matter of minutes from her rough, uncontrolled pace. She panted when she was done, Rainbow fading and leaning her laying on her knees. That was when Smokey grabbed her. Smokey thrust forward with two members, one penetrating Stevonnie's ass, the other her pussy. At the same moment, all three hands reached around Stevonnie's body, one going to play with her tits, one going down to stroke her cock, and the final going down to fondle her balls.

Stevonnie was lost in pleasure. She'd done it with fusion who'd had more limbs than Smokey, hell she'd done it with Alexandrite, but Smokey was still somehow managing to give attention to more of Stevonnie's body than anyone else had ever been able to. Stevonnie didn't know if that was because of some trait about Smokey Quartz, or if it was just the room itself working it's magic, and at the moment, her mind was too busy bathing in the euphoria of being double fucked and groped to think about it.

Smokey, like Rainbow, vanished the moment Stevonnie came. Stevonnie screamed out when her climax hit, cumming from her cock and pussy at the same time before dropping onto her back to try and catch her breath.

Once she had, she sat back up, and noticed that two more partners had approached her while she'd been resting, two that she had never actually had sex with before. Yellow and Blue Pearl were holding hands as they approached, seeming happy to have been re-united after so many thousands of years apart. They seemed eager to show Stevonnie their gratitude for it as well.

They did so in two parts. The first simply involved them lowering down on either side of Stevonnie and pleasing her with their hands and mouths, working together to stroke, suck, and lick and much as they could. Stevonnie sat back and enjoyed this, but she enjoyed what came next even more. The two Pearls stopped right before they would have made Stevonnie cum, stood up, and kissed each other. As they did, their bodies turned to light and they merged into each other, fusing. When the light faded, they'd become Green Pearl.

Green Pearl looked a lot like Blue and Yellow, as their appearances were very similar. The only notable differences seemed to be her hair, which was long, curled, and untamable now, and the fact that her chest now had two gems, on above either breasts. She was already undressed, and smiled, demonstrating her flexibility and balance by lifting her leg up.

Green Pearl was able to lift her leg directly up, holding it there and not so much as wobbling as she stood on one leg. Stevonnie grinned, going over to her and thrusting into her now exposed pussy, Green's leg going over her shoulder as she did. Stevonnie moaned at how tight they were, neither having very much experience actually taking things inside of them, not even during sex, as they were more used to being on the giving end of things.

Stevonnie was as gentle as she could keep herself with them, the sound of Green Pearl's moaning making her pick up the pace every now and then as she kept thrusting into them deeper and deeper. Green Pearl, do to her size and durability, had no problem whatsoever taking all of Stevonnie's cock into her pussy, moaning as it pumped in and out of her harder, Stevonnie getting rougher as she got closer.

Green Pearl came a full minute before Stevonnie did, but Stevonnie didn't mind. She just enjoyed the feeling of her climax, enjoying even more the sight of Green Pearl unfusing, as when she did, both Yellow and Blue Pearl had their pussies full of Stevonnie's cum, and they promptly formed a sixty-nine together to eat it out of each other.

Stevonnie was getting tired now, and was almost all celebration-ed out. She knew exactly what to do for her final round of fun, and snuck off away from the others, which was easy with the room being infinite and all. Once Stevonnie was far out of eye and ear shot of all the others, she sat down with her legs crossed, breathing deeply and concentrating to relax herself, wanting it to work on the first try this time.

After several moments of focusing, Stevonnie managed to pull it off, and did so without panicking this time; she unfused.

Steven and Connie appeared, smiling. "Been awhile huh?" Steven said, Connie nodding, "Almost a year since the last time." The fact blew them both away. "We've done a lot of good as Stevonnie." Steven said, "And we'll do even more." Connie added, leaning forward to kiss Steven. Steven returned the kiss happily, holding onto Connie. They were already itching to fuse again. They'd been fused so long now, there wasn't any going back now. They were two halves of a single whole now, and being apart felt instinctively wrong, but they could handle it for just a little while so long as they stayed close, very, very close together.

"Are you sure the others won't hear us?" Connie asked. "I can make even more sure." Steven said with a grin, forming a bubble around them. He'd mastered changing the sizes of his bubbles even before they'd become Stevonnie for good, and yet the bubble he'd formed had enough room for perhaps one and one third of a person, forcing Steven and Connie's body to press together, to the point that Steven had to actually holding Connie, Connie's legs around his waist, for them both to fit. "Sorry, not sure what went wrong~" Steven said with a smile.

Connie giggled at this, kissing Steven as she leaned against the bubble, Steven holding her as he pushed into her pussy. The two couldn't be heard, but when the others noticed no Stevonnie around, they could make an educated guess of what was happening. Especially when the two of them hit there climax together, fusing just before they came, giving Stevonnie a massive orgasm, the cry of which was heard even as far away as she was from everyone else.

* * *

Epilogue..

Stevonnie walked into the Bubble Room. It was quiet, and dark, the only light coming from the three bubbled gems floating so high up. Stevonnie placed the machine she had brought with her on the ground. She was thankful still that Peridot hadn't asked her why she'd needed it when she had asked her to built a device that could limit a gem's form when they re-formed after being poofed.

She activated it, and set the device to limit any reforming gem to less than one percent of their normal power and ability. When that was done, she drew her sword, and un-bubbled Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond. When they appeared, they appeared shorter than Peridot, with less than half the ability of the green gem had had before discovering her metal powers.

It was, quite possibly, a hopeless endeavor, the most hopeless endeavor to have ever been attempted. Stevonnie knew this. She didn't expect to succeed. But she had to try, she absolutely had to. She hadn't given up in Jasper or Bismuth, and she wasn't going to give up on these three, even if she had to keep visiting them until the day she died, which was a very real possibility all things considered.

So, with her objective set before her and three pint-sized Diamonds questioning what she was doing there, Stevonnie put away her sword, and took out a board game four chocolate bars. "I'm just here to talk and hang out." She told them, just as she'd told Bismuth when she;d first started visiting her in the bubble room, setting up the board.

* * *

 **Fucking hell did that take a long time to write. This is the longest singular thing I've ever written, longer than all of my one-shots combined. I'm sure that'll change at some point in the future, but at this moment, this single chapter is the most impressive thing I've ever written.**

 **As I said above, this story has been an absolute delight to write, and I wouldn't trade the time I spent writing it for anything. Thank all of you for enduring my occasional self-esteem issues that threatened to destroy this story, and my random, kinky fixations. And a special thanks to anyone who reviewed.**

 **That said, what did I fuck up? No story is perfect, so what do you think I could have done better? Was there a kink I missed? A pairing? A scenario? Was the quality of the things I did do just not up to par?**

 **On the other end of things, what did you like about this story? What was your favorite chapter or favorite scenario within a chapter? What did I do good? I look forward to reading whatever you guys have to say in the reviews.**

 **Thank you all again for reading Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures. I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
